A Place for my Head
by Bechan13
Summary: Harry was abused by the Dursleys and kept from Hogwarts until his third year. Starts in third year but will eventually cover at least through seventh year. Not very Canon complient but still has some canon elements. Warnings listed at the top of first cha
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Abuse, mentions of Rape, Male pregnancy, sexual content, slash pairings, incest.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or his universe. It belongs entirely to the Goddess J.K. Rowling. I only manipulate Harry and his world for my own enjoyment. I am not getting any money for this.

**A Place For My Head**

Chapter One

Severus Snape stood in the shadows of a dark alley in the red-light district of London. He was on a mission for Dumbledore investigating the disappearance of the Dursley family. The Dursleys were Harry Potter's only family and the boy had been left in their care when he was still a baby. When Harry didn't arrive with the other first years on the first of September the year he turned eleven Dumbledore began to worry. He sent Snape to the Dursleys' house to find out where the boy was. When Snape arrived at Number Four Privet Drive he found a different family living there that certainly wasn't the Dursleys. The new family told Snape that they had bought the house from the Dursley family nearly ten years earlier. Snape reported his findings to Dumbledore who decided that the Dursleys had to be found for the sake of the wizarding world. That was two years earlier and Snape finally felt like he was getting close.

Snape had been following a young boy, who was probably about thirteen years old, for the past three days. The boy fit the description of what Dudley Dursley would look like at thirteen. Snape hoped that if the boy really was the Dursley's son, he'd eventually lead him to Harry. For the first two days Dudley, as he'd come to calling him, just went to normal teenage hangouts with friends, none of whom looked anything like Harry. On the third day though, Dudley led Snape into the red-light district where the child prostitutes were. Snape found this odd since Dudley didn't seem the type to sell himself on the streets but still he followed the boy. Dudley went into a shabby apartment building so Snape decided to wait for him to come back out and hid in the alley directly across from the building to keep watch.

Dudley wasn't in the building for long before he came back out dragging a small boy behind him. The boy looked to be about eight years old with messy black hair and a pair of broken glasses. The smaller boy began to struggle to get away so Dudley turned and smacked him hard across the face making the boy's glasses go flying. Dudley then kicked the boy to the ground and

spat on him. The boy tried to find his glasses and was kicked again.

"Freaks don't deserve to see." Dudley stepped on the glasses braking them even more. "Now get up freak." Dudley pulled the boy back to his feet when he made no move to do so himself.

While Dudley was abusing the boy, Snape was making his way closer to them. He was only two feet from them when Dudley pulled the boy to his feet. That was when Snape finally got a good look at the boy's face. He had emerald green eyes and there was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It only took Snape a second to realize who the boy in front of him was. It was Harry Potter. Snape realized that saving Harry was far more important then finding the Dursleys so he grabbed Harry right from Dudley's grasp and apparated away.

"Let go of me." Harry screamed as he and Snape landed in the middle of a forest.

"Calm down Harry. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said softly and Harry stopped struggling.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I've been searching for you for the past two years Harry." Snape stated as he bent to examine Harry's injuries. Harry flinched away when he saw Snape's hand coming towards his face. "Calm down Harry. I'm just checking your injuries. I'm not going to hurt you Harry."

"What's your name?" Harry asked timidly as Snape checked his face.

"Severus Snape. I'm usually a teacher at an exclusive boarding school but for the past two years my entire job was to find out what happened to you. You were supposed to attend the school I teach at but when you didn't show up two years ago we knew something was wrong." Snape gave Harry a reassuring smile. "It's getting late and we're still about an hours walk from the school. We should get going."

Snape and Harry walked through the forest for about twenty minutes before reaching the road. The road was a dirt road, which the two of them followed up hill. After walking for twenty more minutes they reached a large locked gate. Snape pressed a button on the side of the gate and the two of them waited. Soon a very large hairy man came walking towards the gate from the other side with a large dog at his side. Harry was frightened by the man and hid behind Snape. Snape just smiled at the trust Harry had in him.

"Identify yourself." The large man boomed.

"Severus Snape." Snape snapped. "Hagrid I don't have time to talk just open the gate. I've got to get to the hospital wing quickly."

"Alright no need to get snappy Snape." Hagrid pulled out the gate key and unlocked the gate.

"Thank you." Snape then turned to face Harry again. "I'm going to carry you Harry. There are going to be a lot of people when we get inside and I don't want you to get scared. Is that okay?"

"Yes Severus." Harry whispered with a nod. Snape picked him up as if he was a young child and hurried through the gate towards the castle.

"We're going inside now Harry. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can take a look at you." Harry tensed at that. "Don't worry Harry. Madam Pomfrey is the healer here and she's going take care of your injuries. I'll stay with you the entire time as well."

"Thank you Severus." Harry whispered against Snape's neck. "I don't like strangers."

"I figured as much. It's going to be okay though Harry. You ready for me to go in now?" Harry nodded so Snape opened the front doors.

Since it was the beginning of dinner the entrance hall was fairly empty. There were only a few stragglers making their way into the great hall. Snape made his way quickly through the hall and up the stairs to the hospital wing. He carried Harry over to a bed near Poppy's office. After placing Harry on the bed Snape turned to go tell the medi-witch she had a patient. Harry began to freak out that Severus was leaving him and jumped off the bed to grab him

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Harry sobbed.

"Shh…calm down Harry. I'm not leaving you." Snape lifted the boy back up and let him cry. "It's alright Harry. I'm not going anywhere."

"What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" Poppy asked loudly as she came out of her office. Harry began to shake when he heard Poppy's voice.

"It's alright Harry. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you. That's just Poppy." Severus whispered as he began to gently rock the boy in his arms.

"Severus? Would you please tell me what's going on and who this boy is?" Poppy asked softly when she noticed she had upset the boy.

"Poppy I'll explain everything once I get him calmed down." Snape answered then returned his attention to the boy in his arms. "I need you to take a deep breath Harry. It's all going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down Harry. Deep breaths." Harry followed Snape's instructions and soon had calmed down quite a bit. "I'm going to put you back on the bed then tell Poppy what happened. I'm not going to leave you Harry."

"Alright Severus." Harry loosened his grip on Snape's neck as he was placed on the bed.

"I'm just going to the end of the bed Harry. I'm not leaving you." Harry nodded in understanding and Snape smiled.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Poppy asked with concern.

"You know I've been trying to track down the Dursley family for the past two years." Poppy nodded. "Well I found their son, Dudley, three days ago and have been following him. I had a feeling he'd lead me to Harry eventually and today he did. Harry was being kept in the red-light district. His cousin dragged him out of a building and started to beat him up when he tried to struggle. I stepped in and grabbed Harry. This here is Harry Potter." Severus motioned towards Harry who was beginning to shake again. Severus saw and returned to his side once more. "Shh…Harry it's okay. Dudley can't hurt you anymore. You're safe with me Harry. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Promise?" Harry looked up at him.

"I promise Harry." Severus gave him a smile. "Now can you be strong and let Poppy take a look at you? She's a very good healer and just wants to help you."

"Will you stay with me while she does?"

"Of course Harry. I'll be right next to you." Severus hugged him then shifted so he was sitting beside Harry. "He's ready now Poppy. Just move slowly and tell him exactly what you're going to do before you do it."

"Hello Harry. I'm Poppy Pomfrey. I'm going to take your shoes off first so I can get a look at your feet." Poppy moved slowly towards the foot of the bed then carefully removed both of Harry's shoes. She gasped when she saw how bruised and cut up his feet were.

"Did Dudley not let you wear shoes most of the time?" Severus asked and Harry nodded.

"He said freaks like me didn't deserve to wear shoes. He let me wear some today since I was going to be seeing my Uncle and we had to take the underground to get there." Harry replied.

"How often did you go to see your Uncle?"

"Not very. He hated me more then Dudley did and only would ask to see me if Aunt Petunia was out of town. She really hated me cause she says I killed her sister. I didn't kill her the green light did." Harry began to cry so Severus held him close.

"Harry I need to see your legs now. Could you remove your pants for me?" Poppy asked after making a note about all the damage on Harry's feet. Harry nodded through his tears and carefully removed his pants revealing nothing on under them.

"I'll grab you a blanket to lay over your lap Harry so you won't be so exposed." Severus said and went over to the supply cupboard next to Harry's bed. He grabbed a small blanket and placed it over Harry's lap.

"Thank you Severus." Harry whispered.

"Harry I'm going to touch your legs now to check for breaks. Will that be okay?" Harry nodded at Poppy who began to gently press on Harry's legs. She frowned when she found multiple points that had been broken and healed improperly. "We may have to reset your legs a bit so the bones will be straight again. You've had quite a few break but they don't seem to have been healed properly."

"Will that hurt?" Harry asked in fear.

"It might hurt a little but I'll give you something to block the pain before I do it. We won't do it right now though since I've still got to finish my exam. Would you take your shirt off now Harry?" Harry took off his shirt to reveal even more bruises. "I'm going to do the same thing I just did to your legs to your arms now."

"Alright." Harry said then closed his eyes.

Poppy gently prodded Harry's arms and found the same thing she'd found with his legs. "I'm going to feel your ribs now Harry. This may tickle a little." She repeated the same process over his ribs and found that some of his ribs had been broken as well.

"I've already checked his face but there was no sign of any breaks anywhere. Just a lot of bruises." Severus stated as the medi-witch made note of everything she'd found so far.

"I'm going to go get the bruise salves and the healing potions Harry needs. We'll discuss how to fix the old breaks when I get back." Poppy went into her office to retrieve the potions and salve for Harry. She returned and handed them all to Severus. "Harry seems more comfortable with you Severus so I'll let you apply the salve and give him the potions. I'm going to go grab some clothes for him to wear while you do that."

"Alright." Severus waited until Poppy had left before returning his attention to Harry. "Alright Harry drink these two potions then I'll start putting this salve on your bruises. Will that be okay?"

"Yes Severus. I trust you." Harry drank the potions.

"Lay down on your stomach so I can start with your back. I'm going to start at your feet and work my way up." Harry nodded in understanding then moved to lie on his stomach. Severus began to gently massage the salve into Harry's feet and legs. "Harry I have to ask you something. Did your Uncle or cousin ever touch you in a sexual way?"

"Uncle Vernon didn't like to touch me but that didn't stop him from fucking me whenever Dudley brought me to see him. Dudley never touched me but he did let other men pay to touch me and fuck me." Harry replied.

"I'm going to go grab another potion. I'll be right back Harry." Severus lay the blanket back over Harry then went and grabbed the potion he wanted. "I'm back Harry. I'm going to finish applying the salve then you'll need to take this potion." Severus returned to applying the salve to Harry's buttocks and back. "Okay sit up Harry. I'm done with your back."

"What are all these potions for Severus? What are they going to do?"

"The first two you took will heal all the cuts on your feet and also kill any germs that might be in your body. The potion you're about to drink will heal the inside of your anus and make sure that you don't get any diseases. I have another potion that will help you sleep but that one will wait until we're ready to fix your legs." Severus handed Harry the potion he'd just gone to get which he drank gladly. "I'm going to apply the salve to your front now. I'm going to start with your face." Severus gently massaged the salve into Harry's face then moved to his arms and then his chest. When he reached the top of the blanket he stopped. "Would you like to apply it yourself or are you comfortable with me doing it?"

"You can do it Severus." Harry whispered. Severus pulled the blanket back and continued moving down Harry's body until he reached Harry's feet.

"I found some clothes for you Harry." Poppy called out as she reentered the hospital wing. "They may be a little large on you but at least it's something."

"Thank you Poppy." Severus took the clothes from Poppy. "I've given Harry all the potions except for the sleeping draught. I also gave him an extra healing potion." Severus then lowered his voice so only Poppy could hear him. "Harry had been raped by his uncle and countless other men. I don't know how long the rapes have been happening but we'll need to report this all to Albus."

"Severus? Why are you whispering?" Harry asked meekly.

"Sorry Harry. I was just helping Poppy finish her report. Here take these into the bathroom and put them on." Severus handed the stack of clothes to Harry and pointed him towards the bathroom. "I'll be right out here the whole time."

Harry went into the bathroom to get dressed. Poppy went off to finish writing up her report on Harry's injuries then took it up to Dumbledore's office. Severus just sat down on Harry's bed and waited for him to come back out. Harry came out five minutes later practically swimming in the new clothes.

"Come here Harry and I'll fix those pants so they'll stay up a little better." Severus patted on the spot beside him on the bed. Harry sat down and Severus pulled his wand out. 'Please don't let him freak out when I do this.' Severus silently prayed as he performed a sizing spell on the clothes.

"You can do magic to?" Harry gasped when the clothes shrunk to fit his small form.

"Yes Harry I can. Have you ever used magic before?"

"Aunt Petunia used to say I did but I'm not sure. I did make odd things happen a lot when I got really upset. Was that magic?"

"Yes that was accidental magic Harry. Sometimes when a young wizard or witch gets upset they do magic without even meaning to. This school you're in right now is for young wizards and witches. We'll teach you how to control your magic once you're ready." Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of actually getting to learn things. "Harry have you ever gone to school before?"

"Uncle Vernon said freaks didn't deserve to learn so he never let me go to school like Dudley. I wanted to go and would sometimes sneak out of the house and follow Dudley to school. When my Uncle found out though he locked me up where you found me."

"Harry how long had you been living there?"

"Uncle Vernon left me there when I was six. He used to bring me food once a week but when I turned ten Dudley always brought the food himself. Dudley only came by with food every two weeks though. The other times he'd bring men who wanted to do things to me."

"Harry how old were you when Dudley started to bring the men?"

"Dudley started to bring the men to see me when I was ten. Uncle Vernon had brought a few men to see me before that but not many. He usually just fucked me himself."

"How old were you when your Uncle started doing this to you?"

"He used to make me touch him to get my food when I was six but when I turned eight he started to fuck me and sometimes would bring other men to do things to me." Harry began to cry so Severus pulled him into his lap and began to gently rock him.

"I won't let anyone do that to you ever again. I'll protect you from now on." Severus whispered as he continued to rock Harry. Harry soon fell asleep but Severus didn't dare put him on the bed.

"Albus wants to see you Severus." Poppy told him when she returned ten minutes later.

"Harry's not ready to meet anyone else and I can't leave him. Just tell Albus I'll speak to him in the morning. I'm going to take Harry down to my quarters for the night."

"But what about all the broken bones we've still got to heal?"

"We'll do it in the morning. Right now I just want to get Harry settled so he can get some sleep." Severus got off the bed and carried Harry down to his personal quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was only asleep for two hours before he woke up screaming. Severus quickly pulled Harry into his arms and began whispering softly to him. Harry calmed down once he realized that Severus was still with him. He curled up closer to the older wizard before falling back to sleep. Severus continued to whisper softly to Harry until he was sure that he was really asleep then fell back to sleep himself. They both slept like that for the rest of the night.

The next morning they were both rudely awoken by Dumbledore pounding on the door. Harry began to freak out so Severus just held him and calmed him down. Severus knew that it was the Headmaster but felt that Harry was more important at the moment. Once Harry had calmed down fully Severus finally got off the bed to go let the Headmaster in. Harry began to worry again that Severus was going to leave him so he quickly followed the older wizard and stuck to his side. Severus smiled at Harry before picking him up and settling him on his hip. He then finally opened the door and greeted Albus with a smile.

"Good morning Headmaster." Severus said kindly shocking him.

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood my boy. I take it this is our elusive Harry Potter?" Dumbledore made his way into his potions master's quarters.

"Yes this is Harry. He's not really keen on strangers as you can imagine from Poppy's report." The headmaster nodded. "Would you care for some tea sir?"

"I'd love some."

Severus snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared at his feet. He told the elf what they wanted and it returned moments later. Severus then poured a cup of tea for himself and the headmaster then settled Harry on the couch beside him with some breakfast. Harry's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his head when he saw how much food was just on his plate. He began to shovel the food down, scared that someone would take it away from him at any moment.

"Slow down Harry. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep eating like that. No one's going to take your food away from you." Severus whispered and Harry just stared at him in shock. "Just eat slowly and if you're still hungry when you finish what's on your plate you can have some more."

"Really?" Harry gasped.

"Of course Harry. I'm not going to starve you. I'm not like those sorry excuse for a family who were supposed to raise you. Now eat your breakfast Harry." Severus gently nudged Harry's hand, which was still holding a spoonful of eggs. Harry got the hint and began to eat again but slowly this time. "Now Headmaster what can I do for you this morning?"

"I wanted to talk to Harry about what the Dursleys did to him and how he got all his injuries. There were quite a lot of them in Poppy's report and it worried me." Dumbledore stated as he sipped his tea.

"Harry do you think you can tell the Headmaster about all that happened to you?" Severus asked him and he nodded while moving closer to Severus. Severus pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Severus." Harry whispered as he leaned back into Severus' chest.

"So what do you want to know about Albus?" Severus asked.

"Can you tell me when the abuse started Harry?" Albus began.

"I'm not sure but I think that they always hit me for everything bad that happened. The first time I remember though was when I was three. I'd spilled Uncle Vernon's coffee and he'd slapped me for it then locked me up in my cupboard."

"Why did he lock you up in the cupboard?"

"That's where I lived until I was six. It was basically my room. I was only let out to do chores."

"Where did you live after you turned six?"

"Uncle Vernon caught me sneaking out to follow Dudley to school and locked me away in a tiny apartment. I lived there by myself and Uncle Vernon brought me food once a week. Dudley brought the food once I turned ten though he only came every two weeks with food. The other times he'd bring men to see me."

"What did these men do when they came to see you?"

"They'd touch me or make me touch them and they'd fuck me. I had to let them or Dudley wouldn't bring me food for a month." Severus gasped when Harry said this.

"Did your uncle every do sexual things to you Harry?"

"That's how he made me pay for my food when he brought it. I used to have to touch him to get my food until I turned eight then he'd fuck me before letting me have my food. After Dudley started bringing me the food Uncle Vernon would sometimes ask him to bring me to the house if Aunt Petunia wasn't around."

"Who gave you all the bruises you have right now?"

"Dudley and his friends. They like to come and beat me up. Dudley always said they were just trying to help me not be a freak anymore."

"And why did your cousin say you were a freak?"

"Because I make weird things happen when I'm upset. Severus says that it's accidental magic."

"And Severus would be right. Would you like to learn how to control your magic Harry?" Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Good then Severus will begin teaching you so that hopefully next year you'll be able to join the other students your age in regular classes. Well I need to file a proper claim with the Ministry about everything that happened. I'll see you both again sometime soon." Albus got up and left.

"Are you really going to teach me to do magic Severus?"

"Yes I am Harry but not today. We'll need to get you some things first before I can start teaching you. Right now though I think you could do with a nice hot bath. How does that sound to you Harry?"

"Can I finish my breakfast before my bath?" Harry asked staring at his food.

"Of course you can Harry. I'm going to go start running your bath while you finish. I'll leave the bathroom door open so you'll still be able to see me." Severus shifted Harry back onto the couch then went into the bathroom.

Since Harry was still eating, Severus decided to run the bath the muggle way. The tub was almost full when Harry came into the bathroom. Severus finished filling the tub and added some bubblebath to the water. Once he was done with all that he told Harry to take off his clothes and get in. Harry did as he was asked then stared at Severus silently asking him not to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry." Severus assured him before kneeling down beside the bath.

Harry stayed in the tub until all his skin was wrinkled and the water was getting cold. Severus dried him off then carried him still wrapped in a towel back into the bedroom. Severus began to dig through his wardrobe to find something that Harry could wear. He found a plain black robe, some black pants and a plain white button up shirt. Severus also gave Harry a pair of boxers to wear.

"Put these on then I'll resize them to fit you better. We're going to go shopping for some clothes for you today and also get you everything you'll need so I can teach you." Harry smiled and quickly got dressed. Severus resized everything to fit Harry before changing into something clean himself.

"Severus why do wizards wear these?" Harry asked holding up the edge of his robe.

"I really don't know why we wear robes Harry. I guess it's just tradition." Severus replied. "So are you ready to go Harry?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Into Wizarding London and then possibly into Hogsmeade as well. Hogsmeade is the wizarding village near here." Harry tensed when he heard the word London. "Don't worry Harry. Only wizards can get into Wizarding London. Anyways you'll be with me the entire time and you know I'll keep you safe." Harry smiled before throwing himself at Severus to hug him tightly. Severus chuckled softly and hugged Harry back. "Come on let's get going."

Severus lifted Harry up and carried him into the main part of the castle. This time as they reached the entrance hall they had to contend with all the students heading to classes. Many of the older students who'd actually had Snape as a professor stared at him and Harry in shock. None of them had ever seen their potions professor begin nice to anyone before, not even the Slytherins. The few students who had no clue who the professor was just stared because Harry didn't look old enough to be at Hogwarts. Snape just glared at them all and made his way out onto the grounds.

"Severus why did everyone stare at you like that?" Harry questioned.

"Well most of them were staring at me in shock since I'm not really the nicest professor to be around. The others were starting at you because you look so young. I'll see if I can make a potion to help your body reach it's proper size. You're quite small for your age Harry. Most of the students probably thought you're only eight years old." Severus answered.

"Dudley said the men liked young boys better so I had to stay small so they'd like me better. The more the men liked me the more money Dudley got from them."

"Well I'm going to do my best to get you to a proper size for your age. You are thirteen for Merlin's sake and you should look it. Maybe after we buy you some new clothes that actually fit you'll look older." Severus gave Harry a reassuring smile. "Hold on tight to me. I'm going to apparate us to Diagon Alley."

"What's apparate mean?" Harry asked while tightening his grip on Severus' neck.

"It basically means that I'm going to magically transport us from one place to another. It's how I got you away from your cousin yesterday and into the forest. Now hold on and we'll go." Severus explained then they both apparated to Diagon Alley. "We'll start at Gringotts and get some of your money for you to have then we'll do our shopping."

Severus walked through Diagon Alley straight to Gringotts bank. Harry was slightly frightened when he saw the goblins but Severus quickly calmed him. They continued walking until they found an available goblin teller. Severus told them which vault they were there for and gave the goblin the key. The goblin, Griphook, took them down to Harry's vault and Severus retrieved a large quantity of Sickles, Knuts and Galleons for Harry.

Once they returned from the vaults Severus took Harry to get his wand. Ollivander was so excited when he saw who had walked into his shop. Harry was frightened by Mr. Ollivander and Severus had to intervene. Harry was given a large selection of wands to try but none of them were right. Finally they found the right wand, Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. The wand emitted a small stream of gold and silver sparks.

After Severus paid for Harry's wand the two of them went to pick up some new robes for Harry. They went to Madam Malkin's and purchased six new robes for Harry. Three everyday robes that were just like the ones that most of the students wore, two heavier winter robes and then a set of nice robes because Severus felt that Harry should have them. They also got Harry two cloaks, one for winter and another that could be worn the rest of the year. From Malkin's they went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up all the main textbooks for Harry's first three years of schooling. Their last stop in Diagon was at Eeylops Owl Emporium where Harry picked out a stunning snow owl.

The two of them had a quiet lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before making a short trip into Muggle London to get Harry some actual clothes. Harry wasn't very keen on going into London but after multiple assurances from Severus he agreed. They only spent about twenty minutes in the muggle world before apparating to Hogsmeade. Severus had decided that Harry deserved to experience the only entirely wizarding village in all of Britain. Harry did enjoy the village quite a bit after Severus took him into Honeydukes. He was in awe of all the different candies that were in the wizarding world and bought a large selection of the sweets. Harry also liked Zonko's a lot but didn't buy anything after Severus told him to talk to the Weasley twins for the best joke items.

When they returned to the castle it was nearly time for dinner so they put all their purchases into Severus' quarters. Harry and Severus were going to have dinner in the great hall that evening so Harry decided to wear some of his new clothes. He picked out a pair of black slacks, a button up shirt in dark blue with matching socks, and one of his everyday robes. Once he was dressed, Severus and him made their way to the great hall. Most of the students and professor stared at them as they walked to their seat at the Head Table. It made Harry nervous but he kept calm because Severus was holding his hand the entire time.

"Good evening Albus." Severus greeted the headmaster as he took his seat and placed Harry in his lap.

"Good evening Severus. Good evening Harry. Did you enjoy your shopping trip Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Diagon Alley was okay but I really liked Hogsmeade. Honeydukes was my favorite and Severus let me buy a bunch of candy there. Do you like candy?" Harry replied with a grin.

"I love candy. Actually I love all sweets not just candy. Tell me Harry do you like Lemon Drops?"

"I love them." Harry answered and Dumbledore handed him one. Harry's eyes lit up and he looked at Severus to see if he could take it. When Severus nodded with a chuckle Harry took the candy from Dumbledore and stuck it in his mouth.

"It seems you've finally found someone who likes those infernal sweets as much as you do." Severus joked while filling his and Harry's plate. "You know headmaster we'll need to add a chair to the table so Harry can have his own seat until he's ready to join the rest of the students."

"I'll make sure the house elves know so that tomorrow morning there'll be a seat for Harry. I was thinking that if Harry's up to it we could sort him after dinner."

"Do you want to know which of the four houses you'll be in Harry?" Severus looked down at Harry who was busy chewing his food.

"What are the houses for Severus?" Harry asked once he'd swallowed.

"Well you see how all the students are sitting at four different tables?" Harry nodded. "Those are the four house tables. Each house has their own dorms, you have classes with the other students in your year with your house and they also all have a quidditch team. Quiddich is a wizarding sport but it's kinda hard to explain so you'll just have to watch it." Harry nodded in understanding and waited for Severus to continue. "Your house is basically your family while you're at school. The four houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Severus pointed to each table as he told Harry their names. "I'm the head of Slytherin house."

Harry looked over the four tables and saw four distinct faces looking right at him. There was a blonde boy at the Slytherin table, a bushy haired brunette girl along with two red heads, a girl and a boy, at the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't understand why they were all seemingly looking right at him. He decided to stare back at the three Gryffindors and see what they'd do. The red haired girl blushed and turned away but the other two Gryffindors continued the staring contest. Suddenly the bushy haired girl began laughing and turned to say something to another red haired boy beside her. Harry then realized that there were four red headed boys and the red haired girl all sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Severus who are those red heads at the Gryffindor table? They look like they're related."

"Those would be the five youngest Weasley children. The two eldest graduated a few years back. Fred and George, the twins, are the ones to talk to about joke items, they're in their fifth year. Their older brother Percy is Head Boy this year and a seventh year. The last boy I believe is named Ronald and he's a third year, the same as you. Now the girl is Ginerva Weasley, she's a second year and the only girl in her family. She has six brothers all older then her."

"Do you know who the blond boy at the Slytherin table is? He keeps staring at me and it's starting to bother me."

"Oh that's Draco Malfoy and he's my godson. He's staring at you because he knows exactly who you are. Once the rest of the school finds out who you are they'll be staring at you as well. You're kind of a hero in the wizarding world and I'll explain the whole story to you later." Severus answered then motioned to Draco who came up to the head table.

"Yes sir?" Draco asked.

"Harry is a little uncomfortable with you staring at him so much. Could you stop staring Draco?"

"Sorry but it's just so shocking to see Harry Potter show up out of the blue and be sitting on your lap."

Severus chuckled. "Draco just try not to stare so much and maybe Harry will become friends with you. He's just not comfortable around new people or being stared at. You can return to your seat now Draco."

"Could I come visit you in your quarters sometime this week Uncle Sev?"

"Sure but wait until the weekend. You'll have more free time then."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you Harry."

"Same here Draco." Harry replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Now Harry my boy just sit down and we'll see what house you should be in." Dumbledore said as he, Severus and Harry reached his office.

"What do I have to do sir?" Harry asked after he'd taken a seat.

"Just sit there and I'll put the sorting hat on your head. The hat will then tell us which house you should be in." Dumbledore carefully placed the hat on Harry's head and waited for it's decision.

"_Hm…you're a little late getting here Mr. Potter but no matter. I'll still sort you into your proper house. You'd do well in Slytherin but also in Gryffindor. So where to put you? Where indeed…..well I guess that you'd do better in Slytherin because of your attachment to their head of house."_ The hat rambled only to Harry before informing the other two of his decision. "Slytherin."

Dumbledore took the hat from Harry's head and placed it back on it's shelf. Severus was smiling broadly at Harry for being sorted into his house. He held his arms open in an invitation to Harry who gladly took it and hugged the man.

"I'm so proud of you Harry. You're gonna be a great addition to Slytherin house." Severus whispered making Harry smile. "Now that you've been sorted Harry your actions will reflect upon your house. When you're not in my quarters there will be certain rules you'll have to follow or you'll lose points for Slytherin. Now since Slytherin hasn't lost the house cup in the past seven years I'd hate to break the tradition." Harry stared at Severus in confusion. "Oh sorry Harry. Throughout the year each house earns and loses points based on the actions of it's students. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. It doesn't really mean much except for the pride you feel when your house wins."

"Will I have to live in the dorms with the other students now?" Harry began to worry as he waited for Severus' answer.

"Not unless you want to Harry. You can stay in my quarters for as long as you like. Next year you may have to be in the dorms but the Slytherin dorms are a lot different then the rest of the dorms in the castle. All the Slytherins only share their rooms with one other person. Everyone else is grouped together by year and gender. You'd be sharing with Draco Malfoy if you do decide to live in the dorms."

"But I can stay with you if I'd rather?"

"Of course Harry but you have the option to live in the dorms as well. Draco will take good care of you if you decide to live in the dorms."

"I'd rather just stay with you Severus." Harry whispered and held on to him tightly as if scared he'd leave.

"Calm down Harry. I was just telling you that you have options. I'm not going to leave you Harry." Severus began to gently stroke Harry's hair to calm him. "Let's get you down to our quarters now Harry."

The two of them bid farewell to the Headmaster then made their way to their room. Harry and Severus sat down in front of the fire and pulled out the first year spell book. Harry just stared at the book completely lost because he couldn't really read. Severus realized this quickly and took the spell book away. He then handed the History of Magic text to Harry and the two of them slowly began to read it together. They spent two hours reading together and made it through thirty pages before Harry began to fall asleep. Severus helped him change into pajamas and got him into bed.

Over the next two days they spent most of their time together reading through Harry's History of Magic text. Severus felt it was best to get him comfortable reading in English before starting him on learning Latin for spells. He was quite impressed by how quickly Harry was able to learn things. In only three days they'd already made it over halfway through the History of Magic text. Harry was proud of himself for learning to read so quickly and hoped that Severus was proud of him as well.

They were both eating breakfast in their quarters Saturday morning when there was a knock at the door. Harry had begun to get used to other people being around but still tensed whenever someone knocked at the door. Severus got up from the table, giving Harry's shoulder a soft squeeze before going to open the door. He had a feeling it was Draco coming to visit just like he said he would. He laughed when he opened the door to find no one standing there.

"Draco get in here and take off the cloak. You're gonna freak out Harry." Severus stated with a laugh.

"How'd you know it was me Uncle Sev?" Draco asked as he pulled an invisibility cloak off.

"Draco, I've known you your entire life. Anyways you're the only student at this school who actually knows where my private quarters are."

"Hi Draco." Harry said as he got up from the table.

"Hey. So what we gonna do today Uncle Sev? The first Hogsmeade visit isn't until Halloween so I've got nothing to do all day." Draco plopped down on the couch gracefully.

"Cheeky brat." Severus mumbled.

"Yeah but you still love me." Draco drawled with a smirk making Harry laugh. "Sweet Merlin he can laugh."

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down on the other couch with Severus. He still wasn't sure what to think of the blonde boy. He could be really nice but at the same time quite annoying. Harry thought he'd give Draco some time to convince him which one to focus on. Severus seemed to want the two of them to become friends but Harry still wasn't sure.

"So really Uncle Sev, what are we gonna do today? I'm bored out of my mind and want to do something that doesn't involve Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle. They're starting to get on my nerves. Why father feels it was so important that I be friends with them is beyond me."

"Draco you know exactly why your father wants you to be friends with them. Their parents are his friends so thus you must be friends with them. Also you know you're stuck with Pansy because of the marriage contract between her father and your's."

"Why'd father have to go and do that? Because of that stupid pug nosed bitch being betrothed to me I'm not aloud to date. I don't even like girls but I can't tell father that or he'll kill me." Draco whined.

"Draco I know and I'm working on finding some kind of loophole in the contract that can get you out of it. Don't worry about it too much. You've still got four years before you'll have to go through with it."

"Why'd your father betroth you to this Pansy girl?" Harry asked joining in on the conversation.

"Because we both come from some of the last of the entirely pure-blood families and we've got to keep the Malfoy line pure." Draco replied snidely.

"What's pure-blood mean?"

"It means that everyone in Draco's family has been either a witch or a wizard and that none of them ever married muggles or gave birth to squibs." Severus answered.

"Oh. What am I then Severus?"

"You'd be a half-blood technically because your mother was muggle-born. Your father came from a pure-blood family but his parents weren't concerned about blood purity."

"All this blood purity nonsense is just stupid. I wish father could see that but he never will." Draco growled.

"Well hopefully by the time you're ready to marry he'll be gone." Severus stated.

"Yeah hopefully." Draco leaned back and closed his eyes to calm himself.

"How'd you two like to go down to Hogsmeade for the day? I know it's not a scheduled visit but if you'd like to go I'll take you both."

"Really?" Draco and Harry both yelled at the same time.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Draco go get your cloak and meet us out by the birch tree near the lake. Harry go get dressed while I inform the Headmaster that we'll be leaving the castle for a few hours." Severus told them both and they quickly went off to get ready.

"Headmaster's office." Severus called as he threw the floo powder into the flames.

"Why Severus what can I do for you?" Albus asked when Severus' head appeared in his fireplace.

"I'm taking Harry and Draco down to Hogsmeade for a few hours. They both need to get out of the castle for a bit."

"Just keep a close eye on them both. Sirius Black was recently spotted near here and we wouldn't want him to get Harry."

"Don't worry Albus. The boys will both be safe with me. Black wouldn't dare try to get to Harry if I'm with him."

"Alright my boy. Have a good day then."

"Thank you Albus." Severus then pulled his head back out of the flames.

"I'm ready Severus." Harry called as he came back into the sitting room.

"Alright then let's go. Draco is known for many things but his patience isn't one of them." Severus grabbed his cloak and the two of them made their way out to the birch tree. As they were getting close to the tree though they noticed that Draco wasn't there but the four youngest Weasleys and the bushy haired girl were. Harry saw the bushy haired girl look at him then whisper to the red heads. They all looked up and began to stare at Harry. Harry smiled at them and waved. The red haired girl blushed and looked away just as she'd done at dinner the other day.

"Hello." Harry said as he reached the group.

"Are you really Harry Potter? Hermione insists that you are." One of the twins asked.

"Yes I am. It's really nice to meet you…" Harry reached his hand out to the twin who had spoken.

"Fred." Fred shook Harry's hand.

"Then that would make you George." Harry said to the other twin. "Severus said that you two are the best when it comes to pranks. Is that really true?" Fred and George both smirked.

"You been telling people about us Snape? We're touched." George placed his hand over his heart.

"I told Harry about you two when he tried to buy out Zonko's the other day." Severus replied.

"You tried to buy out Zonko's?" Fred asked in shock. Harry blushed as he nodded.

"Ahem…You two are so rude." Hermione scolded the twins. "I'm Hermione Granger and these are my two friends…"

"Ronald and Ginerva Weasley." Harry finished for her. "Severus told me their names at dinner the other day. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Actually I just go by Ron." Ron stated.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ron." Harry and him shook hands then Harry caught sight of Draco's blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. "It was really nice meeting you all but I've got to be going now. Maybe we can get to know each other better some other time."

"It was nice meeting you too Harry." Hermione said then noticed Draco approaching.

"What are you doing here Ferret face?" Ron snapped.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your statement Mr. Weasley." Snape growled reminding the group that a professor was still standing there.

"Well Weasley I'm here meeting my friend so we can spend the day together. Come on Harry, you don't want to get mixed up with Gryffindors." Draco reached out to grab Harry's arm but Harry stepped back into Severus' arms.

"Mr. Malfoy you know you're not aloud to touch Harry in anyway unless he initiates it. You've just lost twenty points from Slytherin and I'm sorry but our trip is now canceled. I won't have you upsetting Harry again today. Now apologize to Harry then go join your other friends. Maybe if Harry decides he can trust you we can do this trip on another day." Snape ordered.

"I'm sorry Harry. Please forgive me for trying to grab your arm." Draco apologized quietly then turned back towards the castle.

"Draco wait." Harry called out and ran after the blonde boy. "You just frightened me by trying to grab my arm. It reminded me of my cousin and I got scared."

"Harry I really am sorry. Uncle Sev told me that you don't like people touching you in anyway without your permission. I just reacted poorly to seeing you talking to the Weasleys. Ron and I used to be friends when we were young but then one day he told me he never wanted to see me again. I guess I'm just still bitter about that. I didn't mean to be so rude. Can you forgive me Harry?" Draco turned to face Harry, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry. Ron and his siblings seem really nice and I'd like to be friends with them but I also want to be your friend."

"They are really nice. Well all of them except for Percy. If you want to be friends with them Harry then you should be. I'll try to be nicer to them from now on as well. Maybe Ron will let me be his friend again if I'm nicer."

"Maybe Draco." Harry gave his friend a smile. "I'd like for us all to be friends. That is if they'll let me be their friend." Harry then reached out and gave Draco a quick hug. "We'll go to Hogsmeade together some other time Draco. Right now I think Severus is still too mad at you to agree for us to go today."

"That's fine Harry. I think I'll go hide out in the library for a while. I've got some homework to finish anyways. I'll see you around." Draco flashed a smile at Harry then continued walking towards the castle. Harry returned to Severus and the group of Weasleys.

"Everything alright now Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yeah we had a good talk. He's going to go hide in the library and finish his homework." Harry replied then turned back to the Weasleys and Hermione. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all." Hermione replied and moved over to make room for Harry to sit.

"Do you mind Severus?" Harry looked at Severus pleadingly.

"Have fun Harry. I'm going to return to the castle if that's okay with you. I've got to tell the Headmaster that our plans have changed." Severus answered with a smile.

"I should be okay. You're just going back to your quarters right?"

"I might stop by the library to talk to Draco first but then I'll be in my quarters."

"Alright." Harry gave him one last hug then sat down.

"Have a good time Harry." Severus then turned and returned to the castle.

"I'm sorry for how Draco acted before." Harry told the group.

"Well I doubt that he was sorry." Ron mumbled.

"He is sorry Ron. He's just still hurt from when you two were young and you told him you didn't want to see him ever again."

"What? I never told him that."

"Actually little brother you did tell him you never wanted to see him again after his father said something mean about our family. You got really upset and told him he was scum just like his father and that you never wanted to see him again." Fred stated.

"It's true. It was just after your eighth birthday party. Lucius came to pick up Draco before the party was over, made a snide comment about us being a disgrace to pure-blood wizards everywhere. You heard him and blamed Draco for his father's comment." George added.

"I don't remember that. I only remember that after that party Draco never came over again. I thought he hated me so I began to hate him." Ron stated.

"Harry, is Malfoy usually nice when he's around you?" Hermione asked.

"Today was the first time that he actually did anything mean. He's been really nice to me since I got here and he's always made sure to respect my space." Harry answered. "Why do Slytherins and Gryffindors seem to dislike each other so much? I mean you all are Gryffindors and I'm a Slytherin yet we get along."

"You're a Slytherin?"

"Yeah but I was almost a Gryffindor. The hat said it was putting me in Slytherin because I'm attached to Severus. Severus is the only person I wholly trust because he's the one who saved me."

"What do you mean he saved you?"

"Well my relatives weren't very nice people and abused me all the time. Severus caught my cousin beating me up in the middle of the street and apparated me away from my cousin. He saved me and brought me here."

"Oh Harry. Is that why you don't like people touching you?"

"Yeah. Every time any of my relatives touched me it was to hurt me. I'm still getting used to people touching me in ways that aren't to hurt me."

Hermione stared at Harry thoughtfully before remembering how they had reached this topic. "Oh yeah you asked why Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually get along. Basically back when the school was founded the four founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, had disputes about who should be allowed to attend their school. Gryffindor thought that any child who possessed magic should be allowed while Slytherin felt that only children with magical parents should be allowed. That caused some major fights between the two and the animosity has continued ever since."

"Oh well that's stupid. That sounds a lot like the blood purity shit that Draco was complaining about earlier. He's going to be forced to marry some girl named Pansy just because she comes from a pure-blood family. He thinks that the purity stuff is really stupid and wishes his father would just let him find a nice wizard to spend his life with." Harry rambled.

"Wait? Draco's gay?" Ron was in shock.

"If gay means that me doesn't like girls then yes he is."

"Wow." Ron sat back and let all this new information sink in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Harry had spent the rest of his morning getting to know the five Gryffindors. At lunch though he returned to Severus' quarters to spend lunch with the man. When he walked in though he found the rooms to be deserted. He spent five minutes searching the rooms for Severus but could find no sign that the man had been there since the morning. Harry began to get scared that Severus had left him and curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Soon sobs racked through his small body as he released his fear the only way he knew how, with tears.

Severus was up in the library talking to Draco at the start of lunch when he suddenly was hit with a very bad feeling. He knew right away that something was wrong with Harry and ran from the library. Going to the great hall first to see if the Gryffindors knew where Harry was. They all told him that Harry had gone back to his room at the start of lunch. Severus thanked them then rushed down to his quarters. When he opened the door he could hear Harry sobbing in the bedroom. Severus carefully lifted the sobbing boy off the bed and into his arms.

"Shh…it's alright Harry. I'm here. I'm here." Severus whispered over and over until Harry finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I thought you had left me. I couldn't find you and I got scared." Harry cried, holding Severus tightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should have been here. Draco just kept me longer then I anticipated. I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Harry."

"I don't want to lose you Severus. You're the only person I fully trust and I'd be lost without you. I need you so much Sev."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry and gently placed a kiss on top of his head. "I'm never going to leave you Harry. I promise you that."

Harry smiled faintly and snuggled into Severus' chest more. He felt safe when he was in Severus' arms and wanted to stay there as long as possible. Severus could sense Harry's need to be close and tighten his hold a little more. They continued to sit like that until Harry fell asleep nearly an hour later. Severus gently laid him down on the bed and tucked him in. He then went into the loo to take a shower before joining Harry in bed. That's how Dumbledore found them that evening after dinner when he came to check on his two boys.

Harry woke with a start in the middle of the night. He hadn't remembered falling asleep so he was a little freaked out to find himself tucked into bed. The second thing that freaked him out was the feeling of something poking him in the back. He carefully turned over to see what was causing his discomfort and found himself looking at a half naked Severus Snape. Severus had only put on a pair of pants before climbing into bed. Harry was so shocked by seeing Severus not wearing a shirt that he forgot about why he'd turned over in the first place.

Harry found himself enthralled by the pale muscular chest before him. He'd never seen another man without his shirt on before and he found the sight to be exciting. Reaching out tentatively Harry began to gently caress Severus' chest with his fingers. Severus shifted slightly in his sleep at the touches but didn't wake. Harry smiled as he curled himself around Severus, all the while still caressing his chest. He jumped back in shock though when he realized his body was reacting to being so close to Severus.

Severus woke up when Harry jumped back. He'd barely opened his eyes before seeing Harry run from the room. Getting up quickly he noticed that his pants were a little tight in the groin. Looking down he realized that he was quite hard so he quickly cast a spell to get rid of his problem and went to find Harry. He found the boy sitting on the couch with his arms around his knees crying. Severus sat down beside him and gently coaxed Harry to look at him.

"Harry tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset?" Severus whispered but Harry just shook his head and cried harder. "Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you Harry but I can't do that unless you talk to me." Harry slowly lowered his knees to reveal a bulge in his pants. "Harry why does this upset you so much? It's perfectly natural for a boy your age to get an erection."

"I'm scared."

"Come here Harry." Severus held his arms open to Harry who shifted closer but refused to actually touch Severus. "Why are you scared Harry? Are you scared of me?"

"No I'm not scared of you Severus just scared of how my body reacts…." Harry mumbled the last bit to softly for Severus to hear.

"What was that last bit Harry?" Severus asked.

"I'm scared of how my body reacted to being close to you." Harry answered before breaking down into tears again. Severus just sat there in shock trying to process what Harry had just told him.

"Harry why does it scare you that your body reacted to being close to me? Is it because I'm a man and it reminds you of the muggle men and what they did to you?"

"It scares me because I don't think I should be reacting to a man because of what those men did to me. Does it mean that I wanted them to do what they did to me?"

"Not at all Harry. What they did was rape and was entirely their fault. They just wanted to derive their own pleasure from hurting you. You can still like males even if it was males that hurt you. Think of it this way Harry if a heterosexual woman was rapped by a man that doesn't mean that now she's not going to be heterosexual. Being attracted to a specific gender doesn't change if you are hurt badly by that gender. Rape has nothing to do with attraction just hurting someone. Does that make sense to you Harry?"

"I think so. Basically you're telling me that I can still like guys even though I was raped by men?"

"That's exactly what I was saying." Severus smiled at him. Harry was extremely bright he just sometimes needed a little help to sort out his thoughts. "Are we going to be okay now Harry?"

"I think so." Harry turned to face Severus and got distracted once more by his chest. It was just so pale except for the thin sprinkling of black hair around the nipples. Harry's eyes then moved lower where he noticed a trail of hair leading from Severus' belly button to the top of his pants. Harry had a feeling that the trail went even further but wasn't sure since he couldn't see where it lead.

"Harry….Harry." Severus waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes to get his attention.

"Huh?" Harry's head snapped up to look straight at Severus.

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. I only just realized that you weren't even listening to me when I asked you if you were hungry. So are you hungry? We did miss lunch and dinner."

"I didn't even realize we'd missed any meals. My body is used to not eating."

"Well we'll have to change that then. I'll call a house elf to bring us something to eat since I'm starved," Severus snapped his fingers and a house elf in a Hogwarts uniform appeared.

"How may Dobby help Professor Snape?" The house elf asked as he bowed low to the ground.

"Could you bring us something to eat? We missed lunch and slept through dinner."

"Dobby would be most honored." Dobby left with a crack and returned not two minutes later with a large platter of food. "Will Professor Snape be needing anything else from Dobby?"

"No that will be all Dobby. Thank you." Dobby bowed again before leaving. "Now it's time for us to eat." They both stuffed themselves on the assorted fruits and cheese that Dobby brought them.

"Severus when will you start to teach me to do magic?" Harry asked once the tray had been cleared.

"We can start next week I think. I felt you should have a better grasp of reading in English before you started having to read things in Latin as well. Most spells are in Latin or other ancient languages."

"Alright. Do I have to read my history text tonight or can I just skip it?"

"Since Professor Binns rarely teaches anything from the book except for Goblin rebellions you'll be fine taking your time reading it. I doubt you'd ever have to know every subject in the book but it's not bad to help increase your reading skills. The spell books and the potions text are the only ones that will be important. You'll need to learn basically three years worth of spells in one year. The potions won't all have to be learned but you will need to have a good understanding of them before I'll let you into one of my potions classes."

"Okay." Harry yawned and laid his head in Severus' lap.

"Would you like to go into Hogsmeade in the morning with Draco? I've forgiven him for his mistake and am ready to let him out of the castle."

"That'd be nice." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Come on Harry back to bed with you." Severus picked Harry up and carried him back to bed. Since Harry was already asleep he didn't even bother with making the boy put pajamas on. He just crawled into bed beside Harry and watched him sleep. Eventually Severus was over come by sleepiness as well and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry made his first trip into the Slytherin dungeons. Severus and him went to retrieve Draco for their trip into Hogsmeade. Harry also got to meet the dreaded Pansy for the first time and hated her almost instantly. She was draped half over Draco as he sat by the fireplace in the common room. Draco kept telling her to get off him but she wouldn't listen. Harry began to get annoyed for his friend and unleashed some of his accidental magic sending Pansy flying across the room.

"Wow did you just do that Harry?" Draco asked as he realized Harry was standing behind him.

"She wasn't listening to you and it made me mad then she went flying. Do you think she'll be okay?" Harry replied.

"Probably." Draco replied with a shrug. "So what brings you down here?"

"Severus said he'll take us to Hogsmeade. You will still take us right?"

"Of course. Why don't you go with Draco to get his cloak while I go check on Miss Parkinson." Severus gently nudged the two boys towards the boys dorms.

"Come on Harry. I'll show you my room. I'm the only third year that has his own room but you're welcome to share with me next year when you're a real student." Draco and Harry went down the hall to Draco's room.

"Wow this room is great." Harry gasped as he stepped into the large room.

Draco's room was finely decorated in different shades of green and black. The bed was huge and looked like it could hold three or four people comfortably. There was a large cherry wood wardrobe next to a large full length mirror. Harry also noticed a door that lead off to a private bathroom.

"My father is one of the school governors so he got me the best room in Slytherin. It's usually given to the Head Boy if he's actually a Slytherin. Father is only good for a few things and getting me luxury treatment is one of them. Go sit on the bed. It's probably the softest thing you'll ever touch." Draco explained as he shut the door behind him and Harry.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Wow this is soft. I could learn to like living like this. Are you sure you'd really want to share with me?"

"Of course. I can tell already that you like my taste in decoration so you won't make me change my room. Also you deserve the best so that's what you'll get." Draco assured him. "Anyways most of the other boys in our year aren't very nice so you wouldn't want to share a room with them."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with any of them from what I've seen of them. Only the Italian boy seems even remotely nice."

"Oh that's Blaise and he is nice. He's the only one I actually get along with. I'll introduce you two sometime if you'd like."

"I'd love that but first you'll have to tell me more about him. Not right now of course just before I actually meet him."

"I'll make sure to tell you every intimate detail I know about him before I introduce the two of you. Trust me though you'll love him." Draco finished tying his boots and grabbed his cloak. "You ready to go now Harry?"

"Almost. I just have a question for you."

"Okay shoot. I'll answer it if I can."

"Well….um…." Harry began to blush. "I was wondering when you realized that you didn't like girls?"

"Well I always thought girls were yucky when I was young but when I turned nine I realized that I didn't like them because they held no appeal to me. There's really nothing better then a nice hard chest to run your hands across." Draco answered with a far off look in his eyes. "Well except for every hard muscled inch of a guys body."

"Stop it Draco." Harry gasped out. "You're filling my head with too many thoughts."…'too many exciting thoughts.' Harry finished in his head.

"Sorry am I making you uncomfortable Harry?" Draco asked then noticed the flushed look of Harry's face and the arousal in his eyes. "Harry have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"No….Why?"

"Just wondering." Draco smirked as he walked slowly closer to Harry.

When Draco reached Harry he began to lean closer to Harry's face giving him time to move away if he wanted. Draco was shocked though when instead of moving away Harry closed the distance between the two of them and connected their lips. Harry then reached up and pulled Draco down closer to himself then gently ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip seeking entrance. It was granted and soon Draco was laying on top of Harry plundering his mouth.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" A female voice yelled from the door. Draco quickly moved away from Harry to glare at Pansy.

"Get out of my room Pansy. You're not welcome here and you know it." Draco growled.

"I'm going to tell my father about this." She threatened.

"Oh no you're not." Snape's voice was heard saying from the hall before Pansy slumped over in a daze. Severus had sent a memory charm at her so she wouldn't remember what she'd seen. He wasn't sure exactly what she'd seen but he knew from Draco's tone that it wasn't something he wanted his father to find out. "Ah Mr. Zabini. Could you please carry Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing? I think she hit her head harder then I thought."

"Sure professor." Blaise replied then came over to grab Pansy. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked out of sight.

"So tell me boys what happened that Pansy was going to tell her father about?" Severus asked as he walked into the room. One look at the two boys though answered his question. "Draco explain yourself."

"Where do you want me to start? At the very beginning when we first came in here or just what lead to the kissing?" Draco asked while Harry blushed.

"Start at the beginning."

"Alright Harry was admiring my room and I told him to sit on the bed to feel how soft it was. He sat down and stated he could get used to living like this. Then he asked if I'd really mind having to share my room with him next year. I joked that I didn't mind since he seemed to like my taste. I then added that none of the other guys were worthy to share with him. After that our conversation moved to Blaise and how he's the only Slytherin student I get along with. I promised to introduce the two of them once Harry knew everything I could tell him about Blaise.

"Harry then asked when I realized I didn't like girls. My answer though was a little more descriptive then his brain could handle. I thought I was making him uncomfortable with my descriptions but when I looked at him he was flushed and his eyes were darkened. I asked if he'd ever kissed a boy before which he answered no to. I began walking closer to him and then slowly leaned in towards him. He had more then a few opportunities to stop me but instead he leaned forward and connected our lips. He then pulled me closer and began running his tongue along my bottom lip. Somehow I ended up on top on him on my bed when Pansy walked in. You know the rest from there."

"Are you okay Harry?" Severus asked finally looking at the boy who was bright red from blushing so much.

"I'm fine just kinda embarrassed at my actions." Harry replied then turned to face Draco.

"Harry this didn't mean anything unless you want it to. I will admit I wouldn't be adverse to kissing you again but I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want." Draco said before Harry could even speak.

"I'm glad you said that Draco. I really like you as a friend and the kiss was amazing but I'm not emotionally ready for any type of a relationship with anyone. Can we still be friends or have I ruined everything?" Harry had fear in his eyes.

"Hey if Blaise and I can still be friends even after doing much more then snogging then you and I will be fine. Now we're supposed to be going to Hogsmeade. Come on." Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him up from the bed.

The two of them and Severus spent most of the day wondering through Hogsmeade. Harry decided that the village was a lot more fun with someone his own age around. They both stocked up on large quantities of candy and Harry even bought a small bag of sweets for the headmaster. All of them had lunch at The Three Broomsticks and Harry got to experience his first butterbeer. He thought it was the best thing ever invented. After lunch they spent a few more hours wondering around the village before finally returning to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Time began to pass quickly for Harry and his new friends. Draco had introduced him to Blaise a week after the kissing incident and the two had become good friends. Harry had also helped Draco and Ron get onto friendlier terms. The two weren't friends yet but Harry hopped that soon they would be. Harry began to eat meals in the great hall with the students as well shortly after becoming friends with Blaise. He only joined the students for lunch but he split his days between his Slytherin friends and his Gryffindor friends.

When Christmas break finally rolled around Harry was on edge. He knew that most students went home for the break and he worried that he'd be all alone for Christmas break. Severus assured him that he wouldn't be alone but still he worried. He still had some major abandonment issues and was always scared his friends would leave him. He didn't calm down until Draco assured him that he and Blaise were both staying over the break. The day after Draco told him he was staying, Ron told him that Hermione and the Weasleys were all staying as well. Harry was ecstatic since all his friends would be staying over the break.

The five Gryffindors and the three Slytherins became closer during the first part of the break. Since so few students had actually stayed at the castle for the break all the students and teachers ate their meals at the same table. Harry liked that his two groups of friends were becoming friends with each other. He'd really hated having to split his time between the two all the time. He hopped that after Christmas break they'd all stay at least civil with each other.

Harry spent his first night in the dorms on Christmas Eve. Draco and Blaise insisted that he stay in the Slytherin dorms with them. The three boys all stayed in Draco's room and were up most of the night playing chess and talking. Draco said they were all turning into such girls gabbing away all night about boys. Harry liked that he could talk to the two Slytherins about boys and stuff like that. He wasn't really comfortable discussing such things with the Gryffindors.

When the three boys woke up Christmas morning, Harry was in awe at the amount of gifts stacked at the foot of the bed. He figured that everything in the pile was for Blaise and Draco. When Draco handed him a small stack of gifts Harry was speechless. He'd never received a Christmas present in his life. He figured he'd probably received some at his first Christmas but he didn't remember that since he had been so young at the time. Most of the gifts were from his friends but there were five gifts from other people. All his friends had given him different kinds of candies and Hermione had also given him two wizarding history books. He'd told her once how fascinating he thought the subject was.

Ron's mum had sent him a small box of baked sweets and a hand knit sweater. Harry was touched that this woman he'd never even meet would go out of her way to knit him a sweater. Severus gave him an assortment of candy, a book about quidditch and a pair of dragon hide gloves. Madam Pomfrey gave him some candy and a hand knit scarf in Slytherin colors. The last two gifts didn't say who they were from so Harry decided not to open them until Severus had a chance to make sure they were safe. He knew that Sirius Black was still at large and most believed he was after Harry so Harry didn't want to take any chances.

The three Slytherins carried Harry's gifts to Severus quarters so he could check over the two unopened gifts. Severus said that both were perfectly safe and that he knew exactly who sent them. He only told Harry that one was from the Headmaster but wouldn't say who the other was from. Harry quickly tore into the gifts and found that one of them held an invisibility cloak and a photo album. He began looking through the photo album and was shocked to see it was filled with pictures of his mum and dad, their friends and even a few of Harry as a baby. After putting the photo album down he opened the other gift to find a brand new broom inside and a note that read.

_To make up for all the Christmases and Birthdays I missed._

Harry was puzzled by the note and asked if it was Dumbledore's writing. When Severus said that the broom wasn't from the Headmaster Harry began begging to be told who it was from so he could thank them. All he knew was it had to be someone who had been close to his parents while they'd been alive. Only someone like that would worry about having missed his birthdays and Christmases. He was still wondering about this when the four of them made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas." Dumbledore greeted them as they walked in.

"Merry Christmas Headmaster." The three students replied while Severus just nodded. They all took their seats with the Gryffindors.

"Oh Ron you must thank your mum for this lovely sweater she sent me. It was too kind of her." Harry stated.

"I'll tell her you liked it. Maybe you can come visit the Burrow this summer. I'd really love to have you come visit." Ron rambled. "You might even get to meet my two eldest brothers since they'll be coming to visit this summer."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe when it gets closer to summer we can make some plans to get together. I'd love to see your home it sounds so wonderful." Harry smiled at his Weasley friends. "Oh and thanks for the gifts you guys. They were just perfect. I can't wait to get started on eating them all."

"Is that all you ever think about Harry? Eating?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Only when it comes to sweets. I can't get enough of them. And I can't wait to get to read the books you gave me as well. They both look really interesting."

"I'm glad you like them. I wasn't really sure if you'd been joking when you said you like Wizarding History."

"I wasn't joking I really do like it. It's truly fascinating."

"Harry eat your breakfast. I won't let you have any of your candy unless you eat some real food now." Severus warned making Harry laugh before filling his plate.

After breakfast the group of friends all went outside to play in the snow. There'd been a good snow fall the night before so the ground was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. They quickly broke into two teams and began to build snow forts for their snow ball war. It was the four Weasley against the three Slytherins and Hermione. They had a lot of fun but the snow ball fight ended after only twenty minutes when the Slytherin team lost two of their players.

Draco and Blaise had run off towards the Quidditch pitch being chased by the twins' enchanted snow balls and didn't return. Harry and Hermione admitted defeat after that and they all began building snow people. Fred and George then enchanted them to walk around and attack unsuspecting people with snow balls. It was amusing to sit on the front steps of the school and watch students and even a few professors try to escape the snow people. One such professor that got trapped by the snow people was Severus and he wasn't very amused and melted two of the snow men before the others retreated.

"Misters Weasley. Care to spend the rest of your break cleaning cauldrons?" Snape threatened.

"No sir." The twins both said as one and ended the spell controlling the remaining snow people.

"Thank you. Harry I'd like to speak to you alone if you don't mind. You can rejoin your friends after we're done."

"Alright." Harry got up off the steps and followed Severus back to their quarters.

"I'm going to tell you something that you're not allowd to tell anyone else."

"What is it Severus?"

"Sirius Black sent you the broom." Harry gasped. "Don't worry Harry. Black isn't after you he's after this." He held up a small cage with Ron Weasley's pet rat inside.

"Why does he want Ron's rat?"

"This isn't an ordinary rat Harry. It's really a wizard who's been living as a rat for the past twelve years. This is the man who betrayed your parents to Voldemort. I'm keeping him with me until we can find Black so he can be cleared of his charges."

"Why do we have to find Black?"

"Wizarding laws state that to be pardoned you've got to be present at the pardoning. Black will be coming soon cause he knows I have his ticket to freedom."

"How does he know? Have you spoken with him?"

"I found him walking around the grounds the other day with Miss Granger's cat. I told him I had Pettigrew and to come back after Christmas break to retrieve the rat. He'll be back but it may take a while since he doesn't really trust me."

Harry stared at Severus in confusion. Why didn't he just take Black in to the Ministry when he'd found him? It didn't make sense to Harry but he felt that Severus must have had a reason for what he'd done. Shrugging it off Harry went over to his new broom. He was beginning to think that this broom had something to do with everything.

"Can I take it outside Severus?" Harry asked picking up the new Firebolt.

"Of course you can Harry just be careful. That's an extremely fast broom and you've only ever ridden slow brooms. Just don't lose it or your godfather will be upset."

"I'll be careful Severus. Do you want to come watch me?"

"I need to get my lesson plans ready for the new term. Dumbledore wants me to return to my normal teaching position once the break is over."

"What about me? Where will I go while you're teaching?" Harry began to pout.

"Well Dumbledore feels that you just might be ready to enter into some of the real classes with your year mates. You'll be in History of Magic and Charms with the other third year Slytherins and have Transfiguration, DADA and Herbology with the Gryffindors. I still don't think you're ready to start Potions in the classroom yet but by next school year you will be."

"So I'll have all my classes with my friends then?"

"Exactly and just so you know all the teachers know that you may not know everything from the first two years but you know enough now to join your friends. If you don't feel ready to start classes with the other students yet I'll tell Dumbledore and he'll just find some one to cover my classes for the rest of the year."

"No I'll be fine. Draco and Blaise will take good care of me and so will Ron and Hermione. I trust them now so they won't let anything bad happen to me." Harry gave Severus a hug then whispered. "Thank you for telling Black to get me the broom." Harry then grabbed the broom and went running back outside.

"Wow Harry is that a Firebolt?" Ron yelled in shock when he saw Harry running towards him with the broom.

"Yeah. It was a Christmas present. Severus said I could take it out as long as I'm careful. Do you want to go down to the pitch with me to test it out? I'll let you have a go at it after me."

"That'd be great." Ron and Harry made their way to the quidditch pitch.

The two boys spent three hours flying around the pitch and doing stupid tricks. By the time Hermione came to find them they both looked like they'd been in a bad fight. If it wasn't for the fact she'd seen them doing the tricks she would have sworn they had been fighting. She dragged both of them and the broom back up to the castle and made them go see Madam Pomfrey. Poppy was not impressed when she saw who was walking into her wing.

"Harry James Potter what did you do this time?" Poppy scolded as Harry sat down on what was now called his bed.

"Ron and I were trying to do tricks on my new broom but we're not that good at it so we fell….a lot." Harry answered sheepishly.

"You know I shouldn't even heal you two but since it's Christmas I'll be nice." Poppy went off to grabbed the needed healing potions. "Drink these they get to lunch."

"Thank you auntie Poppy." Harry said after gulping down the potion. "We'll be more careful next time and not do any stupid tricks."

"You better cause I won't heal you if you do something stupid like this again."

"Alright auntie Poppy." Harry and Ron quickly left the hospital wing and went down to lunch.

"Is she always this strict with you Harry?" Ron asked before they went into the great hall.

"Yes because when I first came here I was very badly beat up. Poppy is just worried that the next time I fall I'll hurt myself so badly I'll actually shatter a bone. She's already had to reset most of the bones in my body twice since I've been here."

"Wow. Did it hurt?"

"Don't know. Severus gave me a really strong sleeping draught before they did it. I do know they had to re-break most of my bones so they could heal properly."

"I do hope you have an explanation for that dried blood on you cheek Harry." Severus whispered when Harry sat down next to him.

"Please don't get mad. Hermione and auntie Poppy have both scolded me already. Ron and I decided to try some tricks on my new broom but we just kept falling a lot. We got some healing draughts from auntie Poppy before coming down here."

"Harry you know that was really dangerous. You could have been seriously injured. I may have to take that broom away from you if you can't use it responsibly."

"Please don't take it away. I promise I won't try anymore stupid tricks." Harry began to pout.

"Fine you've got one more chance but if you do even one trick I'll take it away. Now eat something."

Harry smiled and began to eat his lunch. After lunch Draco and Blaise finally reappeared and dragged Harry down to the Slytherin common room. The three Slytherins then spent the rest of the day eating candy and drinking cocoa in front of the fire. Harry stayed with them again that night in Draco's room. Severus was glad that Harry was becoming comfortable being with his friends so much. He just hoped it would continue after the rest of the students returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry didn't stay in Draco's room after Christmas. He'd begun to miss being around Severus so he told Draco and Blaise he'd be staying in his own room from then on. They were slightly sad that Harry wouldn't be staying with them anymore but they understood that he was still so used to being around Severus all the time. Severus was glad to have Harry back with him but worried that Harry would never be able to adjust to being away from him.

Once the new term started Harry started going to classes and eating breakfast and lunch in the great hall. He still split his time between the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table. His two groups of friends were still friendly with each other but weren't comfortable enough to eat meals together yet. Harry hoped that with time they'd begin to be more comfortable. One good thing about splitting his time between the two groups was that the other students didn't judge him based on his house since they had no clue which it was.

Classes were a little stressful for Harry at first but after the first two weeks he'd gotten used to the pace of things and was actually becoming one of the top students in his year. Hermione and Draco were still better then him but he was getting close to catching them. All the teachers loved Harry, well except Binns but the ghost didn't really count. Harry's favorite class by far was DADA and he really loved Professor Lupin. It only took him two days to realize that Professor Lupin had been friends with his parents when they'd all been at school.

Half-way through his third week of classes, Harry decided to approach Professor Lupin about his parents. He didn't know that much about his father since Severus refused to talk about him. He was a little nervous that Professor Lupin wouldn't talk to him but he stayed after class anyways. Harry waited until the last student had left before walking up to Professor Lupin.

"Professor Lupin. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Harry asked softly.

"Is anything wrong Harry? Are you having difficulty with your class work?" Lupin asked.

"No class is fine. Actually I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents. Severus won't talk about my father and I was wondering what he was like. I know you were friends with him before he died."

"Why don't we go to my office to talk. It's far more comfortable there." Harry nodded in agreement and followed Lupin into his office. "So what exactly do you want to know Harry?"

"Everything. I really know nothing about my father except what he looked like. Severus only ever talks about my mum and how nice she was. I don't know anything else but I want to know what they were like better."

"I guess I'll start by telling you how I met your father. I was sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express waiting for it to leave. Suddenly a boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes walked in. He asked if he could join me since everywhere else was full. After I nodded he took the seat across from me. He introduced himself as James Potter and I told him my name.

"After the train finally began to move we started talking. I don't remember exactly what we talked about but we spent most of the ride laughing together. When we got off the train we ended up in the same boat together with two other boys, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. All four of us ended up in Gryffindor together and became really close friends." Lupin stopped when he realized that Harry was growling about something. "I'm sorry to say that your father and myself were both friends with Sirius Black but back when we were in school he wasn't crazy."

"I already knew that Sirius Black was friends with my father. I also know that Black is my godfather. I just never knew that my father was actually friends with that rat Pettigrew."

"How'd you know Pettigrew was a Rat animagus?"

"Because Severus has him locked up in a cage in our room until Black comes back again. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort not Black." Harry then clamped his hands over his mouth. 'Damn Severus is going to be so pissed. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Pettigrew.'

"How are you so sure this rat Snape has is really Peter Pettigrew? Sirius killed him twelve years ago."

"I know cause I've seen him with my own eyes. Pettigrew faked his death by cutting off his finger and transforming. He's also the one who really killed all those muggles twelve years ago. Only my parents, Severus, and Black knew that Pettigrew was really the secret keeper. My parents had changed from Black to Pettigrew a few days before they were killed."

"Who told you all this Harry?"

"Pettigrew under veritaserum." Harry answered just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lupin yelled towards it.

"I brought your potion Lupin." Severus stated as he walked in carrying a steaming goblet. "Oh Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Professor Lupin was telling me how he became friends with my dad and a bit about his misconceptions about Pettigrew. I'm sorry but I accidentally told him the truth." Harry admitted.

"He deserved to know the truth Harry. It's okay that you told him. I'm not mad at you." Severus assured him. "Remus you may be the only one that Black will actually listen to. He's currently hiding out in the Shrieking Shack so you may want to go see him during the next full moon."

"Why should I believe you Snape? You always hated us when we were in school. How do I know you're not lying?" Lupin snapped.

"This is how I know you'll believe me." He pulled a small cage out of his pocket that held a rat. "I know you recognize him. I'd perform the spell to force him to revert to human form but Harry gets quite upset when he sees him."

"Harry could you step outside for a moment? I'd like complete proof before I'll believe Snape."

"Alright." Harry got up but before he left he placed a listening spell on the room. He didn't want to leave Severus alone in a room with two people who didn't like him

"Okay Snape Harry's gone so prove that this rat is really Peter." Harry heard Lupin say before Severus muttered the spell.

"Remus….my old friend." Peter's voice squeaked.

"You are no friend of mine anymore Peter. Snape I believe you now. I'll go get Sirius tomorrow." Remus stated as Severus muttered the spell to force Peter to transform again.

"Harry you can come back in now." Severus said softly and Harry opened the door. "Did the twins teach you that listening spell?"

"Yeah. I didn't trust Pettigrew and I was worried you might get hurt." Harry replied sheepishly.

"I understand Harry. I need to grade essays now. I'll see you at dinner." Severus gave Harry a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before walking out.

"Professor can you tell me more about my parents or would you like me to leave?" Harry asked.

"I think I can handle telling you more about your parents and I'll even tell you about Sirius if you'd like." Lupin answered.

"I'd like that. You really should take your potion first though. Best to get it over with I always say."

"You're right." Lupin picked up the goblet and quickly drank the Wolfsbane. "Disgusting as always. I really wish Snape could find a way to make it taste a little better."

"They're potions. They're not meant to taste good."

"You're probably right Harry." Lupin laughed softly then retook his seat. "Alright back to the stories. I first met your mum at the Start-Of-Term feast and liked her instantly. She was extremely nice and also a total bookworm just like me. We spent a large part of the feast discussing our favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_." Harry giggled at that. "What's so funny Harry?"

"That's Hermione's and my favorite book as well."

"Really well then maybe sometime we can discuss it together."

"That'd be nice but I want to hear about my parents right now."

"Right well your mum and dad didn't hit it off very well at first. You mum thought your dad was arrogant and he thought she was a know-it-all. It wasn't until our third year that he actually began to develop a crush on her. Lily still found him arrogant and hated that he was always playing pranks on the other students, especially on Snape and the other Slytherins. Snape and your mum were actually Potions partners since the first year and she was always sticking up for him against your dad and Sirius. They were the two main pranksters of our little group and had a major dislike of Snape and the Slytherins.

"Sirius didn't like the Slytherins because he hated his family and most of his cousins were in Slytherin. He was actually the only Black to not be sorted into Slytherin. The Black family is one of the oldest Pure-blood families in our world. Most of the pure blood families are related to each other in one way or another."

"Draco told me that he's technically related to Sirius, the Weasleys and me but it's a distant relation."

"He's actually probably related to more pure-blood families then that. Anyways back to the stories. Your mum didn't see past your dads arrogance until our sixth year. Your dad had saved Snape's life and when your mum found out she became good friends with then started to date your dad. They got married a few months after we all graduated."

"Why'd my dad save Severus if he hated him?"

"Well your father did have a conscious and he couldn't let his best friend kill Snape no matter how much he hated Snape."

"Who tried to kill Severus?" Harry growled in a rage.

"Do you know what that potion I took earlier is?"

"Yeah it's Wolfsbane. Severus says you take it so you can retain your human mind even when you transform into a Werewolf."

"Sirius had led Snape to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon while I was transformed. I had lunged at Snape because he was a human but your father got between us then dragged Snape away. When I was still a student Wolfsbane hadn't been invented so my mind was controlled by the wolf."

"Oh…Does Severus know it was you?"

"Yeah because he saw me transform before I tried to attack him. Also after the incident I tried to apologize to him for what had happened. Of course he wouldn't listen but I tried."

"I don't think he blames you for what happened anymore. Can I ask you a question about something I saw written on a picture from when you were all in school?"

"Sure."

"The back of the picture was labeled Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, The Marauders and Lily Evans. What did the names mean?"

"Oh those were the names we gave ourselves. You see Sirius and your dad found out I was a werewolf during our second year and the two of them along with Peter began training in secret to be Animagi. I was Moony because I only change into my form during the full moon. Wormtail is Peter because he transforms into a rat. Padfoot was Sirius' name because his form is a large black dog. Your dad was Prongs and he became a stag. We liked having little nicknames for our forms and it was better then referring to the transformations as my furry little problem."

Harry giggled. "That sounds like you have a problem with some furry little animal like a bunny or something."

"Yeah, your father said the same thing once." Remus replied with a laugh of his own.

"Thank you for telling me all this Professor. I feel like I know my parents a little better. Maybe you could tell me more stories about your adventures sometime."

"I'd like that Harry. Maybe once Sirius gets back he could tell you some as well. He and your dad were practically like brothers so he'd probably know more then I do. Oh you can call me Remus in private if you'd like Harry."

"Thank you Remus. I should get back to my room now. I've still got a bunch of homework to finish. It was really nice hearing stories about my parents from someone who really knew them. I'll see you in class next week." Harry got up and after giving Remus a wave left.

"Hey Harry! Where've you been all afternoon? We've been looking for you since classes got out." Draco called out when he saw Harry walking down the stairs towards the Dungeons.

"I was talking to Professor Lupin about my parents. He was friends with them when they were all in school. He was telling me a little about them. Why were you and Blaise looking for me?"

"We wanted to go flying and show you off to the Slytherin captain. He's looking for a new seeker to finish out the season since Terence Higgs was just pulled from the school by his parents. You're the perfect size to be a seeker and you've got the best broom in the school. So what do you say Harry, will you try out?"

"I guess let me just go get my…." Harry began but stopped when Blaise held up his broom.

"We're way ahead of you Harry." Blaise stated and handed the broom to Harry. "Now come on lets get down to the pitch before Flint ends try outs."

The three Slytherins ran to the pitch and made it there just in time for Harry to try out. Draco tried out as well because Harry asked him to. They were both shocked when Flint said they'd both made the team and would both get to play. Draco would be playing seeker against Hufflepuff and Harry would play against Gryffindor. They both went running back to the castle to tell Severus that they'd made the team.

"Severus!" Harry yelled as he shut the door behind himself and Draco.

"I'm in the lab Harry." Severus called back so the two boys went back there. "Well you two look happy about something. Tell me what it is?"

"We made the Quidditch team. We're the new seekers and will each get to play one game." Draco answered quickly.

"Well good job Draco. I knew you'd make it if you tried out." Severus smiled at him then turned to Harry. "Harry are you insane? You could fall and shatter a bone."

"Blaise and Draco said I should try out since I'm the perfect size to be a seeker and I have the fastest broom in the entire school. I know that quidditch can be dangerous but I really want to play. I feel so free when I'm on my broom and it was so exciting chasing the Snitch around. It's only one game Severus. Please just let me play the one game." Harry begged.

"Fine you can play one game but I want to discuss this again before you try out for a permanent spot on the team. I'm not really sure if your bones are strong enough to handle getting injured playing quidditch."

"Oh thank you Severus." Harry threw himself at Severus and kissed him without even thinking. When he realized what he'd done he pulled back blushing. "Sorry Severus. I didn't mean to do that."

"Harry calm down. It's fine." Severus laughed. "I get that you were overcome with happiness and it just happened. Now you two get out of here cause I've got to finish this potion before dinner."

Harry began to laugh as well. "Alright Severus. I'm going to eat dinner in the great hall tonight with Draco and Blaise."

"Okay Harry now go." Severus shoed the two boys from the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"If that's how you react to being let to do things I think I just might have to give you permission to do more things after saying no." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut up Draco." Harry gently shoved Draco as the two of them walked through the hall to the Slytherin common room.

"Why don't you make me?" Draco challenged.

"I know what you're trying to do Draco and it's not gonna work." Harry stopped in front of the entrance to Slytherin and gave the password.

"Oh really? Well we'll just see about that."

"Whatever Draco." Harry began walking towards Draco's room.

"I just love a challenge." Draco said softly to himself before following Harry. "So what do you want to do for the next hour Harry?"

"Let's play chess. I need to get better at it so I can have a slight chance against Ron."

"Fine." Draco set up his chess set and they began to play. "You're so lucky that you just have to play against Ginny. Do you know who the Hufflepuff seeker is?"

"Yeah Cedric Diggory." Harry answered.

"Have you seen him Harry? He's a perfect specimen of the male anatomy. I saw him taking a swim out in the lake last year and…..oh. He is so divine with his shirt off. All those well sculpted muscles with water running down them. Oh and he has the firmest ass I've ever seen." Draco looked over at Harry to see if his description was having any effect. He smirked when he saw that Harry's face was flushed and his eyes slightly dilated. "I just wanted to run my hands over every inch of his body. I wanted to feel those muscles rippling below my hands."

"Just shut up Draco." Harry growled.

"Make me and I will." Draco slowly began to lick his lips.

Harry slowly walked around the small table they were sitting at and straddled Draco's lap. He then leaned forward and forcefully captured Draco's lips. Draco carefully wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry's tongue entered his mouth. The two of them fought for dominance with their tongues. The tongue fight continued until the need to breathe over came them.

"Damn." Harry sighed. "I hate you and your damn silver tongue."

"Sure you do." Draco whispered sarcastically before kissing Harry again.

"You're right." Harry muttered against his lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Draco pulled back with a smirk and Harry smacked him gently on the arm.

"Prat." Harry scolded with a grin before getting up and dragging Draco slowly to the bed. He turned them around and gently pushed Draco onto the bed before climbing on top of him. "I'll make you change your story."

"Harry what's gotten in to you?" Draco asked as Harry began kissing down his jaw.

"You don't even realize the affect you have on me by just talking. Your voice drives me insane, especially when you're talking about the male form." Harry sent a locking and silencing charm at the door before devouring Draco's mouth again. He slowly began unbuttoning Draco's robe.

"Harry stop." Draco gasped and grabbed a hold of Harry's hands. "We really should talk about this before you start undressing me."

Harry groaned. "You're right Draco. I hate that you're right."

"I'm sorry Harry. I just don't want you doing something you're not ready for just because I was trying to make you kiss me."

"I understand." Harry moved off of Draco and sat down next to him. "You don't want us to do something that we'll regret later."

"Actually I'm more worried that we'll go too far, you'll freak out and I'll lose one of my best friends. I don't want to lose my friend Harry." Harry smiled. "I really like having you around Harry. You're one of my best friends and I'm just worried you'll go further then you're comfortable just because you think it will make me happy. I'd love to do more then just snog but not if you're not ready."

"Draco I've been thinking about you a lot since that first kiss we shared. I've been ready to go further with you for a while now just never knew how to tell you." Harry admitted with a blush.

"Just promise me you'll stop me if I start going further then you're comfortable."

"I promise I'll stop you before we go further then I'm ready for."

"That's all I needed to hear." Draco pulled Harry back on top of himself and kissed him soundly.

Harry returned his hands to unbuttoning Draco's robe then started on his shirt. Once both were unbuttoned he slid them off of Draco's shoulders and began to run his hands over Draco's smooth chest. Draco moaned at the touch and began to remove Harry's robe and shirt as well. When both of them were shirtless they sat back to admire each other. Draco licked his lips before leaning up and latching onto Harry's collar bone. He began to gently bite and lick along Harry's neck leaving little red marks in his wake.

"Gods Draco." Harry gasped as he rolled to the side pulling Draco on top of him.

"You okay Harry?" Draco stopped his marking.

"Your mouth is just amazing." Harry then pulled Draco's lips down to his own and began to devour him. Harry then placed kisses along Draco's jaw down to his neck.

"Mmm…" Draco moaned as Harry bit his neck.

"You like that?" Harry whispered against his neck before returning all his attention to marking Draco's neck.

Draco moaned in appreciation and began feathering kisses on the top of Harry's head. Harry looked up and returned his lips to Draco's. They began battling for dominance again. Draco then slowly made his way down to Harry's chest and began leaving little bite marks everywhere. When he reached Harry's nipples he gently licked one making Harry arch beneath him. Liking the way Harry reacted to that Draco paid more attention to Harry's nipples.

Draco eventually moved further down until he reached Harry's belly button. He placed a few soft kisses around it before sticking his tongue in. Harry gasped and moaned at the same time making Draco smirk. He began to basically fuck Harry's belly button with his tongue. Harry was soon moaning and babbling incoherently. Draco smirked again before slowly moving lower until he reached the top of Harry's pants.

"Do you want me to stop or may I continue?" Draco looked at Harry and waited for his answer.

"Continue." Harry gasped out.

Draco unzipped Harry's jeans and slowly pulled them off. He gasped when he saw that Harry wore nothing underneath.

"Do you always go commando Harry?"

"Usually. Underwear is so uncomfortable." Harry answered with a smirk. "Are you just going to sit there staring at me or are you going to take off the last of your clothes as well?"

"I'm enjoying the view." Draco purred. "You're beautiful Harry."

"No I'm not." Harry insisted as he began unzipping Draco's pants. Draco just chuckled as he stepped out of his own pants.

"I think you're beautiful Harry." Draco silenced any further arguments by kissing Harry until he was breathless.

Harry pulled Draco down so he was laying on top of him again. They both moaned loudly as their cocks made contact with each other. Harry thought it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt. Draco began to gently move his hips so their cocks rubbed together. He also began to mark Harry's neck again making him moan even louder.

"I want more Draco." Harry moaned. "I need more."

Draco slowly kissed his way down Harry's chest and stomach to the base of his cock. He then looked at Harry for permission to continue. When Harry nodded Draco took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth and gently ran his tongue along the tip. Harry moaned loudly and begged for more. Draco took him almost entirely into his mouth making Harry scream in shock. He didn't know someone could actually take that much cock into their mouth.

Draco began to run his tongue along the underside of Harry's cock as he sucked. He knew Harry probably wouldn't last very long so he relaxed his throat and took him all the way in. Harry screamed Draco's name as he spilled himself down Draco's throat. The sound of Harry's orgasm pushed Draco over the edge and he came all over the bedspread without ever touching his own cock. He swallowed all of Harry's cum before releasing the cock from his mouth.

"Wow." Harry gasped dazedly as he regained the ability to talk.

"That was amazing. Do you know how sexy you sound when you're cumming?" Draco asked breathlessly and Harry shook his head. "Just hearing you scream my name like that had me cumming."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Draco agreed before kissing Harry.

"Hmm…interesting." Harry remarked as he tasted himself on Draco's lips.

"You're so cute." Draco kissed him again before laying his head on Harry's chest and falling asleep. Harry fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile Severus was sitting at the head table trying to figure out where Harry was. It was already halfway through dinner and there was no sign of him or Draco. Severus was positive that Harry said he'd be eating dinner in the great hall this evening. He saw Blaise sitting alone with a large gap on either side of him confirming that Harry and Draco were supposed to be there. Deciding to go see if the two Slytherins had just gotten wrapped up in a chess game or something, Severus excused himself. He went first to his own quarters to see if Harry had just changed his mind.

Not finding any sign of Harry he made his way to the Slytherin common room. Knowing that Harry and Draco rarely ever spent time in the common room he went straight to Draco's room. Finding the door was warded shut he began to worry. Taking a quick scan he also found a silencing charm in place. Quickly pulling down the wards he opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw the clothes scattered on the floor. Stepping into the room he noticed that Harry and Draco were both asleep on the bed entirely naked. He gasped loudly when he noticed the cum on the bedspread waking Harry who just stared at him in shock.

"Huh?" Draco asked sleepily when he felt Harry tense under him.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Severus growled making Draco jump.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco gasped in shock pulling the blanket over himself and Harry.

"Why are you so upset Severus?" Harry asked slightly confused by Severus' reaction.

"Because I was worried about you since you missed dinner. When I came to find you I found the door warded shut then I find clothes scattered every where and the two of you naked in bed together. I was worried that something bad had happened to you Harry." Severus explained.

"I'm sorry Severus. I didn't mean to worry you we just kinda fell asleep." Harry apologized.

"We need to talk Harry. Get dressed and come to my quarters." Severus turned around and left closing the door behind him.

"Is Draco in his room?" Blaise asked him in the hall.

"Yes they're both in there but you should wait until Harry comes out before going in there." Severus warned then continued on his way.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked as Harry pulled his pants on.

"I'm fine Draco." Harry lied as he tried to button his shirt but his hands were shaking to much.

"You're not fine. Come here." Draco gently pulled Harry into his arms and just held him as he began to cry.

"I'm scared Draco. What if Severus is mad at me? I don't want him to be mad at me." Harry sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay Harry. Uncle Sev was probably just shocked by how he found us and wants to make sure that you're okay. He cares about you a lot Harry and just wants what's best for you. Are you okay with what happened between us Harry?"

"Yeah. It was amazing."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Draco kissed him gently as he wiped the tears from his face. "Just take a deep breath." Draco then began to button Harry's shirt for him.

"Thank you Draco. I'll be back once I sort everything out with Severus." Harry picked up his robe and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"I'll be waiting." They shared another short kiss before Harry left.

"Hey Harry…" Blaise began then noticed the tear stains on his friend's face. "Is everything okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well you have tear stains on your face and your eyes are a little puffy as if you've been crying."

"I was. You can ask Draco what happened. I've got to go talk to Severus right now." Harry gave his friend a smile before continuing on his way.

"Harry I'm not mad at you." Severus stated the moment Harry walked in.

"I know. Draco said you reacted how you did because you were worried about me and you care about me. You don't want me getting hurt." Harry replied calmly sitting down beside Severus.

"Well Draco would be right. I'm sorry for getting so upset before. It just caught me so off guard to see you and Draco like that."

"I understand."

"Harry just tell me one thing. Did you want whatever happened between the two of you?"

"Yes I did. I was actually the one who started things today. Well technically Draco started it but really he was just trying to get me to kiss him after I kissed you. I just took it further then kissing. Draco did stop me before we began taking off our clothes and we talked about if this was really what I wanted to be doing. He didn't want us doing anything together that I wasn't comfortable with. Draco basically let me control everything that happened."

"Well I'm glad to know he didn't push you into anything you weren't ready for. He may be my godson but I'll take your side if he ever pushes you too far. I don't want you getting hurt cause I care about you."

"Thank you for caring so much Severus." Harry gave him a hug. "Will you be hurt if I decide to move into the dorms?"

"I told you when you were sorted that you can stay in the dorms if you want. Just remember that you're also always welcome here. I will be hurt if you stop coming to visit me. I've gotten used to having you around."

"I promise I won't be abandoning you Severus. We'll still do dinner together most nights if you're okay with that."

"That sounds perfect. But you're welcome to visit other times as well."

"Okay. Are we okay now Severus?"

"Yeah we're fine Harry. You probably want to get back to Draco."

"Kinda." Harry answered sheepishly.

"I'll have a house elf move your stuff to Draco's room later if you'd like."

"Thanks." Harry hugged him again before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Blaise knocked on Draco's door. He decided that it was safer to knock then walk right in like he usually did. Draco grabbed his dressing gown and put it on before seeing who was at his door. He smiled when he saw it was Blaise and let him in. Blaise took in the appearance of the room as he made his way to the chess table to sit down.

"Just give me a moment to finish cleaning up then we can talk." Draco stated as he picked up his scattered clothes and cast a cleaning charm on his bed.

"What the hell happened in here? You are not a messy person Dray." Blaise asked.

"Did Harry say you could know what happened?"

"Yeah he said to ask you why he had been crying. Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine it's just that Severus kinda walked in and found the two of us in bed together….naked. Sev kinda yelled at him before storming back to his room. Harry got scared that Sev was mad and began to cry. I calmed him down then he left to talk to Sev."

"Wait, you and Harry were in bed together naked? How the hell did that happen?"

"Well it started out with me just trying to get Harry to kiss me. He's weak to my descriptions of the male form and always gets turned on. We'd been talking about Cedric Diggory and how perfect his body is, especially when it's wet then Harry got fed up with my talking and shut me up by kissing me. After that he pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down on to it before climbing on top of me. He began to undress me but I stopped him so we could talk about what he wanted.

"After talking for a few minutes and Harry promising to stop me if things were going too far we returned to undressing each other. Once we were both out of our shirts I began to mark his neck and chest. Eventually I reached his pants and he gave me permission to take them off. After that I took my own pants off then returned to marking him again. When I reached his cock he gave me permission to continue and I gave him a blow job. When he screamed my name it was such an amazing sound it made me cum as well. We fell asleep after that and woke when Sev walked in and found us." Draco finished just as there was another knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to let Harry in.

"Everything okay with Sev now?" Draco asked after giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Yeah and he's gonna have a house elf move my stuff in here soon. You don't mind if I move in here now?" Harry began to worry since he hadn't actually asked Draco if it'd be okay.

"It's fine Harry. I'm gonna love having you here with me every morning when I wake up." Draco kissed him once more to seal his point.

"I take it from your blush that Draco told you everything?" Harry asked looking at Blaise who was blushing brightly.

"Um…yeah he did. Do you mind that I know?" Blaise replied not looking Harry in the eye.

"It's fine as long as you don't go blabbing it to everyone. We can't let Pansy find out or Draco is toast."

"Yeah like I'd ever tell that cow anything." Blaise stated with a snort. "Pansy is a little bitch who doesn't deserve to even know Dray let alone be betrothed to him."

"I'll say and lets hope that Sev finds a way to end that stupid contract. I really don't want to kill anyone to make sure they won't have to marry."

"Don't worry Harry. Uncle Sev will find a way to get me out of it or he'll just do the killing himself." Draco said with a laugh as his stomach began to growl. Harry laughed at that then snapped his fingers causing Dobby to appear at his feet.

"How may Dobby help you sir?" Dobby asked with a low bow.

"Draco and I missed dinner and are hungry. Could you bring us something to eat please Dobby?" Harry requested.

"Dobby will be right back with you food sir." Dobby popped away then returned with a large tray filled with a selection of everything from dinner that evening. "Anything else for you sir?"

"No this is great Dobby. Thank you."

"You is most welcome sir. Please call on Dobby if yous is needing anything else." Dobby bowed once more before leaving.

"How come you can summon the house elves like that? Students usually can't do that." Draco asked in shock.

"I can only summon Dobby. He's taken a liking to me so he'll do things for me if I need him to." Harry answered. "Now eat. I didn't have him bring this food just for us to look at it."

The three boys quickly devoured the food then collapsed on Draco's bed. They spent the rest of the evening laying there doing their homework and talking about quidditch. Harry had watched a few games but still didn't fully understand it yet. The two Slytherins were more then happy to explain everything to Harry including the way Slytherins really played. Harry didn't fully like all the liberties the Slytherin players usually took but knew that most of them wouldn't effect him so it didn't really matter. At around eleven Blaise excused himself and returned to his own room. Harry was getting tired by then so he and Draco went to bed as well.

"Good morning my sweet." Draco whispered as he softly kissed Harry's forehead the next morning.

"Morning." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"It's time to wake up or we'll miss breakfast." Draco gently nudged Harry to urge him to open his eyes. Harry just pulled Draco down to him and kissed him. "Come on Harry we've got to get up. As much as I'd rather stay here in bed with you all day we've got classes to attend and you know Sev will skin me alive if I let you miss breakfast."

"I know but it was worth a try to convince you to let us stay here." Harry sat up and kissed Draco again.

"Out of bed before I cave in and get us both in trouble." Draco threw the covers off both of them before slipping out of bed.

"Damn it's cold." Harry whined trying to pull the covers back up.

"Then get dressed so you'll be warmer." Draco threw one of Harry's robes at him along with a pair of pants.

"You know I need a shirt as well."

"I'm getting there." Draco pulled two shirts from his wardrobe and tossed one to Harry.

"Um…this is your shirt Draco." Harry stated once he'd put the shirt on.

"I know." Draco smirked at him. "I like the idea of you spending the day wearing some of my clothes. If my pants would actually fit you I'd give you a pair of those as well."

"I'd love to spend my day in your pants but alas I can't." Draco laughed and kissed Harry for his comment.

"You better watch what you say once we leave our room. We don't want anyone finding out about us before Sev can break the marriage contract." Draco then captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Stop that Draco or we really will be in trouble." Harry whispered against Draco's lips before he was kissed again.

"I just wanted to show you how much I care about you since the moment we leave this room we'll have to act as if there's nothing going on between us."

"I know." Harry replied sadly.

"Come on lets get this over with. The sooner we leave the sooner we'll be coming back." Draco kissed him one last time before opening his door.

Since Harry only had History of Magic and Transfiguration that day he was able to spend most of the day in his room. He finished all his homework before Draco got out of his last class of the day. Draco was so glad to be out of classes cause it meant he could spend time with Harry. The moment he walked through the door to his room he grabbed Harry and kissed him until both of them were breathless. Harry then pulled Draco over to their bed and the two of them resumed their snogging while pulling each others clothes off.

They spent a lot more time exploring each others bodies then they had the day before. They mapped out every point with their hands and then their mouths. Harry still wasn't ready to do anything to Draco but did let Draco give him another mind blowing blow job. As before Draco came just from the sound of Harry's orgasm. Draco then cast a cleaning charm on both them and the bed.

"Damn." Harry gasped making Draco laugh.

"Come my sweet. I think we are both in need of a shower. Cleaning charms can only clean so much." Draco gently pulled Harry off the bed and into the loo. They both stepped into the shower and began to wash each other. Of course they did get distracted a bit so it took them over half an hour to get clean.

"We're late for dinner." Harry stated as he pulled a clean robe on.

"Does it truly matter?" Draco asked.

"No just thought you should know. Come on though, we don't want to miss it entirely or Sev will get pissed."

"So true." Draco finished buttoning his robe before pulling Harry to him for a kiss. "Now I'm ready."

Harry laughed as he opened the door and ran right into Pansy. They both stumbled backwards, Harry into Draco's arms and Pansy into the wall. She glared at Harry standing in Draco's arms. Pansy didn't like other people getting close to Draco since he never let her near him.

"Come on Harry. We don't want to miss dinner." Draco stated and began pulling Harry down the hall away from Pansy. He didn't want to deal with Pansy at that moment. Harry slyly flicked his wand at their bedroom door locking it before following Draco. He didn't want Pansy poking around in there while they were gone.

"There you two are. I thought you were going to sleep through dinner again." Blaise said as they sat down beside him in the great hall.

"Nope just decided to take a shower and lost track of the time." Harry replied, filling his plate.

"How do you….oh you both took a shower. Now I understand." Blaise whispered.

"Draco Malfoy how dare you leave me like that!" Pansy screamed as she stormed over to where he was sitting.

"Why whatever do you mean Pansy?" Draco asked with mock sweetness.

"That idiot knocked me over and you just left me sitting there on the ground." Pansy snarled pointing at Harry.

"Really Pansy you're thirteen for Merlin's sake, you should be able to get up off the ground by yourself."

"Argh…I'm going to tell my father about this." Pansy warned before storming away.

"I think I need to have a little talk with uncle Sev about this. I'll be right back Harry." Draco got up from the Slytherin table and went to the head table.

"What's Miss Parkinson grumbling about this time Draco?" Severus asked.

"Harry ran into her as we were leaving our room and she fell. I didn't stop to help her up and just continued on my way. When she confronted me about it I told her that she's thirteen and shouldn't need my help to get up. That really pissed her off and now she's off to go tell her father about my actions." Draco explained. "I know that Father won't be happy when Mr. Parkinson tells him how I've been treating Pansy."

"No Lucius won't be happy. I think that we've got some damage control to do. I'm sorry to say but I think you'll need to start spending more time with Pansy and try to win her over. You'll also need to apologize to her for what you said today. Think up some story to explain away your supposed rudeness."

"Isn't there another way to keep me out of trouble without having to spend time with _her_?" Draco whined.

"I'm afraid not. At least for now. Maybe once you convince her that you may actually care for her you can regain most of your distance from her."

"Fine. I'll go find her and apologize." Draco sighed and returned to the Slytherin table. "I've got to do damage control before I get in a lot of trouble with my father. I'll see you back in our room later Harry."

"Alright but be careful Draco. I don't trust her." Harry stated sadly.

"I will be. Blaise keep Harry company while I'm gone." Blaise just nodded and scooted closer to Harry's side. Draco gave them each one last sad smile before going off in search of Pansy. He found her sitting in the Slytherin common room finishing her letter to her father.

"Pansy could I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked calmly.

"Come to insult me more Draco?" Pansy snarled.

"Look Pansy I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I was just trying to say that I don't think of you as a baby that needs to be fussed over every time they stumble even a little. I've seen you take harder falls then that and still get right back up on your own. Please forgive me Pansy." Draco explained moving closer to her as he spoke.

"Why the sudden change of heart Draco? You've never apologized to me before why are you starting now?"

"Pansy I really am sorry. It just took me this long to realize how poorly I've really been treating you. Can you give me another chance to make it up to you?" Draco gently tilted Pansy's face so they were looking right into each others eyes. "I want to make it up to you."

"You're serious?"

"Very much so. I never meant to hurt you Pansy."

"Then why are you always pushing me away whenever I try to get close to you?" Pansy had tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm not comfortable with you hanging off me all the time. It makes me feel trapped and like I can't breathe. Pansy you have to understand that I need my space. I'm willing to let you get close to me but you need to respect my personal space. Think you can be close to me without hanging off me all the time?"

"I'm sure I can." Pansy answered with a small giggle.

"Come here." Draco held his arms open in invitation and Pansy fell into his hug.

"Draco can I ask you a question?" Pansy whispered.

"What Pansy?"

"Why did you ward the door to your room shut tonight? You've never done that before."

"Oh that was Harry's doing. He doesn't like the idea that anyone could just go waltzing right into his room at any time when he's not there. He likes his privacy and doesn't want it to be invaded."

"Oh….I guess I should throw this letter away. It isn't really true anymore." Pansy tossed the letter she had just finished into the fireplace. "Do you think you could help me with my potions essay? I'm really lost and don't know what to do."

"Sure Pansy. Let me just go get my bag then I'll help you." Draco quickly made his way back to his room to grab his bag and write a short note to Harry.

_Harry my sweet. Everything is going well with the damage control. I've already gotten her to burn her letter to her father. I've gone to help her with her potions essay in the library. I'll be back before curfew so please don't worry. Blaise will be more then willing to stay with you until I get back. Kisses, Draco._

Draco placed the note on Harry's pillow before returning to the common room. "I think we should go to the library to work Pansy. It'll be quieter there since dinner is almost over."

"Alright." Pansy picked up her own bag before following Draco from the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Remus walked slowly through the tunnel to the Shirking Shack. It had been years since he'd last seen Sirius and even longer since he'd been to the shack. He was nervous about seeing his old friend and lover for the first time in twelve years. Remus had no clue how Sirius would react to seeing him again. He hadn't even fought to protect Sirius' innocence after the arrest. Taking a deep calming breath he opened the trap door into the shack.

Looking around the entry room he noticed paw prints everywhere. Most of them looked like dog prints but a few were smaller and looked like they belonged to a cat. This puzzled Remus quite a bit since the only cat animagus he knew of was Minerva but surely she hadn't been to the shack. Following the main trail of dog prints he went up the stairs and into what should have been a bedroom. The first thing he saw was a large black dog laying on the remains of a bed with a large orange cat curled up beside him. Both animals looked at the intruder with suspicion for a few minutes before the dog finally jumped from the bed to sniff at Remus.

After thoroughly sniffing every inch of Remus the dog went back over to the cat. The cat, which Remus finally recognized as Hermione Granger's, seemed to silently talk to the dog before hopping off the bed and walking past Remus. Remus just stood there waiting to see what the dog's next move would be. It wasn't long before the dog hopped back onto the bed and barked softly at Remus. Remus knew that the bark was an invitation to join the dog so he walked across the room and sat down on the bed as well. Once Remus had sat down the dog transformed into a thin shaggy man.

"How'd you know I was here Remus?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"Snape said you'd probably be here. How'd he know where you were?" Remus turned to face Sirius.

"He found me walking through the grounds a few weeks before Christmas with Crookshanks and told me he had Pettigrew. He also told me that Harry was at the castle and that he'd love a broom for Christmas. Two days after Christmas he followed Crookshanks through the tunnel and found me here. I only stayed since it's the safest place for me right now and it's also close to the castle so I can check up on Harry whenever I want." Sirius explained. "How is Snape treating Harry by the way? Is he being good to him?"

"Snape is taking very good care of Harry and he's really happy now. Snape was the one to rescue Harry from the Dursleys so he's extra protective of Harry. I'm actually surprised he actually let Harry fly since he's so fragile."

"What do you mean fragile? What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Harry was horribly abused by his relatives and when he got here Poppy had to re-break nearly every bone in his body so that they'd heal properly. They actually had to do the process twice since Harry's injuries were so extensive. His bones aren't that strong and Snape hasn't found a potion to strengthen them yet. He's also working on developing a potion to help Harry reach a more normal size for his age. He still only looks like he's eight years old."

"I'm going to kill those stupid muggles." Sirius growled.

"Calm down Siri. Albus has already taken care of it and the Dursleys are all in a Ministry lock up awaiting sentencing. Their trial was last week and they were all found guilt for child abuse, child endangerment, neglect and rape. Also Dudley, their son, was found guilt of selling Harry as a prostitute. He's also asked for the maximum penalty and they'll get it since it was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, that these crimes were committed against."

"Those monsters. How could they rape their own nephew? That's just wrong. I hope that they all have to suffer just as Harry did for all those years."

"They will." A voice stated from the shadows. "I'll make sure that they do even if I have to do it myself."

"Come out of the shadows Snape." Remus said and Severus stepped into the light. "Did you follow me here Snape?"

"I'm sorry but Miss Granger's cat led me here. I wasn't planing on coming but he was being quite persistent. So Black why's you send the cat to bring me here?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to see Pettigrew for myself before I believed you actually had him. Also I wasn't sure if I'd have to hurt you for mistreating Harry or something." Sirius answered.

"Trust me Black I'd never hurt Harry. He's been hurt enough in his life as it is. I won't let him be hurt again." Severus said as he pulled the cage from his robe. "I refuse to perform the spell to revert him to his human form but you may see the rat."

"Thank you." Sirius took the cage from Snape's hands and looked closely at the rat inside. "It's him alright. How'd you get him?"

"That silly Marauders Map of yours. I confiscated it from the Weasley Twins just after Halloween and saw Pettigrew laying on a bed in the third year Gryffindor's boys dormitory. It took me a few weeks of watching him to finally catch him and then I found you."

"How'd you figure out how to work it?"

"Didn't have too. The twins told me how to work it when I told them they could have it back after I was through. I wanted to find you so Harry wouldn't be shoved into some orphanage or with some other family that wouldn't take care of him. I'd take him myself but the ministry would never allow an ex-Death Eater to have custody of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I just want what's best for Harry. I'm only doing this for Harry." Severus explained. "Now it's almost sunset and I really don't want to be around when Lupin transforms. You know how to find me Black so just contact me when you're ready to be free. Oh and do try to hurry since the ministry will probably start deciding who gets custody of Harry soon."

"Thank you for taking care of Harry." Sirius said quickly before Severus left with a nod.

"You probably should transform back into Padfoot now. I don't want you to get hurt once I transform. I've taken the potion but I've never been around humans while transformed with it." Remus said after Snape had left.

"Alright Moony." Sirius quickly transformed back into his dog form and waited for Remus to transform as well. It was only five minutes later that Remus' transformation hit him. Once it was over he curled up on the bed with Padfoot and the two slept just like they used to do.

The next morning Remus awoke still wrapped around Sirius. At some point though Sirius had transformed back into his human form. It shocked Remus slightly to realize he was wrapped around a human and not a dog. He quickly checked Sirius for any injuries but finding none he relaxed. Slipping deeper into Sirius' embrace he let himself enjoy being near his lover once more. Granted they hadn't been lovers for the past twelve years but they hadn't ended their relationship either.

"Morning Reme." Sirius whispered.

"Morning Siri." Remus replied.

"I think that was the best nights sleep I've gotten in twelve years. Did the potion work properly?"

"Yeah it did. I just slept through the night and I didn't hurt you or myself in any way."

"That's good. Reme can I ask you something?"

"You just did but you can ask me something else if you wish."

"Prat." Sirius gently smacked Remus' arm.

"Just ask the question Siri."

"Have you had any lovers since I was arrested?"

"No I haven't. I loved you too much to ever seek out a new lover. I felt that if I did I'd be cheating on you since we never actually broke up before the arrest."

"Do you think you'd let me back into your life like that again?"

"Siri I still love you so of course I will. Part of me always hoped that you'd come back to me. My only request if I let you back into my life is that you won't leave me like that again."

"I promise you I'll never leave you again. The only thing that will part us again will be death but not for a very long time."

"Good." Remus gently kissed him.

"Do you need to return to the castle now?" Sirius asked beginning to get sad.

"Snape is teaching all my classes today so I'm free to stay here as long as I like. The only thing I need to do is go get my potion from Snape later."

"I'm glad. I'm not ready to let you go just yet. I've been so alone with only Crookshanks for company and since he's just a cat we can't really have good conversations."

"I'd bet but don't worry I'll stay with you for as long as I can." Remus gave Sirius another kiss but this time it was deeper then the last one had been.

Remus remained with Sirius for the rest of that day and for the entire weekend as well. Severus had taken it upon himself to owl Remus' potions to him so he wouldn't have to leave his lover. Remus was grateful for that since he didn't really want to leave Sirius even for a short time. He knew come Monday he'd have to return to the castle again and wasn't looking forward to it. Yet when Monday came around he didn't leave Sirius because Padfoot decided to join him at the castle. Since Harry and Severus were the only ones at the castle who actually knew that Sirius was an animagus it worked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A week after Padfoot, who was now called Snuffles, came to the castle the Dursleys were given their sentence and Harry became a ward of the Ministry. Three days later Harry was called to the Headmaster's office along with Severus and Poppy. Since Sirius still hadn't been pardoned yet he couldn't try to get custody of Harry yet. When Harry walked in he saw three men sitting with the Headmaster who he'd never met or seen before. One of them he recognized instantly as Draco's father and another he figured was probably Mr. Weasley. The third man he had no idea who he might be so Harry kept his distance from him and took a seat between Poppy and Severus.

"Ah Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic." The man Harry didn't know stated as he reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry doesn't like people he doesn't know trying to touch him in any way Minister." Severus said as Harry cowered closer to him. "Strangers make him very uncomfortable as well."

"Oh so sorry." Fudge retook his seat, slightly offended.

"Albus why did you call us all here?" Poppy asked while gently rubbing Harry's back to help calm him.

"The Dursleys received their sentencing a few days ago and now we need to figure out Harry's guardianship. Since his only living relatives have just been sentenced to life in prison and his godfather is an escaped fugitive he's currently a ward of the Ministry. Minister Fudge and I have been discussing who should get custody of Harry until he comes of age. That's why you are here today so Harry can have a say in all this as well. I refuse to let anyone have custody of Harry without his consent." Dumbledore explained. "Harry I'd like to introduce Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy to you. The Malfoys and the Weasleys have been approved by the minister and myself as possible families you could live with. Now I know that you are friends with most of the Weasley children as well as Draco Malfoy so you wouldn't be going into a family of total strangers."

"Albus you can't expect Harry to chose something like this right now." Severus stated in outrage.

"And I don't expect him to do this right now either. I just wanted him to meet Arthur and Lucius so he knows which families have offered to take him in. Also you should know I hadn't finished giving him his options yet. Poppy has also expressed interest in being Harry's guardian and has been approved by the ministry as well."

"Sir why can't I just stay with Severus?" Harry asked meekly.

"I'm sorry Harry but the ministry won't allow Severus to be your guardian. He did apply for guardianship but was denied. You don't have to chose anything today but by the end of the term you'll need to make a choice or one will be made for you. I'd rather you decide but if you can't then I'll have to make it for you." Albus gave him a serious look urging him to make a choice.

"Could I give you my answer later on? I think I know what I want but I'd like to talk this over with my friends and with Severus before I give my answer."

"That's fine Harry. Take as much time as you need. Just come to me when you've made your choice and we'll file all the official paperwork. You can go now Harry."

"Thank you sir. It was very nice to meet you Minister." Harry held out his hand to shake Fudge's hand.

"Same here Mr. Potter." Fudge said and quickly grasped Harry's hand.

"Mr. Weasley please thank your wife for the wonderful chocolates she sent me. They were very delicious."

"I'll make sure that Molly knows you liked them Harry." Arthur replied shaking Harry's hand as well.

"Mr. Malfoy it was good to meet you."

"Yes it was." Lucius drawled as he slowly shook Harry's hand.

"I'll be in the library with my friends if you need me Severus." Harry stated before hurrying out the door. Lucius made him very nervous and he wanted to get away from him as quickly as he could.

"Oi Harry. Over here." Ron Weasley called out quietly when he saw Harry enter the library.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked once he sat down.

"Stuck with Pansy again." Blaise replied.

"Good since Lucius is here and will probably want to see him."

"Why is Draco's father here?" George asked.

"Well the Dursleys were given life sentences a few days ago so now the Ministry has to find me a new guardian. I've got to decided between Poppy, your family or the Malfoys. I'm probably gonna go with your's but I wanted to talk to you all first. So what would you think of me being a part of your family?"

"Wow mate that'd be great. I've always wanted a younger brother." Ron exclaimed receiving a smack from Ginny and Hermione. "Ow. I still love having a younger sister but I also wish I had a younger brother. I hate being the youngest boy."

"Well at least you're not the only girl in the family." Ginny said. "I wouldn't mind having another brother as long as you don't get all over protective like the others."

"Don't worry Gin. I'll be good but you should know I won't take kindly to anyone hurting you." Harry assured her.

"You're free to protect me from anyone who hurts me just don't try to protect me from living like Ron's always trying to do."

"Hey." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron it's true you are far too over protective of her." Hermione stated.

"You two haven't said anything yet. What do you think of me maybe joining your family?" Harry asked the twins.

"It'd be great…." Fred began.

"…We've been looking for a new test subject." George finished and Harry just laughed.

"I'm glad you're all willing to let me into your family. So tell me more about Bill and Charlie. I'd like to know more about my soon to be two eldest brothers."

"Well Bill is the eldest and works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts. He's got long hair that mum just hates, and also wears a fang earring most of the time. He's quite tall, tan and really nice. He does stand up to mum a lot because she really hates how he dresses." Ginny explained.

"How does he dress that your mum hates it so much?" Harry asked.

"Well he dresses like a muggle most of the time but it's really the hair and earring that mum hates."

"Alright how about Charlie. What's he like?"

"Charlie is two years younger then Bill and two years older then Percy. He studies dragons in Romania and is also a dragon handler so he's very muscular and outdoorsy. He's a little taller then the twins and has a lot more freckles then the rest of us. He's also a great quidditch player. He actually could have played professionally for England but decided to study dragons instead. You'll love both of them."

"Well if they're anything like you four I will."

"Don't worry Percy's the only oddball in the family." George assured him.

"Uh oh….here comes Draco's dad." Blaise whispered to the others.

"Ah….Mr. Zabini would you happen to know where my son might be?" Lucius asked ignoring the others sitting at the table.

"Draco's probably down in the common room with Pansy. I'll take you down there sir." Blaise replied and picked up his bag. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Blaise." They all said and waited for him and Lucius to leave.

"Is it just me or does Lucius give off a dark vibe?" Harry asked.

"He was one of You-Know-Who's followers but got out of the charges by buying his way out. He's a very evil man. Lucky Draco's nothing like him except in looks." Ron replied.

"Yeah I'd hate to be around someone like Lucius all the time. He gives me the creeps."

"I know what you mean." Hermione said. "We probably should get back to working on our homework now." The others rolled their eyes as they got back to work. Hermione was always pushing them to finish their homework as soon as they got it.

After two hours of doing homework in the library Harry had finished everything he had. He left his friends to return to his room. Harry had a feeling that Draco needed him so he made his way quickly to his room. What he found when he walked through the door shocked him. Draco was passed out in the middle of the floor covered in blood. Harry quickly ran down the hall to Blaise's room and sent him to get Severus.

"Professor Snape." Blaise screamed as he ran into the Potions classroom.

"What is it Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked calmly from his desk.

"Lucius did it again I think. Harry came running to my room a few minutes ago and sent me to get you."

"Go inform Madam Pomfrey of what's happened. She'll need to come down to Draco's room." Severus ordered as he ran from the room followed by Blaise.

"Draco wake up. Please wake up." Harry sobbed as he kneeled next to Draco's body.

"Harry I'm here. It's gonna be alright. Poppy is on her way down here." Severus tried to soothe Harry while running preliminary scans of Draco.

"How could Lucius do this to his own son? His own son?" Harry screamed just as Poppy walked in.

"What's his status Severus?" Poppy asked pulling her medi-bag out.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he's got at least one broken rib. He's still got a strong heart beat but his breathing is a little shallow. I think he might have a punctured lung." Severus answered while gently pulling Harry away from Draco's side.

"Alright. We'll get him cleaned up and stable then move him up to the bed." Poppy began casting charms on Draco quickly mending his broken rib and cleaning the blood off him. "Help me get this potion down his throat before we try to move him."

Severus took the vile from Poppy and carefully poured it down his godson's throat. Draco's breathing became stronger almost instantly. Poppy then carefully levitated Draco on to the bed and did a complete exam of him. She found that Draco had been cursed multiple times, most likely with the Cruciatus curse. She pulled two more potions from her bag and had Severus give them to Draco.

"Will he be okay auntie Poppy?" Harry asked through his tears.

"He'll be fine once he gets some sleep. Lucius hit him pretty hard with some really strong illegal curses. His body just needs some time to recover." Poppy assured him. "You probably should rest as well Harry. You've had a really stressful day as well and could probably use the rest."

"Yeah Harry get some rest. You can call Dobby if you get hungry later or if you need anything. He'll be more then willing to help you." Severus agreed as he pulled the covers up over the two boys. Harry just yawned and snuggled down closer to Draco. "Blaise keep an eye on them."

"I will sir. Let me just go grab my stuff and I'll stay here for the night." Blaise said.

"I'll have a house elf bring you some dinner so you won't be hungry. I'll also tell Dobby to respond if you call for him. He's very loyal to Harry so he'll do anything he can to help you take care of Harry."

"Thank you sir." Blaise quickly went back to his room to grab his book bag and some pajamas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The day after Draco was attacked by his father Harry went to see Dumbledore. He wanted to see if there was anyway to keep Lucius away from Draco. When Dumbledore told him that they'd been trying for years to get Draco away from his father with no success Harry got upset. He couldn't understand how no one could prove that Lucius was doing these things to Draco. It made him mad and Dumbledore had to spend twenty minutes calming Harry down. Once he was clam Dumbledore broached the topic of who Harry wanted to be his guardians.

"Have you made a decision yet Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want the Weasleys to be my guardians. Lucius is pure evil and would end up hurting me more then the Dursleys ever did. I would like to make Poppy my godmother though since my parents never gave me one. Can you do that or should I ask the Weasleys about that?" Harry replied calmly.

"Just tell the Weasleys that you'd like to have Poppy as your godmother. I'm sure she'd be honored to do it. I'll firecall Molly and Arthur right now so you can get to know them better while we fill out all the paperwork." Dumbledore went over to his fireplace and quickly called Molly at home.

"Good morning Albus. What can I do for you? Is anything wrong with the children?" Molly's head asked.

"All of your children are fine Molly. Even your soon to be new son is doing well. He's made his choice and now I just need you and Arthur to come by the castle to fill out all the paperwork. Is Arthur still home or has he already left for the office?"

"Arthur is still here so we'll be there soon. Do the other children know about all this?"

"I'm pretty sure your four youngest know. I'm not sure if Percy knows but his siblings may have told him by now."

"Alright Albus. We'll be there shortly." Molly ended the connection and Albus returned to his seat.

"Well Harry lets get started. Most of the paperwork is done but there are still a few things we need to fill out." Albus pulled a small stack of parchment in front of himself. "First of all do you wish to change your name to Weasley?"

"I'd rather keep my own name if I can."

"That's fine Harry. I just needed to know since some of these papers are just for name changes." He sent three of the sheets flying into the fire. "Now then I just need you to sign these three forms and the rest is for Molly and Arthur to sign when they get here."

"Sir I have one question before I sign them."

"Ask away my boy."

"If for some reason my godfather returns and is cleared of his charges would he be able to get guardianship of me if I wish?"

"If Sirius Black returns and is fully cleared of all charges and you wish for him to be your guardian he'll have to be approved by the Ministry before he can become your guardian. It'll be just like what happened with Poppy and the Weasleys."

"One more thing sir. Why wasn't Severus approved to be my guardian?"

"Severus doesn't have an entirely clean past and the ministry doesn't trust him. If it had been entirely up to me I'd have let you stay with Severus in a heart beat. If you really want to know the details you'll have to ask Severus since he has the right to decide how much about his past that you know." Albus explained just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Good Morning Albus." Molly beamed as she and her husband came in.

"Please sit down and we'll get everything signed so you can spend your time getting to know each other better. I felt that Harry should have the chance to get to know both of you."

"That's a wonderful idea Albus." Arthur stated. "From what I saw of Harry yesterday it seems like the best idea."

"Good. Now Harry was just about to sign everything then the two of you may sign." Albus handed the quill to Harry who quickly signed everywhere Albus told him to. Molly and Arthur then signed before Albus signed the last page and it disappeared to the Ministry. "I'll just leave the three of you to get better acquainted. If that's alright with you of course Harry."

"That's fine sir. Could you inform Severus though that I'm here so he doesn't worry about me? He's watching Draco for me right now."

"I'll make sure to tell him. I probably should go check on young mister Malfoy myself. Good day Molly, Arthur."

"Good day Albus." Both Weasleys said before Albus left.

"Um….what should I call you both now?" Harry asked after a long and awkward silence.

"Whatever you're comfortable with dear." Molly replied.

"Alright. I would like to thank you for sending me all those sweets and that sweater Molly. It was really nice of you to think of me even though we had never meet."

"Don't mention it dear. When Ron told us about you I just felt the need to send you gifts as well. That's just how I am dear."

"Well it was still really nice of you. I'd never received gifts before this year and it just meant so much to me that you gave me some." Harry bit his lip as he thought of something else to say.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Harry? What kinds of things do you like to do?" Arthur asked sensing Harry's uneasiness.

"I really like flying. It makes me feel so free and alive when I'm out on my broom. I'm also really interested in wizarding history. Hermione and I can spend hours discussing different events that we've read about. I sometimes wish Binns would teach us about other things besides goblin rebellions."

"Well we have a huge apple orchard behind our house that's perfect for flying. The kids are always putting together little games of quidditch back there. What else do you like?"

"I really like candy and other sweets. I didn't get many sweets when I was younger. Actually I like pretty much any food out there but sweets are still my favorite."

"Molly is an excellent cook and enjoys making sweets for us all. Will you mind sharing a room with Ron or would you rather have your own room?"

"I'm fine sharing a room with Ron. When will I get to see the Burrow?"

"Well the kids are all coming home for the Easter holiday so you can come with them if you want. Is there anything you'd like to know about Molly or myself?"

"What do you guys do for a living? The only adult wizards and witches I've really meet teach here and I was wondering what kinds of things wizards and witches did once they'd left school."

"Well I work at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department and Molly is basically a homemaker."

"I used to teach at the school in the village by our house before Percy was born. After that though I decided I'd rather stay home and raise my children." Molly added.

"Why don't you teach now that all your kids are either living on their own or in school?" Harry asked.

"I guess I just got used to being home all the time that it just feels like where I should be."

"I see. After I move into the Burrow will I be aloud to visit Severus or Poppy if I want?"

"Of course you can dear. We're not going to keep you from the people close to you."

"Would I also be aloud to invite my two friends from Slytherin to visit the Burrow?"

"That'd be fine Harry. Just out of curiosity who would these friends be?" Arthur asked.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They're actually my only friends in Slytherin."

"Well as long as they behave themselves they're welcome to visit."

"Don't worry sir. They're both really nice and Draco is nothing like his father except for his appearance." Harry tried to assure them. After that the conversation flowed better and they spent an hour talking before Arthur had to leave for work and Harry decided to return to Draco.

"How you feeling Draco?" Harry asked quietly as he sat down on the bed beside Draco.

"I'm okay. I still hurt all over but I've been worse." Draco replied softly since it hurt to talk normally.

"Oh my poor baby." Harry began to gently stroke Draco's hair. "Oh I never got to tell you yesterday but I've gotten a new guardian. Your family was one of my choices but just spending two minutes in the same room as your father gave me a bad feeling."

"So who's your new guardian?"

"I finished the paperwork with Dumbledore about an hour ago and now I'm officially part of the Weasley family. I'm not changing my name though so I'm still Harry James Potter."

"I'm glad you're with such a good family. The Weasleys will be good to you." Draco winced as another pain shot through his body.

"Rest my dear. We'll have plenty of time to talk once you're feeling better." Harry gently kissed Draco's forehead before curling up beside him. They both fell asleep shortly after that and didn't wake until just before dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It took Draco the entire weekend to recover enough to get out of bed. He still was in pain sometimes but it wasn't that bad anymore. More of an annoying twinge then really a pain. Harry still worried and fussed over him but Draco didn't mind. He actually kinda liked being taken care of by Harry. It was truly the first time in his life that he'd ever had someone who cared for him so much.

Over the next three weeks Harry spent a lot of his free time with Severus learning potions. He wanted to know as much as he could before the school year was out since he most likely wouldn't have much time to do potions over the summer. Severus was glad to have Harry around so much since he'd missed having him there. Harry also began spending time with Remus and Snuffles getting to know both of them better and learning more about his parents. He really was beginning to like the two wizards and began urging Snuffles to talk to Severus so he could be freed.

It took Sirius until the week before Easter break to finally talk to Severus. The two of them spent most of the week working with Dumbledore, who they finally told the truth to, on getting Sirius cleared of his charges. It took nearly that entire week to get Pettigrew into Ministry custody and to start the hearings to clear Sirius' name. Severus and Remus both stayed in London with Sirius while the hearings took place. Both of them along with Sirius had to give testimony under veritaserum and then Pettigrew was forced to tell the Wizengamot the true story of that day when he 'died'. After all testimony had been heard Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban while Sirius was given a trial to fully clear his name. Sirius' trial took place the day after Easter and Harry was there when they gave their verdict.

"We the Wizengamot find that Sirius Orion Black was wrongfully accused of the crimes he served a sentence for. Sirius Black is now cleared of all his previous charges. Sirius Orion Black is found guilty of escaping from Azkaban and has been sentenced to time already served." An elderly witch stated. "You are free to go now Mr. Black with our humblest apologies."

"Thank you Madam Marchbanks." Sirius nodded to her before striding over to his godson.

"You're finally free now Sirius." Harry cried as he hugged his godfather tightly.

"Thanks to you I am. If it hadn't been for you I'd never have trusted Snape." He then turned to face Snape. "Thank you for doing all this Snape and for taking such good care of Harry this year."

"You're welcome Black and I'll continue to take good care of Harry." Snape shook his hand as a show of good faith then slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come on Harry. It's time to get back to the castle. You can see your godfather later after he's finished with everything he needs to do here."

"Good-bye Sirius. I'll come and see you and Remus this evening." Harry gave him a quick hug before following Severus out of the courtroom.

"Poppy wants to see you when we get back to the castle. I think I've finally made the right potion to strengthen your bones and help you reach a normal size for your age." Severus told him as they rode the elevator up to the Atrium.

"Have you really Severus? You mean I may finally look more my own age?"

"That's the hope Harry but Poppy wants to keep an eye on you while the potion takes effect just to be safe. I've tested it countless times and it seems to work properly but neither of us want you to get hurt."

"Oh Severus all that matters is that there's hope that I can be slightly normal." Harry was beaming as he and Severus stepped into the Apparation zone.

"Hold on tight Harry." Severus wrapped both arms around Harry's waist and apparated them both to Hogsmeade.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to traveling like that." Harry said as they landed.

"Some people never do but in my opinion it's the best way to travel long distances. Floo is way too messy and traveling by Portkey feels even worse. You'll probably get a chance to try both this summer while you're with the Weasleys. They use the floo network to get places a lot of the time."

"You mean you can actually travel through the floo network? It's not just for talking to other people?"

"Well you can't really travel in or out of Hogwarts through the network but from most other places you can. Sometimes Dumbledore will connect the fireplace in Poppy's office or his own to the main network but doesn't do it that often. Now lets stop standing here and head back to the castle." The two of them began walking towards the castle.

"Severus why can't you just apparate right into the castle? Hermione always says that you can't but I didn't understand why."

"Hogwarts has anti-apparation wards over the grounds to protect all the residents of Hogwarts."

"Then how come house elves can basically apparate anywhere in the castle?"

"I don't know Harry but it's probably because they use a different kind of magic then we do. Why don't you ask that elf of yours Dobby? He may know the answer to your question."

"Okay I'll ask him then." They continued the rest of their walk in silence after that.

"Poppy we're here." Severus called out as they entered the hospital wing.

"Oh good. I was beginning to worry that you'd gotten stuck in London for another day. Come into the back room Harry. I'd like to keep you where I can watch you better." Poppy led them into the private room behind her office. "Now Harry if this potion works properly you'll get taller so you'll need to change into this." She handed him a large hospital gown. "We'll come back once you've changed."

"Alright." Harry waited for Poppy to close the door behind herself and Severus before changing. "Okay I'm ready."

"Okay then just get comfortable on the bed Harry." Poppy said when she and Severus came back in.

"Now Harry this might hurt a bit since your body will be growing quite a bit." Severus explained as he handed the potion to Harry.

"Will you stay with me while it takes effect Severus?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course Harry. I had no plans of leaving. Now drink the potion so we get this over with."

"Alright." Harry quickly gulped down the large vile of potion. "How long until it…." Harry stopped as pain began to shoot through his legs.

"It's gonna be okay Harry. Just remember to keep breathing and you'll be fine. Try to focus entirely on your breathing and before you know it the pain will be gone." Severus urged and Harry nodded.

Ten minutes later the pain had finally stopped and Harry had fallen asleep. His body had grown quite a bit but he was still a little small for his age. At least now though he looked like he was thirteen instead of eight. Poppy did a lot of scans of Harry's entire body to see how the potion had effected him. She was happy to find that Harry's bones were finally whole and strong. Now they wouldn't have to worry that Harry would shatter a bone at any moment.

Satisfied with Harry's condition Poppy released Harry from her care. Severus carried Harry down to his quarters so he could sleep. He knew that the potion had worn Harry out entirely so he'd probably be asleep for a few hours. After getting Harry settled in bed Severus began working on writing his end of the year exams. He always started them in April so he could fully challenge his students. He'd just finished the first year exams when Harry began to wake.

"How you feeling Harry?" Severus asked moving to sit beside him.

"Hungry. Could I have something to eat?" Severus laughed and called for Dobby.

"What is Master's Severus needing?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"Harry is hungry and would like some food. Please bring him something that's high in protein and also some cake. You know what kind he likes."

"Very well sir. Dobby will be right back." Dobby left with a loud pop. When he returned he had a large platter filled with chicken and chocolate cake.

"Thank you Dobby. Hey Dobby can I ask you something?" Harry said as he took the tray from Dobby.

"Master may ask Dobby anything he wishes."

"How come house elves can apparate around the castle but witches and wizards can't?"

"Oh that is simple master. The wards around the castle are set to allow house elves to travel through the castle."

"Thank you Dobby. You can get back to your normal work now if you want."

"Thank you Master. Please call on Dobby is yous is needing anything else." Dobby bowed and left with a loud pop.

Harry quickly devoured all the food Dobby had brought him. Both him and Severus were shocked that Harry actually finished all the food Dobby had brought. Harry never could finish all the food Dobby usually brought him.

"What do you think everyone will think when they see me? What's Draco gonna think?" Harry asked as he began admiring his new look in the mirror.

"I don't know Harry but we need to go shopping so you'll actually have clothes that fit again. You can probably borrow something from Draco for now though." Severus snapped his fingers to summon Dobby again. "Dobby could you please retrieve some of Draco's clothes for Harry to wear?"

"Of course sir. What does Master want Dobby to get?"

"Um…Pants, a shirt and a robe. Oh and Draco's dragon belt." Harry told him.

"Here you go Master." Dobby handed Harry the requested clothes then returned to work.

"I'll just go get changed." Harry went into the bathroom and quickly put Draco's clothes on. He was glad that he'd asked Dobby for the belt since Draco's pants were still a little big on him. Severus was impressed when he saw Harry come out of the bathroom. He looked really good in Draco's clothes and the dragon belt he was wearing just looked perfect on him.

"Let's go get Draco. He'll want to be the first one to see your new look. Also he'll probably want to go shopping with us." Severus said as he continued to admire Harry.

"Stop it Severus. You're gonna make me blush." Harry said shyly. He could sense Severus admiration of his new look.

"Sorry Harry. Put your invisibility cloak on and we'll go get Draco." Harry ran back into Severus' room to grab the cloak and put it on.

"Okay I'm ready to go. Lead the way." Harry gently grabbed onto the back of Severus' robe so he wouldn't run into anyone as they walked. They both carefully walked through the halls to Remus' classroom where Draco was currently in class.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class Professor Grubbly-Plank but I need Draco Malfoy." Severus apologized kindly as he stuck his head into the classroom. Professor Grubbly-Plank had stepped in for Remus while he was busy with the hearings.

"Of course Professor Snape. Will Mr. Malfoy be returning before the end of classes or shall you be needing him longer then that?" Grubbly-Plank asked as Draco began putting his stuff back into his bag.

"Draco won't be returning so you should give him his homework assignment now."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy you need to write a foot long essay on today's chapter. You can go now."

"Thank you Professor." Snape said before shutting the door behind himself.

"What's up Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"We're going shopping. Harry you can take the cloak off now." Severus said and Harry threw off his cloak.

"Wow. What happened Harry? You're taller and….hey those are my clothes." Draco stuttered in shock.

"Sorry but my own clothes don't fit anymore and I couldn't very well go walking around Diagon Alley in just a hospital gown." Harry apologized with a laugh.

"Damn Harry you look good in my clothes. I like this new look but how did it happen? Wait did you finally make the proper potion Uncle Sev?"

"Exactly Draco. I had finished it before the break but since I was busy with all the hearings I couldn't give it to him." Severus answered.

"Can we go now? Classes will be getting out soon and I'd like to be out of here before they do. I'm not ready for the whole school to see my new look yet." Harry whined.

"Sorry Harry we'll leave now." Severus led the two boys off the castle grounds then apparated them all to Diagon Alley.

They spent three hours shopping in Diagon Alley for an entirely new wardrobe for Harry. Since Draco knew where the best clothing stores were they were able to get Harry's entire wardrobe in the wizarding world. Once they had finished shopping they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry decided that he liked the Three Broomsticks better but the food was still okay at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Severus is there any way I could give the Weasleys some of the money in my vault? I don't need it all and I feel I should do something since they've taken me into their home." Harry asked as the three of them walked back into Diagon Alley.

"That's really good of you Harry but I doubt the Weasleys would accept your money." Severus replied.

"I want to do something to help them since they are so good to me. They're my family now and as such they deserve to have some of the money my parents left me. I really have no need for all of it and I want to help them." Harry insisted.

"Alright Harry. We'll go to Gringotts and transfer some of your money into the Weasley's vault." Severus relented and they made their way to the bank. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a transfer." Severus told the goblin teller.

"What kind of transfer will Mr. Harry Potter be making today?" The goblin asked.

"I'd like to transfer two thousand galleons from my vault into the Weasley's vault." Harry replied shocking the goblin and his two companion. "And can that be done anonymously so they don't know it was me that gave them the money?"

"Of course it can Mr. Potter. If you'll just sign these forms we will be sure to transfer the money for you. Anonymously of course as you wished."

"Thank you." Harry quickly read over the forms before signing them and handing them back to the goblin.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter."

"I can't believe you gave them so much money Harry. That was really generous of you." Severus said as they left the bank.

"I would have given them more but I want to see how they react to this before I try giving them more." Harry replied.

"Well you did a very good thing in there Harry. The Weasleys will profit greatly from your generosity. Now are you ready to return to the castle or is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Um….well….There's one more store I'd like to stop into." Harry said sheepishly gazing over at the near by jewelry store. Severus noticed Harry's gaze and smiled.

"Why don't you go to your last store. Draco and I will be over at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Just try not to be too long or Draco will try to buy out nearly the entire store." Severus joked receiving a glare from his godson.

"I'll try to be quick." Harry waited until they were out of sight before entering the jewelry store.

"Good afternoon sir how may I help you?" The girl in the store greeted him.

"Um…I'm looking for a birthday present for my best friend." Harry answered.

"Well what are you looking for exactly?"

"I'm not really sure. Could I take a look around the store for a bit?"

"Of course you may sir. Just call for me if you find anything you like." The shop girl said kindly and went to assist another customer.

Harry slowly walked around the store but didn't find anything that he really liked. He was just about to give up when a case of necklaces caught his eye. Inside the case he found the perfects gifts for both Draco and Blaise. After taking a closer look at the case beside it he found the perfect gift for Severus as well.

"Um….miss I've found what I want." Harry told the girl who had helped him before.

"Oh good. What would you like?"

"Um these two necklaces with the snake pendants and then this one here with the cauldron." Harry pointed at the three necklaces he had found.

"Very good choices sir. Would you like them to be wrapped?"

"Yes please. Could you wrap them each individually and in different colors?"

"Of course sir. What color do you wish them to be wrapped in?"

"The silver snake I'd like to be wrapped in dark green, the gold snake should be in light green, and the cauldron in black. Oh and could you put a silver ribbon on them all?"

"Of course sir." She waved her wand and each necklaces was wrapped in it's proper color paper with a silver ribbon on each. "That comes to sixty-five galleons sir."

Harry handed over the money then placed the three boxes into his pocket. He then went to find Draco and Severus. When he walked in he found Severus pulling countless items from Draco's arms and putting them back. Harry laughed at the sight of Draco running around the store picking up everything he could get his hands on while Severus tried to put everything back. He decided to take advantage of their distraction to make one last purchase.

"How much is the Firebolt in the window? I'd like to buy one for that maniac trying to buy out your store." Harry asked the man at the counter.

"Are you serious?" The man asked in shock before taking in Harry's appearance. When he noticed how finely dressed Harry was and all the bags from the very expensive clothing stores he realized that Harry was serious. "Five hundred and sixty galleons."

"Wow and how much for the Chudley Cannons uniform also hanging out there?"

"Forty-five galleons."

"I'll take both but could you have the broom delivered? It's going to be my friend's birthday present and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"That will cost you an extra five galleons."

"That's fine. So that's six-hundred-ten galleons. Correct?"

"Yes that's right. Would you like the broom to be wrapped any special way?"

"No I can do that once it arrives." Harry pulled out a bank slip and filled it out for six-hundred-ten galleons. The man took the slip then went to grab the uniform that Harry had just purchased.

"Who do you want the broom sent to?" The man asked as he handed Harry the uniform.

"Please send it to Harry J. Potter care of Severus Snape at Hogwarts." Harry answered and the man finally looked closely at him realizing for the first time that he was speaking to the Harry Potter.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Just sign this and I'll send the broom out with the next post."

"Thank you so much." Harry quickly signed the delivery form then went over to Severus and Draco. "You guys ready to go? I've finished all the shopping I can do here. I'd like to make a quick stop in Hogsmeade if you two don't mind. I need to restock my candy supply again cause someone keeps eating it all." He glared at Draco who had the decency to blush.

"Sorry Harry but you've gotten me addicted to those sweets." Draco apologized.

"It's fine Draco now put all that stuff back so we can go."

"But I want to buy it." Draco whined.

"Draco put it all back right now." Harry ordered and Draco quickly complied. "That's better now lets go."

"Give me your bags Harry so I can shrink them. It'll be easier to carry them all if they're smaller." Severus said as he reached for all the bags.

"Thanks Severus." Harry took the now tiny bags back from Severus and placed them into his pockets.

"We'll apparate to Hogsmeade then we've got to return to the castle. Your godfather is expecting to see you before dinner today Harry."

"Oh yeah. In all the excitement today I forgot all about that. I'll be sure to hurry when we get to Honeydukes." Harry grabbed onto Severus' arm and waited for the man to apparate.

Harry was true to his word and only spent five minutes in the candy store. He basically just grabbed a scoop of every candy and put it all into one bag. He didn't look at half the stuff he picked up since it didn't really matter what they were to Harry. After that the three of them made their way quickly back to the castle. Harry and Draco went down to their room to put away all of Harry's new clothes and get rid of Harry's old clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"I should go see Sirius now. Do you want to come with me and meet him?" Harry asked after they'd finished putting everything away.

"Sure. Anyways I'll need to protect you from the other students." Draco replied before kissing Harry deeply. "You were sexy before but now you're even sexier and I can't trust the other students to keep their hands off you."

"Whatever Draco. Let's get going before you get trapped by Pansy again." Harry stated and Draco nodded.

The two of them quickly made their way through the common room without incident. Sadly when they reached the entrance hall they ran into Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. The three Slytherins tried to stop them but Harry just pushed them out of the way and continued walking. He wasn't going to let those three idiots get in the way of his seeing Sirius. Pansy tried to grab Draco but Harry just sent her flying with a small burst of magic. The other two quickly went to her side allowing Harry and Draco to escape. After that Harry and Draco didn't run into anyone else.

When they reached Remus' quarters Harry just let himself in. Draco was slightly shocked that Harry could just walk into a teachers quarters like that. Harry stopped though after opening the door. He could sense that Remus and Sirius were otherwise occupied in their bedroom so he stepped back out and shut the door. He then knocked loudly and waited for one of the two wizards inside to let them in. Remus came to the door a few minutes later looking slightly frazzled.

"Sweet Merlin what happened to you Harry?" Remus asked still standing in the doorway.

"Potion." Harry replied simply. "Um are you going to let us in or will our visit be held out here?"

"Oh so sorry Harry. Please come in." Remus stepped aside to let the two boys in. "I'll go tell Sirius you're here. Just make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks Remus. Oh and take you're time. We're in no hurry to leave." Harry said giving Remus a look that clearly communicated that he knew exactly what he'd interrupted. Remus blushed faintly then went into the bedroom. Harry sensed him placing a silencing charm on the door after closing it.

"Harry care to tell me why Professor Lupin just blushed?" Draco asked in confusion.

"We kinda interrupted the two of them and he realized that I knew. I never told you but I can sense magic, peoples feeling and sometimes even their thoughts. When I opened the door before I could sense what they were doing." Harry replied simply before shifting into Draco's lap.

"Um…Harry there's a teacher and your godfather in the next room and they could come back out at any moment." Draco tried to protest weakly as Harry began nibbling at his neck.

"Don't worry they'll be a while. This isn't the first time I've walked in on them so to speak." Harry then returned his attention to Draco's neck.

Draco gave in after a moment and let himself truly enjoy what Harry was doing to him. Harry slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and gently tweaked his erect nipples. Draco moaned as he slipped his own hands into Harry's pants. Harry began to rock his hips as Draco caressed his opening with his fingers. Soon the two of them were nearing completion so Harry kissed Draco soundly to prevent the two of them from screaming. He muttered a quick cleaning charm over both of them before collapsing against Draco's chest.

"Hey Sirius. Have a good shag?" Harry mumbled a few minutes later when Sirius finally came out of the bedroom.

"Really Harry that's no way to talk to your godfather." Sirius said with a blush.

"Sorry Sirius. Was your love making enjoyable?" Harry asked a little more alert this time.

"My sex life is none of your concern Harry." Sirius stated while looking over his godson's new appearance.

"I'm glad you like my new look but if you don't stop staring at me like that you're gonna make Remus and my boyfriend jealous." Harry told his godfather.

"What am I apparently gonna get jealous about?" Remus asked stepping out of the bedroom as well.

"Sirius was just admiring my new look and thinking how hot it makes me." Harry answered causing Draco to growl softly. "Calm down baby."

"I don't like people thinking about my boyfriend like that." Draco whispered glaring at Sirius.

"Is there something you wish to tell us Harry?" Remus asked after hearing Draco's comment.

"Draco is my boyfriend and has been such since the middle of January. We've got to keep it a secret though since Draco is unfortunately betrothed to Pansy Parkinson." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Ah I see. Does anyone else know about this or are we the first to find out?"

"Severus was the first to find out since he kinda walked in on us in bed together. Blaise Zabini knows as well since he's our best friend and sometimes shares a room with us."

"So Harry care to explain how you grew so quickly?" Sirius asked trying to move the topic away from his godson's sex life.

"Severus has been working on a potion since I first got here to help my body develop to a more normal size for my age. He finished it before the break but couldn't give it to me because of all the hearings. When we got back to the castle earlier today he gave it to me so now I finally have strong bones and am almost the proper size for my age."

"I'm glad that Snape worked so hard to help you. Did you want this or did he decide to do this on his own?"

"Well back when he first rescued me he said he'd try to make a potion to help me reach a normal size for my age. I loved the idea but also didn't get too attached to it since I wasn't sure if he could really do it. I'm glad that I finally look my age now though."

"It's good that you're happy Harry." Remus stated.

"Come in Severus." Harry suddenly called towards the door.

"Sorry for interrupting I just wanted to make sure that Harry actually made it here." Severus said as he walked in. "Ah I see he just brought Draco with him."

"Of course Severus. Can't trust the students in this school around him anymore. He's too drop dead gorgeous now to be safe from them all." Draco drawled.

"Draco stop thinking so loud." Harry muttered with a blush as he picked up on a few of Draco's not so innocent thoughts about him.

"Sorry my sweet." Draco gave him a chaste kiss. "I just can't help thinking about you."

"Harry I think it's time we start figuring out how to control this new found power of yours. It's really not polite to always be delving into other people's thoughts without their permission." Severus stated.

"It's really actually only you four who's thoughts I can actually hear. With everyone else I can just pick up on their feelings and magic of course." Harry replied.

"Well we still need to control this new power so it doesn't get out of hand. Come by my quarters after dinner and we'll discuss this more." Severus then excused himself and left.

Harry and Draco stayed with Remus and Sirius through dinner. The four of them just had a private meal together since Harry still wasn't ready to face the whole school with his new look. Draco was perfectly happy not going to the great hall cause it meant he could truly be himself with Harry. He hated always pretending that there was nothing going on between the two of them. He really hated his father for causing this whole mess in the first place. After the four of them had finished their dinner Draco and Harry left to see Severus.

"Oh good you're both here. I was hoping you'd come along as well Draco." Severus stated as the two boys entered his quarters.

"I figured you'd want me to bring Draco with me since his thoughts are the ones I can hear the most." Harry replied taking his seat across from Severus with Draco.

"Well I want you both to try something for me. Draco you already know how to occlumens your mind so I'd like you to try that and see if that can stop Harry from hearing your thoughts." Draco nodded and quickly placed the block into his mind. "Now Harry I want you to concentrate on Draco's mind and trying to hear his thoughts. Just pay attention to what Draco is thinking and nothing else."

"Alright." Harry closed his eyes for a moment to focus solely on Draco then tried to hear his thoughts. As he was doing this Severus began to think loudly about Harry to try and distract him. Harry didn't show any type of response to Severus' thoughts and continued to stare at Draco. Eventually Severus stopped his little test and got Harry's attention once more.

"So Harry could you hear Draco's thoughts?"

"At first I couldn't but then I could."

"Could you hear my thoughts while you were focussing on Draco's thoughts?"

"I knew you were thinking about me but I couldn't actually hear your thoughts. It felt more like that feeling you get when you know someone is watching you but you have no idea where they are."

"Okay I want to test one more thing then we'll try to figure out how to properly control this power of yours. I want you to focus on reading my thoughts and blocking out Draco's entirely." Harry nodded again and focused his mind solely on Severus. He didn't know how long he spent listening to Severus' thoughts before the older wizard stopped him.

"Were you able to block out Draco's thoughts?"

"Pretty much except for the feeling that he was thinking about me."

"Good now I'd like you to try to block out both of our thoughts but still pay attention to what's going on around you. This may be a lot harder to do but I'd like you to try."

"Okay I'll try." Harry focused on closing his mind while still being aware of his surroundings.

"Why don't you and Draco play a game of chess while we try this." Severus suggested and both boys nodded.

They played for about ten minutes until Harry suddenly collapsed. Severus quickly ran a scan of Harry to figure out what was wrong. He ordered Draco to call for Poppy immediately after concluding the scan. Draco went to the fire and quickly contacted Poppy while Severus tried talking to Harry to wake him. Harry didn't respond to Severus' talking to him but as Draco also began talking to him his eyes fluttered open for a moment before be passed out again.

"What's wrong with him uncle Sev? What's wrong with Harry? Tell me what's wrong with Harry?" Draco begged as he watched his boyfriend pass out for a second time.

"I'm not sure Draco but I think that Harry unlocked some of his true power while trying to block our thoughts from entering his mind. I think the sudden increase in magic overwhelmed his body. We'll know more once Poppy gets here." Severus replied just as there was a knock at the door. "That should be her now. Please let her in Draco." Draco nodded and went to open the door.

"What happened Severus?" Poppy asked as she crouched down beside Harry's body.

"Harry may have unlocked some of his true power but I'm not sure. When I ran my scan of him after he passed out his magic levels were exceptionally high."

"Let's move him onto the couch so I can do a complete scan of him." Poppy stood as Severus lifted Harry onto the couch. She did countless scans of Harry before setting her wand down.

"So what's wrong with Harry? Is he gonna be okay?" Draco asked the medi-witch.

"It seems that Severus was right. Harry has somehow unlocked some of his true power and the increase in magic just overwhelmed his body. I'm going to put him into a healing sleep so his body will have time to adjust to the extra magic. He'll need to be moved to the hospital wing at least for the night for observation. And before you even ask yes you may stay with him for the night Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Draco mumbled before going back to Harry's side.

"I'll put him into the healing sleep before we move him. It'll be easier that way." Poppy quickly muttered a spell then frowned. "Severus do you have any vials of Draught of Living Dead around? Harry's magic is rejecting the sleep spell."

"I'll go check." Severus went into his lab to check his private potions store. He returned a minute later with a small vial in his hands. "It's my last one but if you need me to make more I will."

"This should be fine. Just give Harry the potion then we should be able to move him." Severus carefully poured the potion down Harry's throat and helped him sallow it. "Let's move him quickly before his magic starts fighting the potion as well."

"Alright. Draco could you please contact the Headmaster and tell him to meet us in the hospital wing?"

"Yes uncle Sev." Draco went over to the fireplace while Severus carefully lifted Harry into his arms. "He says he'll be there right away."

"Good now lets go." The three of them quickly made their way from Severus' quarters to the Hospital wing. They arrived just as the Headmaster did.

"What happened Poppy?" Albus asked as they entered the hospital wing.

"Harry somehow unlocked some of his true power and it over loaded his body. He's in a potion induced healing sleep to help give his body time to adjust to the new magic running through him." Poppy replied as she directed Severus into the back room.

"How did he unlock his powers?"

"I'll explain the whole thing once I know Harry is settled." Severus stated before Poppy had a chance to answer.

"Harry should be fine now Severus. You can go speak with Albus. If anything changes I'll get you right away." Poppy assured the man who nodded and followed the Headmaster to his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"So Severus tell me everything and start from when you and Harry left the Ministry after the trial." Albus said after offering his potions master the customary tea and cakes.

"Alright Harry and I apparated from the Ministry into Hogsmeade. When we reached the castle the first place we went was to see Poppy. I had created a potion to help Harry reach a more normal size for his age and to strengthen his bones. I gave him the potion this morning after we arrived back at the castle. It only took about ten minutes for the potion to work entirely and for Harry to fall asleep. After he fell asleep Poppy deemed him well enough to leave her sight so I took him down to my quarters to continue sleeping.

"He was asleep for about two hours then woke up extremely hungry. I had Dobby bring him some food and he ate it all. After he had finished eating he called for Dobby to bring him some of Draco's clothes to wear so we could go get him new clothes that would actually fit. We retrieved Draco from DADA before the three of us left for Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco spent three hours purchasing a whole new and expensive wardrobe for Harry. We had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron then Harry made an odd request." Severus stopped to catch his breath and to let Albus process everything.

"What was Harry's request?" Albus asked calmly sipping his tea.

"Harry asked if he could give some of his money in his vault to the Weasley family. Now I knew Molly and Arthur would never accept Harry's money and told him this but he insisted. Eventually I relented and we made our way to Gringotts. Harry had the goblins transfer two thousand galleons anonymously from his vault into theirs."

"That was very generous of the boy."

"That's what I said and he told me he would have given them more but wanted to wait and see how they reacted first. Harry then went into a jewelry store while I took Draco into the quidditch store. I would have gone with Harry but I had a feeling he wanted to buy something there for Draco so I had to keep him distracted. Harry joined us again about twenty minutes later and we left for Honeydukes before making our way back to the castle. Harry and Draco went to their room to put away all of Harry's new clothes and I returned to my quarters.

"I don't know how much later it was that they went up to Lupin and Black's quarters to visit with the two. I did stop by about an hour after we had gotten back and they were already there. That's also when I discovered that Harry had a new talent. Harry can hear certain peoples thoughts. He says he can only hear mine, Draco's, Lupin's and Black's thoughts but I knew we'd have to find a way to control this skill. I probably should tell you that we've already discovered he has the ability to sense peoples magic, feelings and intentions towards him. Those didn't worry me since they'll only help him in the long run but he also knows how to control those powers.

"Anyways after dinner Harry and Draco came down to my quarters. I had Draco occlumens his mind than had Harry try to focus on hearing his thoughts while blocking my thoughts out. We tried the same thing a few minutes later but this time he was focused on me instead of Draco. After that I asked him to try to block out our thoughts while staying aware of his surroundings. He and Draco began to play a game of chess while Harry continued to block our thoughts when he suddenly passed out. I ran a scan and I found that his magic levels were exceedingly high so I called for Poppy. I think while he was focussing so hard on blocking our thoughts he broke one of the natural barriers in himself that was containing his true power."

"I see and tell me was Harry able to block your thoughts and Draco's before he passed out?" Albus had a serious look on his face as he waited for Severus to answer.

"Knowing what Draco was probably thinking Harry probably accomplished blocking our thoughts before he passed out."

"Well we'll just have to see what happens once he wakes up. Just tell me one more thing. Was he able to hear your thoughts while your mind was occlumened?"

"Yes he was."

"Well once he's recovered I'd like you to see if he can hear others thoughts if he focuses on doing it. If he can train himself to hear others thoughts he'll be able to protect himself so much better. We will still need to work on his blocking skills since it really won't do for him to consistently be listening in on your thoughts."

"I'll continue working with him once he's ready to try it again. May I return to Harry now? I'm really worried about him."

"Of course my boy. Please inform me if anything happens."

"I will sir." Severus got up and quickly made his way back to the hospital wing. As he entered the wing he heard screaming coming from the back room and quickened his pace even more.

"Where is Severus? I need Severus!" Harry was screaming at the frightened medi-witch.

"I told you he's with the headmaster. Now will you please calm down you're magic isn't under control yet." Poppy begged.

"I need Severus!" Harry screamed again before throwing himself at the man who had just opened the door.

"Harry you need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Severus whispered as he picked up the now shaking boy.

"I couldn't feel your magic anywhere. I was so scared that something had happened to you. I thought I had hurt you like I'd done to Draco." Harry sobbed and Severus finally noticed his godson unconscious with bandages wrapped around his wrists laying on the bed.

"Tell me what happened Harry." Severus whispered while gently caressing Harry's back.

"I don't know. I really don't know. One minute I'm playing chess in your room with Draco then the next thing I know I hear Draco crying out in pain. I opened my eyes to find Draco sitting beside me sobbing as blood flowed from his wrists. I screamed just as he passed out. I focused on his thoughts and all I could hear was 'Why Harry why? How could you do this to me?' I then tried to find you but I couldn't feel your magic anywhere so I thought I had hurt you as well. Oh Severus how could I have hurt Draco? You don't hurt the ones you love so why did I hurt him?"

"Shh…calm down Harry. You need to calm down. You didn't do that to Draco." Severus whispered pointing at Draco's wrists.

"Then why did he keep thinking 'Why Harry why? How could you do this to me?'? If I didn't hurt him what did I do?"

"Harry you passed out while playing chess with Draco and when I did my scans your magic had increased. Poppy tried to put you into a healing sleep but your magic rejected her spell. We had to give you an extremely strong sleeping drought to give your body the time it needed to adjust to your increased magic. Draco has never taken it well when those close to him get really hurt. You heard what he always thinks before trying to kill himself because he doesn't want to be alone. He thought he'd lost you and was upset that you left him alone. He's not really mad at you but his mind wasn't thinking clearly." Severus explained while gently laying Harry down on the bed beside Draco. "Stay with him until he wakes. I'll stay with you both as well."

"Thank you Severus. I don't want to lose you again but I still don't understand why I couldn't sense your magic before."

"The entire hospital wing is protected to block out any outside magic and I guess the spells block your ability to sense someone's magic when they're not in the wing."

"That makes sense." Harry yawned.

"Get some rest Harry. I'll watch over both of you while you sleep." Severus gently kissed Harry's forehead as he pulled a blanket over both of the boys. Harry smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for calming him Severus. I was too scared to leave him for fear he'd try to kill himself as well." Poppy whispered.

"It's alright. I sensed that Harry was in distress and ran the whole way down here. We do know now that Harry can't be kept in the hospital wing. I won't be able to be at his side all the time and he needs to know where I am to stay calm."

"We'll figure out what to do later. I'll leave them in your care now Severus. Call for me if either of them wakes up."

"I will Poppy." He assured the medi-witch. She nodded and returned to her office.

Severus watched both of his boys sleep until nearly midnight before he dozed off himself. He had no clue how long he'd been out when he heard soft sobbing coming from the bed. He opened his eyes to see Draco staring at Harry and sobbing. Getting off his chair he went around the bed to sit down behind his godson before pulling the sobbing boy into his lap.

"Just let it out Draco. Just let it out." Severus whispered and allowed his godson to cry on his chest.

"Why am I still alive? Why'd you let them save me again?" Draco sobbed.

"It was Harry that made them save you. He heard you sobbing after you had slit your wrist and had begun to scream just as you passed out. He also heard your thoughts and thought he had slit your wrist somehow. All he could hear in your mind was 'Why Harry why? How could you do this to me?'. He was so upset for hurting you and it really didn't help that he couldn't sense my magic anymore either. Poppy was scared he'd try to kill himself as well so she couldn't even contact me."

"Harry thought he'd physically hurt me?"

"Yes he did and he thought he'd hurt me as well since he couldn't sense my magic. Needless to say when I got here he was quite upset and I could practically feel the magic coming off him. I was able to calm him down after a bit then he fell asleep at your side. He's just simply sleeping now there are no spells or potions forcing him to sleep. He'll probably wake up in another few hours." Severus then cast the tempus spell and saw that it was a little after three in the morning. "Let's move Harry down to my quarters since sleeping in a chair isn't really good for me. Both of us could do with a little more sleep."

Severus carefully shifted Draco from his lap then picked up Harry. Draco just nodded and followed his godfather into Poppy's office. They told Poppy what they were doing then made their way to Severus' quarters. Harry began to stir as Severus lay him down on his bed.

"Sh…go back to sleep Harry. We've just moved you down to my room so that all three of us can get some sleep." Severus whispered.

"Where Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm right here my sweet." Draco answered as he slid into the huge bed beside Harry. Severus smiled at the two boys and made to leave but was stopped by Harry grabbing his arm.

"Stay. I want both of you to stay near me so I'll know exactly where you are." Harry stated while pulling on Severus' arm.

Severus looked over at his godson to see how he felt about this. Draco nodded at his godfather's unspoken question so Severus slipped into the bed on Harry's other side. Harry smiled and pulled the older wizard closer to himself. He fell asleep half wrapped around Severus with Draco wrapped around him. The three of them slept like that through the rest of the morning and didn't wake until just after lunch.

Harry was the first to wake and without even thinking cast a tempus spell wandlessly. When he realized what he'd done he yelped in shock waking the other two in the bed. Both of them thought that something was wrong and when they found Harry staring in shock at the floating time they were stumped. Severus then realized that Harry wasn't holding a wand.

"Wow. Wandless magic. Very impressive Harry. We'll have to see just how strong this new skill is later." Severus stated.

"Isn't it really rare that even a full grown wizard can perform wandless magic? I didn't even think about what I was doing when I cast the spell." Harry asked still staring at the numbers before him.

"Yes it is very rare but people have been saying since you were a baby that you're probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin. You are the only person to ever survive the killing curse."

"We've missed all our morning classes and lunch." Harry stated as he finally ended the spell.

"Poppy already excused both of you from classes for the day. Don't worry about it."

"What about your classes Severus?"

"Poppy is taking care of them for me today. I asked her if she'd be willing to do that last night before I brought you down here."

"Alright. Dobby." Harry called out.

"Yes Master? How may Dobby help you today?" Dobby appeared at the foot of the bed.

"We need some lunch please."

"Of course master." Dobby left then returned with two huge trays of food and a large pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Could you just set it on the table in the sitting room for us?" Dobby nodded and quickly put the food where his master had asked.

"Will Master be needing anything else from Dobby?"

"Not right now. I'll be sure to call you though if we need anything else." Dobby bowed and left.

"I guess that means we've got to get out of bed doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"Only if you actually want to eat Draco." Harry hopped out of bed and made his way out into the sitting room. Severus and Draco followed behind him but at a slower pace.

The three of them ate their late meal while discussing everything that had happened the day before. Harry wanted to know every detail of what had occurred while he'd been unconscious. Draco told him about his fear and how his mind had basically turned on him while Severus explained about his meeting with Albus. Harry listened to everything they told him while he devoured most of the food. Severus was happy to see that Harry hadn't lost his new found appetite.

After they had finished their meal Severus made the boys get to work on their assignments. He didn't want them getting behind just because of everything that had happened. They did their homework first then began practicing their spell work. Harry and Draco were both missing Transfigurations and Charms that day so Severus had them practice what they'd already learned. They spent two hours doing spell work before Severus stopped them and started to test Harry's wandless abilities.

"Now Harry if at any point you start to feel even a little tired tell me and we'll stop." Severus said.

"I understand. So what do you want me to try first?" Harry asked as he handed his wand to Draco.

"We'll start with something easy a cleaning charm." Severus spilled the small glass of milk in his hand on the table. Harry waved his hand at the spilled milk as he muttered the cleaning charm and the milk disappeared. "Very good now I want you to cast a locking spell on the bathroom door." Again Harry performed the spell with ease. Severus had him try a few more everyday spells before deciding that Harry had done enough.

"But I'm not tired." Harry whined since he'd been having fun doing all that wandless magic.

"I know Harry but I think it's too soon to try any of the bigger spells yet. We'll do more tomorrow and everyday after that until you leave for the Burrow."

"Alright." Harry sighed and plopped down beside Draco on the couch.

"Anyways it's almost time for dinner and I think it'd be good if you two showed up in the great hall because I'm sure Blaise is worried sick about the two of you."

"He probably is." Harry agreed then suddenly he got a scared look on his face. "Oh shit. Lucius just entered the grounds and he's pissed."

"Shit." Draco agreed.

"You two go back into the bedroom and Harry lock the door with as many charms as you can. He'll be coming here first to see me. Whatever you hear don't leave that room or remove any of your wards. I'll tell you when it's safe with my thoughts." Severus explained as he ushered the two boys into the bedroom.

"Be careful Sev. Lucius is full of dark power." Harry warned giving Severus a tight hug while wordlessly and wandlessly placing protective charms on the man.

"I know he is and I'll be careful now ward this door." Severus ordered and the two boys nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Severus stood beside the door until he felt Harry's first ward go up. He then quickly rid the sitting room of any sign that the two boys had been there. Summoning a glass of brandy from the cupboard Severus sat down in his favorite chair to await Lucius' arrival. He didn't have to wait long before someone was knocking at his door. Making his way slowly to the door he let Lucius in.

"Why Lucius what brings you here? Is everything alright at the Manor?" Severus asked in mock concern.

"I was contacted that Draco tried to kill himself. Now you're the only person he's ever tried to kill himself over so I came to see if you were alright." Lucius answered sweeping into the sitting room.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. Draco didn't try to kill himself over me this time. It was the silly little wench you betrothed him to. He walked in on her with Nott and felt so betrayed by what Pansy had done he tried to end it. If it hadn't been for his roommate Harry Potter walking in just after he'd slit his wrists, Draco may not have actually lived this time."

"I think I'll have to talk to Mr. Parkinson about his daughter's actions. Do you know where my son is right now?" Lucius asked.

"No clue but most likely he's off nursing his broken heart somewhere. You should probably go speak to Blaise Zabini. He'll probably know where Draco is and if he doesn't know I'd suggest talking to Harry." Severus finally retook his seat and began drinking his brandy. "Care for a drink Lucius?"

"No thank you Severus. But tell me if my son tried to kill himself why isn't he in the hospital wing?"

"Poppy mended him up and kept him in the hospital wing over night then released him this morning."

"When did he try to kill himself?"

"Last night. I thought you already knew this Lucius."

"That stupid excuse for a headmaster only just contacted me an hour ago."

"Oh dear. That's not good. You should go speak to him about this failure to give you information in a timely fashion."

"I think I will. Thank you for your information Severus."

"I'm always glad to help Lucius." Severus walked the blond to the door.

Once he was sure that Lucius was gone he grabbed a small handful of floo powder and flooed down to the Slytherin common room. Quickly finding both Pansy and Nott he modified their memories so that they confirmed the story he'd just told Lucius. 'Hopefully this will finally get the contract ended.' He thought to himself as he walked towards Harry and Draco's room where he just knew Blaise would be waiting. When he opened the door he saw Blaise asleep on Harry and Draco's bed holding one of the pillows to his chest.

"Blaise why on earth are you holding Harry's pillow like that?" Severus asked after he'd closed the door behind himself. He didn't need to put a silencing spell up since Harry had placed a permanent one up when he'd moved in.

"Huh?" Blaise mumbled sleepily before realize who had just spoken to him. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes it's me. You know only yourself, Draco or I can get through Harry's wards if he's not around. Now please explain why you're holding onto Harry's pillow like that?"

"Oh….I'm just so used to having Harry and Draco here with me that I can't sleep unless I'm holding something. Do you know where they are?"

"Of course I do. Now let go of Harry's pillow and come with me. The two of them will be happy to see you." Severus led Blaise to his personal quarters and told him to make himself at home. 'Harry it's safe now. I've brought Blaise with me and he really wants to see the two of you.'

Harry removed all the wards from the door but didn't move to go anywhere. He was too busy snogging Draco senseless on Severus' bed. There was just something undeniably sexy about Severus' bed that Harry just couldn't pass up. Also snogging did keep both of them calm while Lucius had been in the other room.

After feeling Harry remove the wards from the door, Severus decided to enter his room. He wasn't that shocked to see Harry and Draco snogging on his bed but he was shocked at just how arousing the sight was. He just stood in the open doorway watching the two boys on his bed. When he felt someone step up beside him he looked away from the boys on his bed.

Blaise only stood in the doorway for a moment before Harry lifted his finger and beckoned him over to the bed. He quickly climbed onto the bed behind Draco and attached his mouth to the blonde's neck. The three boys seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that Severus was even there. Severus was in complete shock when his brain finally registered that Blaise had joined the two already on the bed. He found the sight of the three Slytherins together too arousing and made his way to the bathroom to deal with his raging hard on.

Harry and Blaise began to remove Draco's clothing as they kissed each other. Draco moaned as he saw his two lovers kissing each other. Harry smirked when he heard Draco moan and slipped his hand into Draco's boxers. Draco moaned even louder when he felt Harry grasp his hard leaking cock. His moaning increased when he felt Blaise's fingers begin to circle his opening. The two of them smirked at each other as they began to pleasure the blond between them. Blaise slipped his finger into Draco as Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth. Blaise quickly added a second finger and then a third before finally hitting Draco's prostate.

Draco was so torn between fucking himself on Blaise's fingers and fucking Harry's willing mouth. The choice was quickly made for him as Blaise removed his fingers and Harry removed his mouth. Draco whimpered at the loss of both but stopped as he felt Blaise's cock at his entrance. Blaise quickly pushed himself into Draco's willing body then slowly began to fuck him. While Blaise was torturing Draco with the slow fucking, Harry was busy preparing himself. When he felt that he was ready he caught Blaise's eye and the other boy stopped. Draco was so caught up with what Blaise had been doing he was shocked when he felt Harry lowering himself onto his cock.

"Oh Harry you feel so good." Draco moaned when Harry was fully seated on his cock. "You're just so tight."

"Well you feel really good inside me. You're just so big I almost thought you wouldn't fit." Harry moaned seductively as he slowly began to fuck himself on Draco's cock. Blaise returned to slowly fucking Draco.

It wasn't long though before Blaise was pounding into Draco making him fuck Harry harder. Draco didn't last long after Blaise began to pound into him. He came screaming Blaise's name which pulled Blaise's orgasm from him. Blaise yelled out Harry's name which finally pulled Harry over the edge as he screamed out Draco's name. Severus heard all three of the Slytherin boys scream their release and came all over his own hand.

Harry cleaned the three of them up before laying down between them. Draco behind Harry while Blaise was in front of him. They both wrapped themselves around Harry before all three of them fell asleep. Severus found the three boys asleep ten minutes later and placed a blanket over them. He had almost reached the door when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around he saw Harry standing there entirely naked staring at him.

"Don't leave." Harry whispered.

Looking into Harry's eyes Severus realized he couldn't say no even if he wanted to. He slowly followed Harry back over to the bed. Harry slid into the bed behind Draco pulling Severus with him. He wrapped himself around Severus' body laying his head on Severus' chest. Severus hesitated for a moment before placing his arms around Harry. Harry moaned appreciatively when Severus' hands began to gently stroke his back. Severus didn't even realize he'd been doing anything until he heard Harry moan but decided to continue since he liked the sound so much.

Harry began to get hard as Severus gently caressed his back. He slowly slipped his hands underneath Severus' shirt and began to tweak his nipples. Severus moaned softly as Harry pulled a little harder on his nipples. Harry enjoyed the sound of Sev's moans and decided to see what else could make the man moan. Making quick work of Severus' shirt Harry began to explore Severus' chest in earnest. At first with just his hands then he added his tongue. When he reached Severus' nipples he bit down on one of them making him moan louder then before. Harry continued to pay special attention to Severus' nipples as he carefully shifted entirely on top of Severus' body.

Draco woke when he heard a loud moan beside him. Opening his eyes he saw Harry marking Severus' chest as he lay on top of him. The sight made him almost instantly hard. He knew that Harry was aware of the fact that he was watching him and Sev but it didn't matter. Harry wouldn't have been doing this in the bed if he'd cared about either of his lovers seeing it. The three of them weren't exactly exclusive and also all three of them had a thing for their head of house. Harry though was the only one brave enough to actually act on his feelings for the dark haired man.

Harry made his way down Severus' chest, leaving little marks as he went, until he reached the top of his trousers. Slowly Harry opened them and released his prize. Severus' hard leaking cock fell through the opening of the pants and Harry couldn't help but lick the pre-cum pooling at the tip. Severus arched beneath him as Harry took most of the cock before him into his mouth. Harry then reached his hand out towards Draco who getting the hint moved closer to the two. Harry began to stroke Draco as he sucked and licked the cock within his mouth.

"Mmm….so good." Severus moaned just as Draco latched onto his nipple.

Severus' eyes shot open when he felt Draco's mouth on his nipple. The sight of Harry with his mouth on his cock was arousing enough on it's own. Add the sight of him also stroking Draco while Draco sucked on his nipple was too much for him and he came with a shout down Harry's willing throat. Harry swallowed every last drop before sliding up Severus' body to kiss him. He did stop briefly to share Severus' essence with Draco who moaned loudly at the wonderful taste.

"Hey no fair. You started without me." Blaise whined from behind Draco.

"Sorry Blaise but he was just to tempting." Harry replied as he licked the outline of Severus' jaw.

"Why don't you join us? He tastes great." Draco added as Harry leaned over him to kiss Blaise.

"Mmmm…." Blaise moaned before moving down between Severus' spread legs.

Severus was already getting hard again from the three boys ministrations so Blaise took him into his mouth. Draco decided that Severus needed to be fucked into the mattress so he began to prepare the man. Harry moved so he was straddling Severus' chest and his cock was right in front of the man's mouth. Severus willing accepted the offered cock and began to tease Harry with his tongue. Harry moaned loudly as Severus began to moan around his cock. The feeling was just so amazing that he nearly came right then.

Draco quickly had Severus prepared and directed Blaise into place. Blaise wasted no time pushing into his head of house's willing body. Severus dropped Harry's cock from his mouth in shock when Blaise entered him. Harry took advantage of Severus' distraction and quickly impaled himself on his cock. Draco shifted behind Blaise before pushing himself all the way in with no preparation. Blaise liked it that way and moaned loudly as Draco began to fuck him without giving him any time to adjust. Draco was thrusting into Blaise so hard that he was causing Blaise to trust into Severus even harder. This in turn aided Harry who was fucking himself on Severus' cock.

Harry came screaming Severus' name just moments after Draco began to fuck Blaise. Severus was pulled over the edge by the feeling of Harry's channel contraction around his cock. Blaise soon followed him over the edge bringing Draco with him. Draco would have cum just at hearing Harry cum but he had held back until Blaise had started to cum. The four of them collapsed bonelessly on the bed. Harry cast a cleaning charms over all of them before they all fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Harry woke with a start suddenly. It took him a moment to realize what had woken him and he quickly woke Severus. Severus tried to object to waking but when he finally processed that Harry said Remus was on his way there he shot out of bed. Both of them grabbed dressing gowns and made their way out into the sitting room. Not even two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Severus got up and admitted the werewolf into his quarters.

"I was worried about….." Remus began until his ultra sensitive nose picked up on the smell of sex. "What the hell has been going on in here?"

"Please quiet down Remus. Draco and Blaise are still sleeping and Draco really doesn't like to be woken when he's gotten such a little amount of sleep." Harry pleaded.

"Why the hell do you reek of sex Harry?" Remus snapped taking a better sniff. "Snape how could you do that to Harry?"

"I did nothing wrong Lupin. You should know me better then that by now. I'd never do anything that Harry didn't want." Severus defended himself.

"Yeah Remus he didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who initiated everything that happened between the four of us. Now if you'll excuse me I need to make sure that your yelling hasn't woken my boyfriend and my lover." Harry swept out of the sitting room.

"Harry what's all the yelling about?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Remus came to check on me and smelled the sex. He wasn't too happy when he realized that Severus was one of the people I reeked of. I just came in here to make sure he hadn't woke either of you." Harry whispered as he kissed Draco.

"Well I'm up and Blaise will probably wake soon as well."

"I'm already up." Blaise muttered. "We probably should go out there and help Severus."

"You're probably right come on you two." Harry grabbed two more dressing gowns and handed them to his two lovers still in bed.

"Ah it seems all your yelling did wake my three boys. Come here boys." Severus held his arms open to the three Slytherins and they collapsed around him on the couch. Draco on one side, Blaise on the other and Harry sat right in his lap. "As you can see Lupin the three of them all want to be here."

"Don't think I won't tell Albus about this." Remus warned.

"Oh do tell him. After taking one look at these three and he'll know I only did exactly what they wanted. I've never forced myself on anyone before and I'm not going to start now. I care about all three of these boys and would never do something to hurt them."

"Of course you wouldn't Sev." Harry and Draco mumbled at the same time before both kissing Severus. Blaise who was still too tired to do much just cuddled closer to the man to agree with his other two lovers.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to get these three back to bed so that they might actually be able to attend classes in the morning. I'd show you to the door but I really don't wish to dislodge any of these three. I'm confident that you can find the door yourself."

"You haven't heard the last of this Snape." Remus stormed out.

"Come my boys. I think all four of us are in need of a bath before the headmaster comes down to speak to us." Severus whispered to them and they all removed themselves from him and made their way to the bathroom dropping their dressing gowns as they walked.

"Come on Sev. We don't want to start without you." Harry called seductively from the bathroom door.

Severus just smirked and grabbed him gently around the waist before kissing him soundly. Harry threw his legs around his waist as he continued to kiss Severus as they made their way to the tub. They slipped into the tub and Harry felt hands slide around his waist from behind and pull him back. He moaned as he felt Blaise's cock slid into his already loose hole. The moaning only increased when he saw Draco impale himself on Severus. Blaise then directed him towards Draco's already filled hole and helped him stretch the boy even more. When Harry felt that Draco was ready he stilled the blonde's movements before slowly sliding into him alongside Severus' cock.

Severus nearly lost it when he felt Harry's cock slide against his own. He held back though cause he didn't want the experience to end so soon. Harry barely gave Draco anytime to adjust to being so full before setting a slow pace. Severus soon followed the pace Harry had set so that whenever Harry would pull out he'd be pushing in. Draco's prostate was almost consistently being hit and all he could do was moan loudly. Blaise also quickly picked up on Harry's pace and began to also follow the same pace as he fucked Harry.

They all came quickly then finally got down to the proper purpose of their bath. Harry and Draco were the first to actually get clean then they entertained themselves by helping Blaise and Severus. When they'd all finally finished they got out of the tub and Harry summoned Dobby. Dobby brought the three boys their pajamas along with some tea and cakes. They had all gotten redressed and settled on the couch together when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Albus. It's open." Severus called towards the door as he opened it with his wand.

"Well I'm glad to find you all awake still. Remus told me some unsettling information and I came to see if his accusations were true." Albus explained as he came in and sat down on the chair beside the couch.

"Would you like some tea sir?" Harry asked from Severus' lap.

"Why thank you Harry. That would be wonderful." Harry poured a cup of tea for the Headmaster and handed it to him. "Thank you. Now I guess I should tell you what Remus told me."

"That might be good." Severus agreed.

"Well he came bursting into my office about thirty minutes ago saying you were abusing your position as Slytherin head of House. I asked him to sit down and explain what he meant. He went on to explain that he'd come down to your quarters this evening to check on Harry since he'd missed all his classes and meals today. When he entered your quarters it apparently reeked of sex and so did you and Harry. After some further investigating he discovered both Draco and Blaise here as well. They too smelled of sex to him when they came out of your room. He then claims that the three boys sat down with you much the same as they are now. Is any of Remus' story true Severus?" Albus looked at his Potions master for his answer.

"Everything he told you is true except for the abusing my position part. I told him and I'll tell you as well, I'd never hurt my three boys or do anything they didn't want me to. I really do care about all three of them." The three boys cuddled closer to him when he said this.

"Are you involved with any of these three boys?"

"Yes." Albus motioned his hand prompting Severus to say more. "I'm involved with all three of them."

"I see well that does put me in a difficult situation. Since all three of these boys are under the age of consent. Just tell me one thing Severus."

"What sir?"

"Did you make the first move or did one of the boys?"

"Harry made the first move but the other two join in shortly after that."

"Alright then I'll just ask the four of you to be a little more careful until the boys at least reach the age of consent."

"Of course sir. No one was meant to find out about this but Lupin showed up very suddenly."

"Well have a good evening boys." Albus excused himself.

"Now it's time for us all to get some sleep. We all have classes in the morning and I can't excuse you from classes without arousing suspicions." Severus careful removed himself from between Draco and Blaise.

"But I'm not sleepy." Harry mumbled as he yawned.

"Sure you aren't" Severus chuckled as he carried Harry into the bedroom. He then repeated the same process with the other two boys before getting into bed himself.

Harry awoke again just before six the next morning. As before it took him a moment to realize what had woken him up. He finally picked up on the fact that there were two very angry men coming towards their quarters. Carefully slipping out of bed so as not to wake the other three in the bed he made his way into the sitting room. Just as he'd closed the bedroom door behind himself there was a loud pounding at the main door. He went and let his godfather and Remus into Severus' sitting room.

"How nice of you to stop by. How may I help you both this morning?" Harry asked in mock sweetness.

"Where is he? Where is that greasy bastard?" Sirius screamed pushing past Harry.

"I assure you Black that I am not a bastard. My parents were married before I was even conceive." Severus drawled from his door. "Harry let me deal with Lupin and Black, Draco needs you right now." Harry just nodded and went back to his boyfriend's side.

"Your godfather sounds pissed." Draco whispered as Harry joined him again.

"He is but I know that I can't talk to him right now. He just won't listen because he hates Severus." Harry replied as he snuggled closer to Draco for comfort.

"It's gonna be okay Harry."

"I know." Harry kissed him softly just as they heard a loud bang out in the sitting room.

All three of the boys were out of bed and into the sitting room within seconds. What they saw pissed Harry off so much that he lashed out and attacked both Remus and Sirius with his raw magic. Both men were thrown against the far wall and passed out while Harry, Draco and Blaise all went to Severus' side. Severus had been thrown into the wall next to the bathroom door by Sirius and now had a small trail of blood flowing from the back of his head. Blaise quickly called Poppy down to the room since Harry and Draco were so worked up.

"What happened here?" Poppy asked as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"They attacked Severus so I attacked them." Harry explained pointing at the two Marauders. "His heads bleeding and he's in a lot of pain." Poppy didn't even question how Harry knew this while she quickly patched Severus up before going to check on the other two men.

"Well Severus should probably rest for a few hours and shouldn't return to teaching his classes until tomorrow at the earliest. Harry I can only give you permission to miss classes for the day. I'm sorry Draco, Blaise but you'll both have to attend classes. I'm going to take these two up to the hospital wing until they wake up. You hit them pretty hard with some really strong stunning magic so they'll be out of it for quite a few hours. I'm also going to report this to the headmaster."

"Will I get in trouble for attacking them?" Harry asked.

"No dear you won't. Albus just needs to know that these two attacked Severus. Do you know why they attacked Severus?"

"Yes and the headmaster will know as well. He asked us last night to keep the information a secret for now."

"Alright dear. I'll help you get Severus back to bed then I'll take the other two back to the hospital wing." Poppy helped Harry and Draco pick Severus up and carry him to his bed. "Alright Harry dear. Call me if you need anything."

"I will auntie Poppy. Oh and tell Remus and Sirius that I'm sorry for attacking them but they should know better then to hurt the ones I love."

"I will dear." Poppy replied with a smile.

"Harry you want us to stay with you until Sev wakes up?" Draco asked after Poppy had left.

"I'd like that but I also don't want either of you to get in trouble for missing classes." Harry said as he was hugged by Blaise.

"It doesn't matter Harry. If you need us we'll stay, screw classes and screw house points." Blaise stated.

"I really hope you weren't serious about that Blaise." Severus whispered quietly from the bed.

"You're awake!" Harry cried and threw himself at Severus.

"Of course I am. I didn't hit my head that hard." Severus ruffled Harry's hair playfully before receiving hugs from his other two boys. "Now you two better not skip any of your classes or I'll be forced to take points away from you."

"We promise to go to our classes but we're staying here until it's time for class." Draco stated.

"No you're not. You three all need to go to breakfast in the great hall. I'm sure that the Weasleys are worried sick about you and also it would cause way too many questions if you and Harry missed meals three days in a row."

"But I don't want to leave you alone. What if something happens while we're all gone?" Harry whined.

"Harry really. You'd know in an instant if something happened to me. Anyways nothings going to happen cause once you three leave for breakfast I'm gonna go back to sleep. So stop worrying and get ready for breakfast." Harry pouted receiving a glare from Severus and a mental threat. 'If you don't get ready now I'm not going to let you back into my quarters for a month.'

"Hey no need to threaten me Severus. I'll get dressed." Harry hopped off the bed and began searching for some clean clothes. Draco and Blaise just grabbed the same clothes they'd worn the day before. "Happy now?"

"Not really but I am glad that you all are doing what you should be. Now come over here. You've still got a little time left before you have to leave." Severus held his arms out in invitation and the three boys collapsed around him. "That's better."

The four of them just lay there together until it was time for the three boys to leave for breakfast. They slowly made their way up to the great hall. Taking their normal seats at the end of the table they waited for the food to appear. As they were sitting there the students around the hall began to stare at them and talk quietly among themselves. It only took them a moment to realize that this was the first time the students were actually seeing Harry's new look. Draco and Blaise tried to glare at the entire hall for staring at their Harry but it was just to hard.

Harry was so glad when the food finally appeared and most of the students turned their attention to eating. Five students at the Gryffindor table though continued to stare at him. A few minutes later those same five students got up from their own table and came over to Harry's. They all sat down at the end of the table as well and began to eat as if they weren't at the wrong table.

"So Harry where you been these past few days? We haven't seen you since getting off the train on Sunday." Ron Weasley said through his mouthful of food.

"I was at Sirius' trial Monday morning and then I was in the hospital wing for about two hours. After that I had to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe then spent the evening with Remus and Sirius. I ended up in the hospital wing again that night and Poppy confined me and Draco to Severus' quarters for the day yesterday. Draco has been released but I'm not able to return to classes again until tomorrow at the earliest." Harry answered.

"Why were you confined yesterday Draco? Did something happen to you?" Hermione asked in concern and Draco held up his wrists.

"I tried to kill myself because I thought that I'd lost Harry. He had passed out Monday night very suddenly while we were playing chess and his magic got all wonky and was rejecting Madam Pomfrey's spells entirely. When something bad happens to someone close to me my brain gets really messed up and I usually try to kill myself." Draco explained.

"I can't eat anymore. I'm gonna go back to Severus now. I'll see you later." Harry muttered before giving Blaise a quick kiss and Draco a hug.

"Alright Harry. Do you want me to walk you down there?" Blaise asked as he stood as well.

"Thanks." Harry replied as Blaise slipped his arm around his waist.

"When'd that happen?" Fred asked once Harry and Blaise had left the great hall.

"Oh that's been going on since the middle of January but Harry wanted to keep the fact that he's gay quiet. Because of everything that's happened over the past three days though he doesn't care if anyone knows anymore. He really needs a lot of reassurance that he's loved right now."

"What exactly happened to him? Like how'd he get taller?" Hermione asked.

"Severus made him a potion to strengthen his bones and help him reach a proper size for his age. That's why he ended up in the hospital wing the first time. The second time was because the potion had a delayed reaction that caused his magic to increase very suddenly. His body couldn't handle the sudden increase in magic and he passed out."

"Oh poor Harry. He has to deal with so much. Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be but it might take him a little while to get back to how he was before Easter break."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Thanks for walking with me Blaise." Harry whispered softly against the boy's shoulder.

"Don't mention it Harry. I know you're still upset about everything that's happened lately and like Draco I don't trust the students in this school around you." Blaise replied placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Well thank you anyways. It means a lot to me that you and Draco care about me so much." Harry tilted his head up to give Blaise a proper kiss before heading into Severus' quarters.

"I should head to class now. Be sure to send that house elf of yours to get Draco and I if anything happens." Blaise gave him one last kiss before leaving.

"Severus I'm back." Harry whispered as he slipped into bed beside to man. Severus just rolled over and wrapped him tightly in his arms. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Severus replied.

"I'm glad." Harry snuggled closer to the man.

"Harry I think we should talk about yesterday."

"I figured you'd want to talk about that. I'm sorry for putting you into that situation."

"It's fine Harry. I'm more worried about why it happened. What made you do that?"

"Well you remember that day I got really freaked out about getting an erection?" Severus nodded. "Well the thing that freaked me out the most wasn't that a guy had caused it but that you had caused it. I felt that it was wrong for me to have feelings for you since you are so much older then me. It wasn't until after Draco and I got together that I realized it may not have been so wrong. Both he and Blaise confessed to me that they were attracted to you so I finally accepted the fact that it was okay to be attracted to you. Yesterday when you saw the three of us together I heard your thoughts. I was shocked that you were actually attracted to me so I decided I had to do something about it. Later when you came to check on us after the three of us had passed out I knew it was time to act. I couldn't let you walk away from us without knowing how we truly felt about you. I hadn't meant to go so far because I know that the three of us are all under the legal age of consent but when you started to moan I just couldn't stop." Harry explained while gently caressing Severus' chest with his hand. "I really am sorry for putting you into that situation."

"Oh Harry it's fine. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me for getting involved with the three of you. Anyways Blaise will be of age in a few weeks, shortly after that so will Draco and then this summer you will be of age as well. It's not like you all are extremely under the age of consent just a few months in your case. We will need to be extra careful until you turn fourteen but since no one has even caught onto the fact that you and Draco are involved we'll be fine. Lupin may be our only problem but we can worry about that later." Severus began to gently run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I don't understand why Remus suddenly feels it's his job to protect me. Where was he all those years I was stuck with the Dursleys? If he really cared about me why didn't he try to find me before? I could have been found if he just tried but no he left me there to suffer." Harry began to seethe and Severus could feel the anger rolling off Harry in waves.

"Harry calm down. You're going to lose control of your magic. Don't let Lupin's idiocy get to you. You're right he has no right to try and be your parent. The ones who have any right to act like a parent to you are Molly and Arthur or Poppy and myself. The Weasleys are your guardians while Poppy and I are basically the ones who saved you from those stupid muggles. Please calm down Harry." Severus whispered while gently running his hand along Harry's back to try to calm him.

"I'm sorry Severus but he just makes me so mad." Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to focus solely on the movement of Severus' hand. After a few minutes he'd regained control of his magic and had calmed down.

"That's it. Just keep breathing and everything will be fine." Severus continued to whisper until he finally felt Harry relax entirely beside him. "You okay now Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm still upset with Remus but I'm not going to let that anger control me." Harry shifted so he was able to look into Severus' eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that Harry." Severus leaned up slightly and connected his lips with Harry's. Harry leaned in further to deepen the kiss and gently ran his tongue along Severus' bottom lip. Just as Severus was beginning to open his mouth to admit Harry's tongue, someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I came to see how you were doing Severus." Poppy said calmly as she walked towards the bed.

"I'm fine Poppy." Severus replied with a blush.

"I'll be the judge of that." She pulled out her wand and ran a few scanning spells. "Everything seems fine."

"I already knew that Poppy." Severus drawled as he rolled his eyes

"Severus Tobias Snape don't take that tone of voice with me." Poppy warned. "Now you better explain the meaning of this." She motioned towards Harry who was also blushing now.

"The meaning of what Auntie Poppy?" Harry asked trying to play it cool.

"I want to know why the two of you were kissing so intimately."

"Because I'm attracted to Severus and his kisses calm me when I'm upset. And before you even ask Dumbledore already knows as does my boyfriend and my other lover."

"Well I'm shocked. When you first got here I doubted if you'd be able to have a healthy relationship with anyone. Just promise me you'll be careful dear. I'd hate for either of you to get hurt."

"I promise Auntie Poppy." Harry said as he relaxed beside Severus.

"You're not upset that I'm involved with Harry?" Severus asked slightly in shock.

"I've known you since you were eleven years old Severus. You'd never force yourself on anyone least of all Harry. I knew the moment I first saw you comforting Harry in the hospital wing his first day here that you cared about him and would do everything in your power to protect him. Just tell me one thing. Did Professor Lupin and Sirius attack you this morning because you're with Harry?"

"Yeah they did. Lupin came by last night to check on Harry and could smell the sex on both of us. He flipped out and went running to Dumbledore. Dumbledore stopped by to talk to the four of us a little while later then we all went to sleep. I'm guessing that Lupin told Black about what had occurred here last night so Black of course decided to deal with me. Neither of them were willing to listen to Harry when he tried to tell them the truth."

"Well just try to keep your distance from them cause I really don't want to go through this again. Oh and do make sure you give the boys the proper potions. I really don't want to deal with any pregnant students this year. Especially since all three of them are under age. Call for me if you need anything else dears." Poppy gently kissed both their foreheads before leaving.

"What was Poppy talking about by giving us Potions cause she didn't want any pregnant students this year?" Harry asked in confusion.

"In the wizarding world men can get pregnant. Well most men can get pregnant so there are potions to help prevent that. They're kinda like the contraceptives that woman take to keep themselves from getting pregnant. I actually already have a batch of the male contraceptive potion in my store room so I'll go get some for you to take right now. I should have given it to you sooner but I forgot." Severus slipped out of bed and went towards his lab. Harry followed behind him since he didn't want to be alone. "Here they are. Now I just need to take a quick scan of you to make sure you aren't already pregnant. Go lay back down on the bed."

"How many different potions am I gonna have to take?" Harry asked eyeing the three different potions in Severus' hand.

"You'll only need to take one of these but which one I'm not sure yet." Severus placed the three potions beside the bed as Harry made himself comfortable. "I'll explain what all the potions are once I've done the scan. Now this may tickle just a little." He muttered a spell before running his wand over Harry's abdomen. He smiled when he saw the pale white glow cover Harry's abdomen.

"What's the white glow mean Severus?"

"It means that you're not pregnant. Here drink this one." Severus handed Harry the smallest vile that was filled with a light green potion.

"What are the other two for?" Harry asked after gulping done the contraceptive potion.

"The blue one in the large vile will basically terminate a pregnancy while the purple potion in the medium vile helps protect the unborn child so that it can't be terminated in any way. If you had been pregnant I would have asked you which you'd rather do. Keep the baby or terminate the pregnancy. I just felt I should grab all three just incase."

"Will you be doing the same thing to Draco and Blaise when they get back?"

"Yes I will be but they might not need the potions since they have been raised in the wizarding world their whole lives so they already knew of the possibility. Now I think it's time that we both got out of bed and got to work on your assignments. I won't let any of my Slytherins fall behind just because they've missed a class or two."

Harry and Severus got to work on completing everything that Harry was missing that day. They'd gotten through nearly all of Harry's class work when Dobby appeared with a lunch tray for them. They stopped their work to eat lunch before resuming where they'd left off. Just before the end of Draco and Blaise's last class of the day Dobby appeared again. He came to inform Harry that Sirius and Remus had awoken and wished to see him. Gathering all his courage he made his way to the hospital wing with Dobby at his side.

Remus and Sirius were both being kept in the room behind Poppy's office. Harry walked in calmly and sat down in a chair facing both beds. Dobby situated himself at Harry's feet while watching both wizards closely incase they made any move to hurt his master. Both men stared at Harry with concern while he just glared back at them. He really didn't want to deal with them since they'd probably just piss him off again. Taking a deep calming breath he finally spoke.

"I was told you wanted to see me. So what do you want? Draco and Blaise will be getting out of class soon and I'd really like to be there when they arrive." Harry snapped at the two men.

"We're worried for you Harry. Snape is evil and is just using you for his own personal gain. We don't want you getting hurt." Sirius pleaded.

"Yeah Harry. Snape may have been nice to you when he brought you here but he's just trying to gain your trust so he can hurt you to get back at James. We care about you Harry." Remus added.

"If you really cared about me Lupin you would have come looking for me years ago instead of leaving me with the Dursleys to suffer. Severus was the first person who ever cared about me and did anything to help me escape from the Dursleys. You two don't know Severus like I know him. You're both just too caught up in a stupid school boy feud that should have died when you all graduated." Remus and Sirius both tried to respond but Harry just waved his hand silencing both of them.

"No for once you're going to listen to me. Neither of you have the right to try and be my parents. Molly and Arthur Weasley are my mum and dad now so they have the right to parent me. Poppy has the right to protect me since she is my godmother and actually cares about me. Severus has the right to tell me if I should or shouldn't do something because he actually loves me. You may be my godfather Sirius but you were never there for me. You shouldn't have gone after Pettigrew instead of taking care of me. As my godfather you should have thought of me first and revenge second. I was stuck with those stupid Dursleys for twelve years because you were too caught up with your revenge.

"Remus I know that the ministry would never have allowed you to have custody of me but you could have at least come to see me. If you had truly cared about me you would have tried to find me. Now it's too late for you to try to protect me as if you really care. Severus loves me and so does Draco. I'm not sure if Blaise actually loves me but I know for damn sure that he cares about me. If I have to chose between the two of you and the three of them they're gonna win every time. Now I'm willing to give you both a chance to be a part of my life but don't you ever attack the ones I love again or I'll never let you back into my life. Also you're not to try and parent me cause as of right now you are no longer my godfather Sirius. Good day." Harry released the two men from the silencing spells just before stepping into Poppy's office. Harry was visibly shaking from trying to control his magic and anger so Poppy pulled him against her chest.

"Shh…It's alright dear. You did very well in there. Everything you told them was true and they needed to hear it." Poppy whispered while gently stroking Harry's back.

"They just make me so angry. Just because they were friends with my father doesn't mean they have the right to try and control my life." Harry muttered before breaking down into tears.

"You're right Harry. You're absolutely right." Poppy whispered before turning towards Dobby. "Please go retrieve Professor Snape. I think he's the only one who can truly calm Harry." Dobby just nodded and left with a loud crack.

"Professor Snape sir." Dobby said softly as he landed at the man's feet. "Madam Pomfrey asked Dobby to retrieve you to calm down Master Harry."

"Thank you Dobby." Severus threw a small handful of floo powder into his fireplace and flooed straight into Poppy's office. Harry quickly flew into his arms as he stepped out of the flames. "I'm here Harry. Everything will be alright."

"Oh Severus." Harry sobbed.

"Shh…just let it out Harry. Just let it all out." Severus held onto Harry tighter while running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry soon calmed down and just clung to Severus. "We should head back to our quarters. Draco and Blaise are probably wondering where we are now."

"Okay. Can we just floo there instead of walking through the halls?"

"Of course we can." Severus grabbed a large handful of floo powder from the mantel and threw it into the flames. "Hold on to me tightly." He whispered before stepping into the bright green flames with Harry. They quickly spun through the Hogwarts system before stumbling out into Severus' sitting room.

"There you two are. We were so worried when you both weren't here." Draco cried out when Harry and Severus appeared.

"Sorry Draco. I had to go talk to Sirius and Remus then Severus had to come calm me down." Harry explained while tightly hugging Draco.

"Did they actually listen to you this time?"

"They kinda had to since I silenced them with a spell when they tried to talk. I let them know how I felt about them and the three of you before leaving. When I entered Poppy's office though I was shaking so much from keeping my anger and magic under control. She held me while Dobby came down here to get Severus. Once Severus arrived he calmed me down so we could come back here and be with the two of you."

"Come here Harry." Blaise held his arms out to Harry who willing collapsed onto the boy's lap. "I'm sorry you had to deal with those idiots alone. If we could have been there with you we would have been."

"I know and that kinda helped me get through it. I knew that once I left there I'd be able to be in your arms again." Harry lay his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Draco I need to speak to you for a moment. Would you come with me?" Severus said softly and Draco nodded. They both went into the bedroom. "Why didn't you ever tell Harry that wizards can get pregnant?"

"I guess I forgot that he wouldn't know. Why? Is he pregnant?" Draco asked.

"Don't you think he would have told you already if he was? Of course he's not pregnant and I also gave him a potion to keep him from getting pregnant. I gave him the second strongest one I have so he won't need another dose of it until his birthday. Have you been taking a contraceptive potion since you've been with Harry?"

"No I haven't."

"Okay lay down on the bed so I can check and see if you're pregnant." Draco quickly lay on the bed and waited with baited breath for Severus to do his scan. When his stomach glowed white he released his breath and relaxed on the bed fully. "I'm going to give you a contraceptive potion Draco. I'm not going to give you one as strong as the one I gave Harry so you'll need a new dose every month. You'll need to continue taking these potions until you turn fifteen then we'll discuss if you can really risk it or not."

"Alright Sev." Draco replied.

"I'll grab it for you later. Could you ask Blaise to come in here please?"

"Sure." Draco slid off the bed giving Severus a quick kiss before heading out into the sitting room. "Sev wants to see you in his room Blaise."

"What for?" Blaise asked while he shifted Harry off his lap.

"Just go talk to him Blaise." Draco gently shoved Blaise in the direction of the bedroom.

"You wanted to talk to me Severus?" Blaise asked timidly as he entered the room.

"Shut the door Blaise so we can talk." Severus waited for the door to shut before continuing. "Have you taken any type of contraceptive potions since you got involved with Harry and Draco this year?"

"No. I kinda forgot about them entirely." Blaise hung his head in shame.

"On the bed Blaise so we can see if you've been as lucky as the other two." Blaise quickly climbed up on the bed and tried to relax. "This won't hurt Blaise but it might tickle." Severus muttered the spell and ran his wand along Blaise' abdomen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Harry and Draco were just getting comfortable on the couch when Harry shot to his feet. Draco followed a second later when they both heard a scream from the bedroom. They quickly made their way across the sitting room to the bedroom. What they saw there shocked both boys. Blaise was lying on the bed while his stomach glowed orange and Severus was sitting on the floor staring at Blaise in shock.

"How…how…how far along is he?" Draco asked once he'd regained his ability to speak.

"I'm not sure." Severus replied before gathering his wits together and standing up. "Poppy will need to run a few more tests before Blaise can decided what to do. I'll go call her." Severus made his way into the sitting room while the two boys moved to sit beside Blaise on the bed. "She'll be right down."

"So what seems to be the emergen…" Poppy began but stopped when she saw the orange glow on Blaise's abdomen. "I see well let's just run a few tests and we'll figure out how far along you are. Just try to relax dear." Poppy ran a few different scans and began to frown.

"What is it Auntie Poppy? What's wrong?" Harry asked grabbing Blaise's hand for comfort.

"Well it seems that Blaise here is already three and a half months pregnant. Now if he wants to terminate the pregnancy he'll have to go to St. Mungo's and have parental permission." Poppy explained.

"I'll act as his parent in this. It wouldn't be wise to inform the Zabinis about this. If he wishes to terminate the pregnancy then I'll act as his father." Severus stated as he pulled the frightened boy into his lap.

"I'm too young to have a baby." Blaise cried. "I'm too young."

"Auntie Poppy is there anyway to end Blaise's pregnancy without killing the child?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes.

"If he could find someone else who was willing to carry the child to term then yes we could transfer the baby to someone else. But Blaise would have to be willing to do that before it could even be considered."

"Blaise if we found someone willing to carry the baby would you consent to the transfer?" Harry asked and Blaise just nodded. "I'll do it then. I'll carry Blaise's child." Harry stated making the others gasp.

"Harry you're even younger then Blaise. Anyways that potion you took earlier won't allow you to carry a child for another three months." Severus said.

"Then give me an antidote cause I won't let you kill another baby before it even has a chance at life." Severus stared at him in shock. "Yes Severus I know that you terminated your own pregnancy back when you were a student. I know you killed Draco's sister before she even had a chance at life."

"How'd you know about that? I've never told anyone about that." Severus asked softly in shock. Only him and Lucius had ever known about the baby and Lucius had forced him to terminate the pregnancy when he was five months pregnant.

"You know you can't keep secrets from me Severus. I saw the memory of what Lucius forced you to do when you were just a sixth year. I want Blaise's baby to have the chance at life that Draco's sister was never given. Please let me do this Severus." Harry begged.

"I can't let you do this Harry. You're too young to carry a child." Harry tried to argue but Severus placed a finger over his lips. "Don't try to argue with me Harry cause you know I'm right. If we can't find a suitable person to carry Blaise's child by the end of the week then I'll do it myself. Alright?" Harry's eyes lit up. "Okay now I want all three of you to head up to dinner. I'll be up there shortly as well."

"Um Severus what about my stomach? It's still glowing orange and I really don't want the rest of the school finding out about this." Blaise said motioning to his stomach. Severus quickly ended the spell and the glowing stopped. "Thanks."

"Come on Blaise." Harry wrapped his arm protectively around Blaise as the two of them walked towards the great hall. Draco walked behind them keeping an eye out for anyone who might get in their way. Luckily they made it to the great hall without incident and made their way to their normal seats at the Slytherin table. Shortly after arriving Hermione and Ron entered and joined the three Slytherins.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat down across from the three Slytherins.

'Yes Harry you can tell them.' Blaise thought in response to Harry's unasked question.

"Blaise just found out that he's pregnant." Harry told the two Gryffindors at a whisper.

"Oh Blaise." Hermione came around the table and hugged him tightly. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure yet. Harry really doesn't want me to terminate it but I'm too young to have a baby. We might transfer the baby into someone else but we've got to find the right person." Blaise replied.

"Um….if you don't mind me asking who's the other father?" Ron asked quietly.

"Draco." Harry and Blaise both answered.

"Oh that does cause some problems doesn't it." Hermione stated.

"Yeah it does." Harry replied.

"Um…do you want to actually raise the baby yourselves or are you planning on the carrier to keep the baby after it's born?"

"We're all too young to raise a baby but I'd at least want to be involved in the child's life as it grows up." Draco said.

"Me too." Blaise agreed.

"Um…well…you guys could ask Charlie if he'd be willing to do it. He really wants to get mum off his back about giving her some grandchildren but he hasn't found the right guy yet." Ron suggested timidly.

"Do you think he'd really do it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"He might but you'd have to ask him yourself. I could give you his floo address so you can call him." Ron pulled out a scrap of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote the address down. "Don't be surprised if someone else answers the floo since right now he's sharing a flat with three other people. Just ask to speak to Charlie and who ever answers will get him for you."

"Thanks Ron. So um….why are the two of you sitting over here instead of with the other Gryffindors?"

"Well really we just wanted to make sure you were okay since you left so quickly this morning."

"Oh I'm fine now and thanks for the address. I'll be sure to call him right after dinner." Harry smiled at the two Gryffindors before finally filling his plate and beginning to eat.

'You seem happy my sweet. I'm glad to see you smiling again. You'll have to tell me what they said or did after dinner.' Harry heard Severus' voice say in his head so he turned to give Severus a smile as well.

The rest of the meal past quickly for the five friends. Hermione and Ron spent the entire meal sitting at the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherins weren't too happy about the little Gryffindor invasion and spent most of the meal glaring at the five of them. They just ignored them and talked about quidditch and classes. Well Harry and Hermione discussed classes while Ron, Draco and Blaise discussed quidditch. By the time dinner was over the three Slytherins were smiling like crazy and laughing their asses off with the two Gryffindors. They were all actually so caught up in their conversations that none of them realized they were all headed to Severus' quarters.

"I hate to seem rude but what are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley doing in my personal quarters?" Severus asked as the group walked in.

"Oh…Sorry Severus. We were just so caught up in our conversation we didn't even realize we were leading them here." Harry apologized.

"It's fine Harry. Ron is basically your brother and I'm going to guess that Hermione is practically like a sister to you. They can stay for a little while then they'll need to return to their dormitories." Severus smiled at Harry. 'Can we trust them with the truth?'

"They already know most of it so they might as well know it all." Harry replied out loud before sitting down on Severus' lap. Draco and Blaise both followed him and sat down on either side of Severus leaning against him. "Ron, Hermione please sit down. Severus won't bite and he has invited you both to stay for a while."

"Alright." Hermione and Ron said quietly as they sat down together in one of the large chairs.

"Oh Severus can I use the floo to call Charlie Weasley? He might be able to help us with our problem."

"Sure Harry. If you get up I'll connect the floo to Charlie's address. I take it that you already know what it is." Severus waited for Harry to move off his lap before going over to the fire. Harry handed him the parchment with Charlie's address on it and Severus quickly connected to it. "Alright Harry just stick your head in and wait for someone to answer."

Harry quickly stuck his head into the flames. At first it felt like his head was spinning around and around until it landed in Charlie's fireplace. The room he was looking into was mostly empty save for a red haired young man who was busy reading a large book on the couch. Harry didn't want to disturb him but knew he needed to or the man would probably never realize he was there.

"Charlie." Harry called out making the man jump and drop his book. "Sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to scare you but I really need to speak with you."

"Um….do I know you?" Charlie asked the head in his fireplace.

"Not exactly. I'm Harry Potter and your parents became my guardians back in February. Ron gave me your floo address cause I really needed to speak with you."

"Oh sorry Harry. I didn't recognize you. I'd invite you to step through but since you're probably at Hogwarts that wouldn't really work. So what did you need to talk to me about?" Charlie sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Um…well….you see the thing is my boyfriend is pregnant but since he's only thirteen he's way to young to have a baby. I don't really want him to terminate the pregnancy so Auntie Poppy said we'd have to find someone who'd be willing to carry and keep the baby. Ron suggested that I ask you."

"Wow….wasn't expecting that. So Harry tell me a little more about your boyfriend."

"Um…well his name is Blaise Zabini and he's a third year Slytherin like me. He's Italian with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. He likes watching quidditch but not playing it. He's a fairly good flyer. Um….what else do you want to know?"

"Is he nice? Does he treat you well? Are the two of you happy? That kind of stuff."

"Oh he's really great and cares about me a lot. We're quite happy together but right now we're a little freaked cause he's pregnant."

"Well I'd like to meet this Blaise before I decide anything. Would you guys be willing to meet with me in say an hour? I can contact Dumbledore so I can floo straight to the school."

"That'd be great. We'll see you then Charlie. Oh we're staying with Professor Snape right now so just ask for direction to his quarters when you get here."

"Alright Harry. I look forward to meeting you in person and to meeting your boyfriend."

"Same here. I'll see you soon." Harry pulled his head from the flames and the connection ended. "He's gonna call the headmaster so he can floo straight to the school. He wants to meet Blaise before he makes his decision."

"That sounds good. Does he know where to find you?" Severus asked.

"Yeah I told him that we would be in your quarters."

"Alright. So how long until we should expect him to arrive?"

"He said about an hour but I have a feeling that he'll be here sooner then that."

"You're probably right Harry. Charlie is almost always early for things. He'll probably be here in less then half an hour." Ron said.

"Yeah I got that feeling from him as we talked. Blaise you probably should go change into something clean as should you Draco. I'll have Dobby bring some of your clothes here for you." Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared. "Dobby could you go retrieve a few of Draco and Blaise's robes, pants and shirts from my room?"

"Of course Master Harry." Dobby left and returned with a crack.

"Just put them in my wardrobe in Severus' room then could you bring us some tea and cakes."

"Yes Master." Dobby went to quickly do everything Harry had asked of him. "Will you be needing anything else Master?"

"No Dobby that'll be all."

"Call for Dobby if you need anything."

"I will Dobby. Thank you." Dobby bowed and left. "You two go get changed now. I just felt Charlie's enter the grounds."

"How do you know it's Charlie?" Severus asked as the two boys went to change.

"Well it's a Weasley that just entered the grounds and since the only two Weasleys I haven't met in person yet are Charlie and Bill it has to be one of them. I just went with the more obvious choice." Harry answered.

Severus just nodded and settled onto the couch comfortably with Harry in his lap. Draco and Blaise came out of the bedroom a few minutes later wearing clean clothes and joined them on the couch. They sat quietly sipping their tea while they waited for Charlie to arrive. Harry was just pouring himself a second cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. He quickly slid off Severus' lap so the man could go answer the door. Blaise and Draco quickly shifted so they were leaning against Harry.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Thank you for coming so quickly." Severus greeted Charlie as he opened the door.

"Um…Good evening professor Snape." Charlie said.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable." He stepped to the side to permit the young man into his quarters.

"Thank you sir." Charlie stepped in and was shocked when he saw his baby brother sitting there drinking tea.

"Hey Charlie. Take a seat." Ron motioned towards the empty chair across from him and Hermione. Charlie just silently made his way to the chair and sat down.

"Do have some tea and cakes Charlie." Harry offered.

"Thank you." Charlie took the offered cup of tea. "So…."

"Oh yeah this is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini." Harry pointed to them as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you Blaise." Charlie held out his hand and Blaise shook it. "Ah Draco it's been quite a while since I last saw you."

"Yeah it has." Draco mumbled.

"So is there anything more you'd like to know?" Harry asked.

"Um…how far along are you?" Charlie asked Blaise.

"Three and half months. Poppy just told me today." Blaise answered.

"So are you going to want to a part of the child's life after it's born or will you be just leaving the child to me entirely?"

"We'd like to still be a part of the child's life but we don't want it to think of us as it's parents. We'd like to be able to watch him or her grow up." Draco replied.

"Are you willing to give all parental rights away to me? If I agree to carry this child I'd like to know that you're not going to take it away from me."

"We're willing to give you all rights to the child as long as you're willing to let us at least see the child every once in a while."

"Okay I'll do it but I want you guys to sign the forms tonight before we even do the transfer. I'm more then willing to let you be a part of the child's life."

"Alright. Severus call Poppy and Dumbledore down here so we can make this legal."

"Okay." Severus called Poppy and then Dumbledore and both of them flooed right into the sitting room.

"What is this about Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

'Please explain everything to Dumbledore. I need to go lay down for a bit.' Severus thought before heading towards his room.

"He's just going to lay down for a bit." Harry explained before going into the whole story of their current situation. The headmaster was silent through the entire explanation. When Harry had finished he summoned up the needed forms and had Blaise and Draco sign away their rights. Charlie then signed the needed forms to get all legal rights to the child he would soon be carrying. After having Poppy sign as the witness he sent the forms back to his office to be taken to the Ministry in the morning. Poppy then did a few simple scans to make sure that Charlie could actually carry the child.

"Alright Charlie, Blaise I think we'll move you both into the bedroom so I can do the transfer. Harry please go see if that's alright with Severus." Poppy ordered.

"Yes Auntie Poppy." Harry went into the bedroom.

"Poppy wants to us my bed for the transfer right?" Severus asked sitting up slowly.

"Yeah she does."

"That's fine." Severus got off the bed and made his way back into the sitting room. "You can use my room for the transfer Poppy."

"Thank you Severus. Come on boys lets get this thing started. Harry I'd like you to help me with this." Poppy gently grabbed Harry's shoulder and steered him back into the bedroom.

"What do you need me to do Auntie Poppy?" Harry asked as he helped Blaise get settled on the bed.

"I may need your help with the transfer. It'll probably drain a lot of my magic as well as a large quantity of Blaise's. I'll need you to monitor Blaise's magic levels and my own and add your power into the transfer if either of us seem to be getting weak. This should only take about ten minutes but it's a really complex spell. Do you think you can handle that Harry?"

"I think so. Where should I stand?" Poppy directed him to stand off to the side.

Harry quickly focused himself on watching Poppy and Blaise's magic levels as Poppy began the spell. About six minutes into it Blaise began to get weak so Harry slowly feed some of his magic into the boy so Poppy could finish the transfer. It was almost done when Harry felt Poppy beginning to weaken as well so he began feeding her some of his magic as well. Finally Poppy put her wand down with a weak smile.

"Thank you Harry. The transfers done and everything worked perfectly." Poppy said softly before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay Auntie Poppy?" Harry asked with concern.

"I'm just a little tired Harry."

"I'm gonna get Severus." Harry stuck his head out the door. "Severus get in here now."

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked stepping into the room.

"Poppy's magic is really weak and she's really worn out."

"I'll be right back." Severus quickly went to his lab and grabbed three energy potions. "Poppy drink this. You'll feel better then I want you to go back to your quarters and rest."

"Thank you Severus. You're too good to me." Poppy drank the potion before heading into the sitting room. She had Dumbledore escort her back to her quarters.

"Blaise I want you to drink this potion before you fall asleep. It'll help your magic levels a bit."

"Alright." Blaise gulped it down before rolling over and falling right to sleep.

"Harry you need to drink one too. You may not have drained as much magic as Blaise and Poppy did but you still drained quite a bit."

"Thanks for thinking of me as well Severus." Harry gulped down the potion before going to check on Charlie. "So how you feeling Charlie?"

"Tired and a little odd. It's gonna take a little while to get used to the baby's signature. Do you think I'm well enough to travel tonight or should I just stay at the castle?" Charlie began to unconsciously rub his belly.

"You probably should stay at the castle for the night Mr. Weasley. You're welcome to stay on my couch if you wish. Or if you'd rather have a bed then I can escort you to the boy's bedroom in the Slytherin dorms. I'm sure they won't mind you staying there since the boys will be staying here with me for the night." Severus replied.

"The couch will be fine sir. No need to go all the way into Slytherin territory." Charlie sat up and moved to get off the bed. Harry quickly moved to help him stand and walked him into the sitting room. "Thank you Harry."

"Just doing what's best for you and the baby. So what you gonna tell mum?" Harry asked while getting Charlie settled on the couch.

"I'll tell her that it was a one night stand and I don't remember who the other father is. She'll be upset but she'll get over it since I'm gonna be having a baby. Mum loves babies so much." Charlie explained.

"Well thank you so much for doing this Charlie. I don't know how I can ever repay you for doing this."

"Don't mention it Harry. I'm glad to do this. I've always wanted to have kids but just couldn't find the right guy. Thank you for giving me this gift." He placed his hand gently on his stomach.

"Well you're welcome." Harry smiled at Charlie before turning his attention to Hermione and Ron. "I'll walk you two back to Gryffindor tower. Draco you coming?"

"Of course I am. Still can't trust the students of this school." Draco replied.

"Okay lets go. Severus I'm taking Hermione and Ron back to Gryffindor tower." Harry called towards the bedroom door.

"Alright Harry. Just make sure you're back before curfew." Severus called back.

The two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors made their way to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Draco said their good-byes outside the fat lady's portrait before heading back down to Severus' quarters. When they walked in they found the lights dimmed and the fire lowered in the sitting room. Quietly they made their way across the room to the bedroom. Severus was sitting in bed waiting for the two of them. He held his arms out to his two boys who quickly collapsed around him.

"Draco drink this and one of you make sure I have Blaise drink one in the morning." Severus whispered as he handed the contraceptive potion to Draco.

"Thanks Sev." Draco gulped it down.

"And yes Draco I gave you a stronger one then I originally said I was going to. You'll need another dose at the end of July."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He was worrying about Charlie, Blaise and the baby all night. Finally at two in the morning he gave up on sleeping and went into Severus' lab. He knew he shouldn't be in there alone but he had to do something. Pulling his cauldron, potions kit and one of Severus' potions books out he set them all up on the work bench. Flipping through the book he tried to find one that looked interesting yet simple. Deciding on attempting the Amortentia he gathered the needed ingredients and got to work. He had almost finished brewing everything when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Sev." Harry said calmly as he finished the potion.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus asked gently kissing the side of Harry's neck.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come in here and brew a potion. I know I shouldn't have been in here alone but I had to do something."

"What'd you decide to make?" Severus looked at the potion and his jaw dropped in shock. "Why did you brew a love potion Harry?"

"I was flipping through this book and it looked like the easiest one to brew. I didn't want to try anything too complex. Did I make it correctly?"

"Yes you did Harry. Did you realize you'd grabbed the advanced potions text?" Harry shook his head. "Tell me Harry, what does it smell like to you?"

"Sandalwood soap, Peppermint and Vanilla." Harry looked up at Severus. "What's it smell like to you?"

"Vanilla, Broom polish and Parchment." Severus replied kissing Harry gently. "So why couldn't you sleep my sweet?"

"I'm worried about Charlie, Blaise and the baby. Blaise is still really weak and that really worries me. Charlie and the baby are both magically fine but I'm still worried about them. Will you be sure to give Charlie the potion to protect the baby?"

"I already gave it to him before he went to sleep. I had a feeling you'd want me too and Charlie agreed that it'd be a good idea considering his line of work. He is going to focus on the studying more then the handling until after the baby is born."

"That's good. Is it weird that I feel so protective of this baby even though it's Blaise and Draco's baby?"

"Not at all Harry. You love both of them and so you also love their child. I felt the same way when your mum was pregnant with you. I truly wanted to protect you from all the evil in the world just because I cared about your mum so much. She was one of my best friends."

"Is that why you don't talk about my mum that much? It hurt you to lose her didn't it?"

"Yes. We were really close ever since we were first partnered together in Potion during our first year. If I had been straight your mum is the kind of girl I would have wanted to be with. She was just such a wonderful person and cared about everyone." Severus replied as he tried to keep his tears back.

"Just let them out Severus. It's okay to cry." Harry hopped up onto the work bench so he could hold Severus' better.

Severus finally let the tears he'd wanted to cry for the last twelve years flow as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry just kissed the top of his head and gently caressed his back. When he felt the tears begin to slow he gently tilted Severus' head up and kissed him. Severus deepened the kiss and soon his hands had found their way under Harry's top. Harry removed his shirt and vanished the cauldron of potion still sitting beside him. Severus removed Harry's pants and began to tease his opening. Harry soon found himself being thoroughly fucked by Severus. He found the fact that he was sitting on Severus' workbench as the man pounded into him very arousing. They both came quickly with each other's names on their lips.

"You think you can get some sleep now my sweet?" Severus asked breathlessly as Harry cast a cleaning charm over them both. Harry just nodded as he collapsed into Severus' arms already half asleep. Severus helped him put his pajamas back on before carrying him back to bed where they both fell right to sleep.

Harry only got a few hours of sleep. He was woken by a sense of danger and quickly realized that Blaise's magic levels were even lower then they had been. Harry screamed for Dobby, waking Draco, Severus and Charlie. When Dobby appeared Harry sent him to get Poppy while he tried to supplement Blaise's magic. He was still doing that when Poppy got there five minutes later. She quickly took control of the situation and placed Blaise into a healing sleep. They then began feeding Blaise multiple energy and replenishing potions while Harry still continued to feed his own magic into Blaise.

"He'll need to be watched closely and if his magic levels decline even a little he'll have to be moved to St. Mungo's. Severus do you think you can handle watching him for the next two days?" Poppy asked after everything was done.

"I'll watch him every minute until either he wakes or has to be moved to St. Mungo's." Severus replied gently caressing Blaise's head.

"I'll be back to check on him again in an hour. Call for me if his condition changes." Poppy gave the group a weak smile before returning to the hospital wing.

"Harry you need to stop feeding Blaise so much of your magic. You're going to drain yourself if you're not careful."

"I don't care. I'm not going to lose Blaise cause if I lose Blaise I might lose Draco as well." Harry sobbed while still feeding his magic to Blaise. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around him and began feeding his own magic into Harry. They both gasped in shock when Blaise suddenly opened his eyes and stared right at them.

"I'm getting Poppy." Charlie said from the door and went running to the fireplace to call her. She came right down and began to scan Blaise and the two boys feeding their magic to him.

"Harry, Draco you can both stop feeding your magic to Blaise. His own levels are fine now and you're just adding more magic then his body will be able to handle. It seems that all Blaise really needed was to know you were both still with him." Poppy explained.

"Are you sure he's really okay Auntie Poppy?" Harry asked.

"Harry my dear Blaise is perfectly fine. He may need a few good hours of sleep but he'll be fine. Now stop wearing yourself out." Harry nodded and slowly eased off his connection to Blaise's magic.

"Thank you." Blaise whispered with a smile before yawning widely. "I think I'll get that sleep now."

"He won't be able to attend classes for the rest of the week Severus. His magic levels may be normal but he's still weak from the transfer. Will you be able to watch him during the day or will I need to keep him in the hospital wing?"

"I'll take care of him. Anyways you know Harry would be going crazy if Blaise was in the hospital wing." Severus replied with a soft laugh. "Now Harry you need to get some sleep since you'll be going back to classes today. That goes for you too Draco." The two boys just nodded and settled on either side of Blaise and held him.

"I'm gonna try and get a few more hours of sleep as well." Charlie yawned from the door.

"That's probably a good idea Charlie. I'll be back in a few hours to give you a final check before you head back to Romania." Poppy stated. "Get some sleep as well Severus. You'll need to be well rested so you can take care of Blaise tomorrow."

"I will Poppy. Good night." Severus waited until Poppy and Charlie had left his bedroom before curling up behind Harry and falling back to sleep. The rest of the night passed quickly and without incident.

The next morning Charlie received the all clear from both Harry and Poppy. He went straight to the Dragon Preserve to hand in his notice for paternity leave. He'd still be staying in Romania on the persevere but because of the baby he wouldn't be aloud to really have any contact with the dragons until the baby was born. Harry was so glad when Charlie told him this cause he really did worry about the safety of Draco and Blaise's baby.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Life finally returned to normal after another week of drama for the three Slytherins and their head of house. Luckily the drama was nothing like what they'd dealt with the week before. When the four of them finally returned to normal life in the castle they still had to watch out for Remus and Sirius. The two men were constantly watching their every move but since Harry could hear their thoughts they weren't really a threat. The only time either of them ever caused a problem was during DADA since Draco and Blaise weren't there to keep Harry calm. He lost control of his magic countless times because Remus was just upsetting him too much. Ron and Hermione did their best to keep him in control but rarely they could.

Harry was still able to have his main release with flying. Each day after DADA he'd go out to the pitch with his broom and just fly around. Sometimes Draco, Blaise or Ron would join him but mostly he'd just be by himself. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin quidditch captain, really liked how committed Harry seemed to be to improving his skills. He thought that Harry was doing all that flying to become an even better seeker. Harry didn't argue with Flint's logic because he didn't want to cause problems and the flying did help improve his skills as well.

Finally it was the very end of May and time for the final quidditch match of the season. Whoever won this match would also most likely win the quidditch cup. Harry really wanted to win the cup for Slytherin but also would be perfectly happy if Gryffindor won as well. He didn't really care either way since almost half his siblings played for the Gryffindor team so either way it would be a win for his family. Harry still planned to play his best and aim to win the cup for his own house.

Nearly the entire Weasley family showed up to watch the match. The only one who wasn't there was Bill since he was still in the middle of an important project in Egypt. Molly and Arthur were both surprised that Charlie showed up for the match since he rarely ever left Romania. Charlie hadn't told his parents about his pregnancy yet but was planning on telling them after the match. The whole family, minus Bill of course, were going to be having dinner together in Hogsmeade. Harry had asked to be present when Charlie told their parents about the baby.

The match was very intense for both sides. Through most of the game both teams were practically tied, never having more then a two goal difference in points. A few times Harry or Ginny would spot the snitch but it kept eluding them enough so they couldn't catch it. Finally after an hour and half game Harry was able to find and catch the snitch winning the game and quidditch cup for Slytherin. The final score was 340 to 170.

"You were a wonderful opponent Gin. There were a few times there that I actually thought you might get the snitch before me." Harry told her as the two of them walked towards the changing rooms.

"You were great as well Harry. We'll have to train together this summer so that maybe I'll actually be able to beat you next year." Ginny replied before they had to part ways.

"Potter that was wonderful. How'd you like to be our full time seeker next year?" Flint asked when Harry came into the changing rooms.

"I'll have to think about it Flint." Harry answered before going to change for dinner. Once he was changed he went to wait for the Weasleys near the quidditch stands. Charlie was already waiting there when he arrived.

"How are things going for you Harry?" Charlie asked, giving Harry a hug.

"Pretty well except that my grades are slipping quite a bit in DADA. I'm having major issues with the professor in that class."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well you'll probably have a new professor next year if things continue as they have been for years. Not one DADA professor has lasted longer then a year for as long as I can remember. Some say the position is cursed."

"Well then lets hope the curse continues for a little longer so I can get a better professor. So how are you and the baby doing?"

"We're doing great. The healers at the preserve say that we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby any day now. I'm hoping it's a girl since there has been so many boys in my family. I'd be happy to have a boy as well but I really want a girl."

"You promise you'll tell me once you find out for sure if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Of course. Oh she's kicking again. Do you want to feel?" Charlie asked placing Harry's hand on his slightly rounded belly.

"That's amazing Charlie. She's so strong. Does it hurt when she kicks?"

"Not really. Sometimes when she kicks up near my ribs it hurts a bit but not normally. Usually it just feels odd yet amazing. It's so wonderful to know that there's a life growing inside me." Charlie beamed. "Oh here come mum and dad. You should probably remove your hand."

"So how has the pregnancy been treating you? Any odd cravings like women usually get?"

"Just a major craving for anything sweet. I've been eating a lot of candy and ice cream lately and most of it has been slightly odder flavors." Charlie replied just before their parents reached them.

"Well I see that you two have become acquainted with each other. Where are your sister and your brothers?" Molly asked giving both her boys a hug.

"Well Fred, George and Ginny are all probably still changing and I have no idea where Ron is." Harry answered just as Ginny stepped out of the changing rooms. "Well there's Ginny so the twins probably shouldn't be too far behind. Oh and there's Ron and Hermione."

"Do either of you know where Percy is?" Molly asked Ron and Ginny as they reached them.

"He never comes to the quidditch games so I have no clue." Ron replied.

"He's probably off somewhere in the castle being a snotty prat." Ginny added making her brothers laugh and her mother frown.

"Really Ginny that's no way to talk about your brother." Molly scolded.

"Sorry mum but it's true. He takes being Head Boy way too far and I'm glad he'll be gone in another month."

"Well we ready to head into the village?" Fred asked as he and George came over to the rest of the family.

"We're still waiting for your brother." Molly answered.

"Wait Bill's coming as well?" George asked.

"No. We're still waiting for Percy."

"Well then you'll be waiting all day because he's not coming. He said he had more important things to do then go to dinner with the family."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mum I'm sure. I asked him just this morning if he'd changed his mind but he said he had too much to do at the castle to go to dinner with us. So we gonna go now or what?"

"Well I guess we should get going then." Molly said so they slowly made their way to Hogsmeade. They went to The Three Broomsticks and got a table. After placing their orders Molly turned to her second eldest son. "So Charlie what prompted you to come to the quidditch match today?"

"Well mum I actually have something to tell you and dad. Harry already found out a few weeks ago and asked if he could be here when I told you my news. I promised him I'd come see his first quidditch match and then join the family for dinner after so I could tell you all my news." Charlie explained with a smile. "Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"How could you let this happen? You're not even married and you're going to have a baby. Where's the baby's other father?" Molly asked.

"I don't know because it was just a one night stand."

"How could you be so stupid and let yourself get pregnant? You're twenty years old for Merlin's sake. You should know better then this."

"Mum I'm sorry. It's not like I planed this but now that it's happened I'm making the best of it. I love this child so much and I don't care that I have no clue who her other father is. I'm gonna love her no matter what because she is mine. I hoped that you'd understand that and accept my child."

"Charlie I'm not rejecting your child. I'm just a little shocked by this all. Just give me some time to take it all in. I promise you that I'll love your child with all my heart but I need some time. Can you give me that Charlie?"

"Of course I can mum. I just want my baby to be loved by the family and be accepted."

"So son how far along are you?" Arthur asked, moving away from Molly's distress.

"Five months. But I didn't find out I was pregnant until I was three and a half months along."

"How is this pregnancy effecting your work?"

"I handed in my request for paternity leave the day after I found out I was pregnant. Right now all I'm doing is the research part of my job but with nearly no contact with the dragons. After the baby is born I probably will return to handling and having contact with the dragons. I just don't want to risk the safety of my baby."

"You said that Harry already knew about this. How did he find out first?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'd come to the castle to see Madam Pomfrey since I'd been feeling a little off and the healer at the preserve was on vacation for a week. Harry just happened to be in the hospital wing when Poppy did her scan so he found out. He asked to be here when I told everyone because he wanted to be involved in such a huge family event."

"How'd you keep this a secret from all of us Harry?" Fred asked.

"I'm just a really good secret keeper." Harry answered with a wink to George.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Ginny asked.

"The healer says that we'll be able to find out any day now. My flat mates have a bet going about the sex of the baby. Mariah actually thinks it's twin girls while the rest of them just think it's one baby. Fritz and Leo think it's gonna be a boy while Sara thinks it's gonna be a girl."

"Well I hope for your sake that it's not twins."

"Hey!" Fred and George both cried out.

"You both know how much trouble you cause together. Babies and toddlers cause even more sometimes when there's just one of them." Harry reasoned.

"Oh here's come the food." Ron stated.

"Really Ron is that all you ever think about?" Charlie joked, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Now boys behave. We're in public." Molly scolded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Harry we're gonna be late for the leaving feast." Draco protested weakly as Harry began to attack his neck.

"I don't care. I'd rather be here with you then at some stupid feast." Harry replied as he began to unbutton Draco's robe.

"Harry we promised Sev that we'd come to the…" Draco began but stopped as Harry hit a spot on his neck that just left him moaning.

"I knew you'd come around to my thinking. And we will go to the feast, we'll just be fashionably late." Harry gently pushed Draco back onto the bed.

"You promise we'll go to the feast soon?" Draco asked.

"Yes Dray I promise. I just need this." Harry made quick work of Draco's clothes and then his own. Not wanting to waste time he impaled himself onto Draco's hard leaking cock without any preparation.

"Sweet Merlin Harry. You're so tight." Draco moaned as Harry began to fuck himself on his cock. Draco quickly took control though and was soon pounding Harry into the mattress. They both came screaming each others names.

"That was amazing Dray." Harry gasped as Draco slid out of him.

"Yes it was."

"Harry! Draco! Are you guys still down here?" Blaise called as he came into the sitting room.

"We're in the bedroom Blaise." Harry called back so Blaise came into the bedroom.

"I should have known you two were down here fucking. And why pray tell wasn't I invited?"

"Don't worry Blaise you'll get your turn after dinner." Harry answered seductively as he pulled his pants back on.

"Oh really?"

"Of course. Now we really should head up to the feast before Sev comes searching for us as well." The three Slytherins quickly made their way up to the great hall. Just before reaching the doors though they were stopped by Sirius.

"Harry we need to talk. Alone." Sirius stated glaring at the other two boys.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them. We don't keep secrets from each other." Harry replied.

"I'd rather speak to you alone Harry."

"Well then I'm sorry because I'm not willing to part from these two. Anyways we're late for the feast so we'd like to get in there and eat. I'm getting quite hungry and so are Blaise and Draco. So if you'll excuse us we're going to go to the feast now." Harry pushed past Sirius and went into the great hall. "Damn he can get on my nerves so much. I really wish he'd just get over his stupid grudges and accept Severus."

"I know you do Harry but that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. He seems too hard headed to actually listen to you." Draco reasoned as the three of them took their seats. Through the entire feast Draco and Blaise continued to tell Harry he should just let Remus and Sirius be idiots and just cut them out of his life. It really wasn't good for him to always be carrying around all this anger because of their idiocy. Once the feast ended Draco returned to Sev's quarters while Harry and Blaise went off somewhere to fuck.

"Where are Harry and Blaise?" Severus asked as he and Draco sat down before the fire.

"Off somewhere fucking their brains out. Harry's acting kinda strange as if he's afraid he's not going to see Blaise and I again." Draco answered.

"Well on some level Harry probably does think that. You've got to remember what his life was like before he came here. He's still really insecure and can't really accept that everything isn't going to be taken away from him if he blinks. You'll just have to stay in contact with him all the time this summer and make sure he knows you still care about him."

"I was already planning to do that. Do you think you'd be able to help me arrange some visits to the Burrow this summer? I know Lucius never will give me permission to go there so I'm gonna need your help so I can go there."

"I've actually already set up a few visits to the Burrow for you and Blaise. Your father though thinks you're going to be helping me on my potions collecting trips. Also I'm going to be taking both you and Blaise to the Quidditch World Cup at the end of the summer."

"Is Harry going to be there as well?"

"Yes he is because he sneakily bought and gave the tickets to the Weasleys. They think that they won some Ministry drawing but really Harry bought tickets for the entire family. We'll all be sitting together in the Ministry box."

"Lucius won't be going to the World Cup will he?"

"Harry and I bought out fifteen of the twenty seats in the box. Fudge has one of the seats and so does the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. I have no idea who bought the other three seats in the box so there is a slight chance that Lucius may have a ticket. But don't worry because you won't be staying with him even if he goes. I've already gotten us a nice tent and our space is right beside the Weasley's."

"Who are the other two tickets for? There are only ten Weasleys if you count Harry and then if you add you, me and Blaise that's only thirteen."

"Well Harry's also invited Hermione Granger and I have no idea who the other ticket is for. Harry wouldn't tell me who it was for just that you would like who else he'd invited."

"Dray you're gonna love who I've invited but you may have to fight one of my brothers for him." Harry remarked as he and Blaise walked in.

"Ohh…now you've got me intrigued. Who'd you invite and to what?" Blaise asked plopping onto the couch with Harry in his lap.

"To the Quidditch World Cup and you'll just have to wait and see. My lips are sealed on the mater from this moment on." Harry made a motion as if he was locking a lock on his lips.

"Brat." Draco remarked.

"Yeah but you'll forgive me once you find out who it is." Harry smirked. "So Sev when do I get to come back to the castle next?"

"The day after your birthday. The Weasleys insisted that they get to keep you at least through your birthday. Though you'll probably only be able to stay here for a couple days before you'll have to head back for the World Cup." Severus answered.

"So you mean I only get to see you for a few days before the World Cup then you're shipping me back off to the Burrow?"

"Not at all. The few days between your birthday and the World Cup are the only days you'll be here at the castle. I'm still planning on visiting the Burrow a lot this summer and also you'll be staying with Draco, Blaise and I all through the World Cup."

"Really?"

"Of course. I made sure to reserve the space right beside the Weasleys in the camp ground so that we'd all be able to be together."

"Thank you." Harry threw himself at Severus and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Harry. Now I think it's time that you three returned to the Slytherin dungeons to pack all your stuff. You can come back here once you're all packed." The three boys all laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We had Dobby pack up all our stuff after classes today. We knew you'd send us off to pack so we made sure that it got done before the feast." Harry answered still laughing.

"Well then you'll just have to amuse yourselves for an hour or two while I'm working in my lab. I've got a few potions that need to be finished for Poppy before I go to bed tonight." Severus moved Harry from his lap into the chair. He gave each boy a quick kiss before going off to his lab.

"You guys want to come with me and pester my brothers?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Sure Harry. Just lead the way." Blaise replied as he grabbed Harry around the waist.

"You gonna join us Dray?"

"Of course. Can't let the two of you have all the fun." Draco answered.

"I'll just go tell Sev where we're going." Harry removed himself from Blaise's arms and went to Sev's lab. "We're going up to Gryffindor Tower. We'll be back before curfew."

"Wait Harry. I need to talk to you. Shut the door." Severus said turning away from his potion.

"What is it Sev?"

"Harry you're starting to scare Draco with how you've been acting lately. Him and Blaise aren't going to disappear over the summer and they're still gonna love you when the new school year begins. You need to stop acting like you're going to lose them because you won't. I've been talking to Molly and Arthur lately and we've arranged for Blaise and Draco both to come spend some time at the Burrow with you. Also both of them along with myself will be there for your birthday." Severus told him.

"How can you be so sure? I'm always losing those close to me. I lost my mum and dad and now I've also lost my godfather and Remus. I know they're always pissing me off but I still love them. How can you be so sure that I'm not going to lose Draco and Blaise?" Harry began to cry.

"Come here Harry." Severus held his arms out to Harry who fell into them. "Harry you're right that I can't be totally sure that something won't happen to Blaise or Draco over the summer. But I am sure that they're not going to leave you and I'm fairly certain that nothing bad is going to happen to them. They truly love you Harry so they're not going to leave. You've got to believe me Harry. You know I'd never lie to you so you know I'm telling the truth."

"I know but I'm still scared."

"I know you are Harry but you have to remember that they love you and so do I. We're always going to be here for you." Severus gave him a gentle kiss that conveyed his love for Harry. "Now Draco and Blaise are waiting for you so you should get going. I'll be here when the three of you get back."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"So how much did Mariah get for winning the bet?" Harry asked Charlie as the two of them sat together out in the garden at the Burrow.

"Ten galleons." Charlie said with a grin. "I still can't believe that it's twins. Do you know if twins run in either Blaise or Draco's families?"

"Only in Blaise's family from what I've seen. He's got twin sisters who are almost four and then twin brothers who just turned six. Draco's family is just a very long line of only children."

"Are they identical twins or fraternal?"

"The boys are fraternal but the girls are identical. So you've got a fifty-fifty chance either way."

"Well I'll just have to wait until they're born to see. When are Blaise and Draco supposed to be getting here?"

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago so I don't know. Oh they just got here. I'm gonna go greet them. I'll bring them out here to see you." Harry hopped from his seat and ran into the house. "You're late."

"Sorry Harry but it took us longer then we expected to wrap your gift." Draco apologized as he pulled a very large box from behind his back. "Happy birthday Harry."

"Wow this is huge. Can I put it with the other gifts or is it something that I should open now?"

"You can put it with the rest of the gifts. We have another present for you that you can't open in front of your family but you'll have to wait until later for it." Blaise answered. "So is Charlie here?"

"He's waiting for us out in the garden. Oh and just a warning don't comment on how big he's gotten. The girls have been growing a lot lately so he looks a lot more pregnant now then ever. He's still really sensitive about it so just be careful what you say around him." Harry told them as they made their way outside.

"Blaise, Draco it's great to see you both again." Charlie said with a huge smile as the boys came up to him.

"It's great to see you too Charlie. How have the girls been treating you lately?" Blaise asked giving the man a hug.

"Besides thinking that my bladder is a fun toy they've been treating me great. They rarely ever kick at night so I usually can get a few good solid hours of sleep. It's really great since I doubt they'll be so good after they're born."

"Hey you never know. They might inherit their father's genes and be perfect angels." Draco said with an innocent smile.

"Like you were ever an angel Dray. I've heard Sev's stories of you as a baby and you were no angel." Harry scoffed.

"Well my mum said that I was a fairly easy baby until I learned to walk." Blaise stated. "Though my brothers and sisters were trouble from birth but they're getting a little better now."

"Twins are always trouble merely because there are two of them."

"Too right you are Harry. I remember how much trouble Fred and George used to cause as babies. Even though they both were on decent sleep schedules their schedules were different from each other until they were almost two." Charlie replied.

"I don't really think Fred and George are a good example of how you'd want your girls to be." Charlie just nodded. "So where's Sev?"

"He got called into a meeting with Dumbledore just before we left. He promised that he'd get out of it as soon as he could but it'll probably be an hour or two before he gets here." Draco answered.

"Oh good Blaise and Draco are here. Now maybe we can get a good game going. Do you two want to join us for a little game of quidditch?" Ron called out as he came running towards them from the apple orchard.

"Sure but we don't have any brooms." Blaise replied.

"No problem. We've got a few extra brooms though they aren't the best but they still work."

"Great. Lets get started then." Draco said.

"Do you mind if we join them Charlie? I don't really want you to be alone." Harry asked.

"Actually I was planning on coming to watch you guys play. Is that okay with you?" Charlie told him with a smile. "Just help me get up."

"Alright." Harry took Charlie's hands and helped him stand.

"I'll go get the brooms. You guys go on ahead to the orchard." Ron stated before running off to the shed. The others just slowly made their way to the orchard where everyone else was.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Harry." George joked.

"Hey someone had to keep Charlie company and I was waiting for Blaise and Draco to get here. They would have been lost if I hadn't been waiting for them by the house. You know mum and dad aren't here."

"Yeah I know Harry. I was just giving you a hard time. So where's Ron now?"

"Getting the spare brooms so that Blaise and Draco can join in the game."

"Wonderful. This means we'll be able to have two chasers on each team."

"Exactly. And once Dean and Seamus get here we'll be able to have a beater on each team as well." Ron said as he handed the brooms to Draco and Blaise.

"Okay Gin time to give me back my broom." Harry yelled up to Ginny who came to land right in front of him.

"Thanks for letting me use it for a while." Ginny said as she handed the broom back before getting hers from Ron.

"Alright so how will the teams be divided?" Harry asked as he mounted his broom.

"Well that depends on which position Gin wants to play." Fred turned to his sister. "So what position do you want to play Gin?"

"I want to play chaser." Ginny answered.

"Well then our team will be Ron, Gin, you and myself." Fred answered.

"So that means I'm with Draco, Blaise and George?" Bill asked receiving a nod from his brother. "Alright George, Draco, Blaise lets go over there to discuss what position everyone will be playing."

"Okay so you're gonna be our seeker Harry while Ron will be keeper and I'll be the other chaser." Fred told them once Bill and his team we're out of ear shot. "Now Harry I need to know you'll be able to play against Draco if they make him seeker."

"Of course I will."

"Good now lets get into position." They broke apart and went to stand on the make shift field to wait for the other team to be ready. The other team joined them a minute later and the game began. It was total insanity since they didn't have real balls to play with just a muggle football as the quaffle and an enchanted apple for a snitch. In the end Harry caught the snitch from right under Draco's nose, literally.

"That was a good catch Harry. I can't believe that Draco didn't realize that the snitch was right under his nose." Fred congratulated Harry with a laugh.

"Harry I can't believe you used Slytherin tactics to beat me." Draco shouted in mock disgust.

"Well you were doing the very same thing so it was only fitting." Harry replied with a smirk.

"I never should have taught you Slytherin tactics."

"Yeah but you did."

"Oh good you boys are back. I was just about to come find you. Did you have a good game?" Molly asked as the group all came into the kitchen.

"Yes it was a wonderful game mum. Has Severus gotten here yet?" Harry answered.

"No dear he hasn't gotten here yet."

"Okay." Harry sighed before making his way to the stairs. "Someone come get me once he gets here."

"Is Harry alright?" Molly asked her sons.

"He's just bummed that Severus hasn't gotten here yet." Draco replied before following Harry upstairs. Blaise followed him as well.

"Harry can we come in?" Blaise called through Harry's bedroom door.

"Sure." Harry called back so Draco and Blaise came in.

"Wow why are there so many beds in here?" Draco asked when he saw the four beds crammed into the room.

"Fred and George are sharing with Ron and I since Bill and Charlie are in their room." Harry answered.

"Why didn't Bill or Charlie just share with Percy?" Blaise asked.

"Because Percy still has to work so he needs his room to himself. He's just being a git and I can't wait until he moves out. I'm getting his room once he leaves."

"When will he move out?"

"I have a feeling that he'll have moved out by the end of the school year."

"What makes you say that?" Blaise asked.

"Well because he's been spending less and less time here and more time at the office and with a certain Ravenclaw. He's probably gonna move in with his girlfriend or he'll just get his own flat closer to the Ministry."

"Is there any way to speed up his leaving?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"The twins have been working on it but he keeps ignoring all their attempts. Anyways it doesn't really matter since I'll be leaving for the castle in the morning and when I come back it'll only be for a night before we leave for the World Cup."

"What about after the World Cup?"

"Bill and Charlie both have to return to their jobs after the World Cup so Fred and George will be back in their own rooms and I'll be splitting the remainder of my summer between here and Hogwarts." Harry told them with a yawn.

"Have you been sleeping okay Harry?"

"Not really. I usually toss and turn for a few hours each night before I get up and sit in the kitchen. Usually I'll fall asleep down there and either Bill or Charlie will carry me back up to bed. It's been really hard for me to get used to sleeping by myself. I'm so used to having you two and Sev with me all the time."

"Do you want us to lay with you for a while so you can get some sleep?"

"Would you?"

"Of course now scoot over so we can all fit on the bed." Draco told him as the three of them climbed onto the bed. Blaise and Draco settled on either side of Harry who fell asleep almost as soon as the two were beside him.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked two hours later when he finally arrived at the Burrow.

"He went up to his room two hours ago. Draco and Blaise followed him but none of them have been back down since." Charlie answered. "They probably fell asleep or at least Harry did. He hasn't been sleeping much lately. Bill and I keep finding him passed out at the kitchen table really early in the morning. We usually carry him back up to bed but he's usually up again an hour or so later."

"He's probably not used to sleeping alone. Ever since the first day I brought him to Hogwarts he's been sharing a bed with someone. I think I'll go check on them though." Severus gave the young man a smile before heading up to Harry's room. He found all three of his boys asleep together on Harry's bed and couldn't help but smile at the sight. He turned to leave but found a hand on his arm. Without even turning around he knew exactly who had grabbed him. "Did you have a good nap my sweet?"

"Yeah. This is the most rested I've felt since leaving Hogwarts. Will they be able to stay the night with me tonight?" Harry asked while hugging Severus from behind.

"We'll have to talk to your mum and dad about that. I don't mind if they stay here with you tonight but you'll need to ask your parents first."

"Alright. Is everyone wondering where I am?"

"Well I've only seen Charlie so I'm not sure. He told me that you were probably up here sleeping."

"Yeah he keeps finding me passed out in the kitchen early in the morning. It's been really hard for me to sleep without the three of you. Do you think I'll ever learn to sleep alone again?"

"I don't know but I highly doubt that you'll ever really need to learn. You'll probably only ever be alone a few nights in your life. I'm planning on being around for a very long time and I'm fairly certain that Draco and Blaise will be as well. None of us are going to leave you Harry."

"Sev's right." Draco mumbled sleepily from the bed. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

"Me neither." Blaise agreed as he sat up and stretched.

"See what'd I tell you. We're not planning on going anywhere without you." Severus told him before kissing him gently. "Now we probably should head back downstairs. Everyone probably is waiting for you since it is your birthday."

"Tell everyone I'll be right down. I just need to use the loo." Harry told him before heading down to the loo.

"Harry says he'll be right down. Where is everyone else?" Severus asked Charlie as he, Draco and Blaise returned to the kitchen.

"Well mum and dad are in the garden setting up for dinner while everyone else is out in the apple orchard playing quidditch or just flying. I'm not quite sure." Charlie answered before checking his watch. "Someone should probably go tell them it's time to come back."

"I'll go get them." Harry stated from the bottom of the stairs. "You guys gonna come with me?"

"Of course." Draco replied while Blaise just nodded.

"You coming too Sev?"

"I think I'll go see if your mum and dad need any help with dinner." Severus told him before going out into the garden. "Molly, Arthur. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh Severus you made it. We were beginning to think you weren't going to come." Molly greeted him.

"Dumbledore decided to call a staff meeting just as I was getting ready to leave and then he kept me longer to discuss some old Order business."

"Why'd he need to discuss old Order business? You-Know-Who has been dead for years and the Order hasn't met in almost that long as well." Arthur asked.

"It had to do with some business concerning some of the Death Eaters. One of them just escaped Ministry custody and Dumbledore needed my insight on where we might find him."

"Sweet Merlin. Do you know which one it was that escaped?"

"Pettigrew. The one who betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark Lord."

"Does Harry know yet?" Molly asked with concern.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow. I want him to be able to enjoy his birthday since he probably hasn't been able to since his first birthday."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Mum said it's time to come back in." Harry called out to his brothers and their friends.

"Oh look who's finally decided to show up for his own party." George called back.

"Don't make me take away my extra World Cup tickets." Harry threatened seriously, making George pale. He landed before Harry and got down on his knees.

"Please don't un-invite him Harry, please." George begged.

"Fine but you better stop giving me shit or I will." Harry then turned to address the others. "It's time to head back to the house cause dinner's almost ready."

"Tell mum that we're on our way." Bill told Harry who nodded.

"Come on you two lets head back." Harry said to his two lovers. They began to walk back towards the house but then Harry decided to take a slight detour into the trees.

"There you are but now where's Harry?" Molly asked her children and their friends as they arrived back at the garden.

"How should we know? He, Draco and Blaise headed back here ahead of us." Ron answered.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find them." Severus stated as he made his way towards the path that everyone had just come from. Halfway to the Weasley's makeshift pitch he noticed three sets of foot prints leading off the main path. He followed the tracks a short way to a small stream where Harry, Draco and Blaise were all skinny dipping. "Harry this really is no way to behave when you have people here for your birthday. Everyone is wondering where you are and they're waiting for us so we can have dinner. So you three need to get out of that stream and put your clothes back on."

"Fine." Harry sighed as he got out of the water and put his clothes back on.

"Tell me Harry what would you have done if it had been someone else who found you?"

"Depends on who it was. I'd either hex them before grabbing my clothes and running off or would have just dragged them in as well."

"If I'd given you the chance would you have dragged me in?"

"Probably not because if you also went missing then more people would come searching and then we'd be revealed. Yes I know that I'm now at the legal age of consent but it would still cause too many questions."

"Good answer." Severus gave him a quick but passionate kiss before they stepped out of the cover of the trees. "I found them. It seems they decided to go take a little swim in the stream."

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting." Harry apologized with his head hung down.

"It's alright Harry dear. It is your birthday so you should be aloud to do pretty much anything you want." Molly told him. "Now though we should all sit down for dinner."

"Okay." Harry sat down at the head of the table with Draco and Blaise on either side of him. They all ate dinner while carrying on a million conversations at once. Once dinner was done Molly carried a huge cake out and placed it before Harry as she lit the candles with her wand.

"Make a wish dear." Molly whispered as she stepped back. Harry took a moment to think before blowing out all the candles, making everyone cheer. Molly quickly cut the cake and passed the pieces out to everyone.

"So what'd you wish for?" Severus asked after the rest of the guests had left.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." Harry replied. "Aren't the stars so beautiful out here Sev?"

"Yes they are. Have you had a good birthday?"

"The best in years. Thank you for everything you did to make it so wonderful. Also thank you for not telling me about Pettigrew. You're right it would have ruined my birthday if you'd told me."

"How is that you can speak so calmly about him now?"

"I don't know I just can. It probably has to do with the fact that Charlie's been teaching me to meditate this summer so I'm just calmer."

"Well I'm glad that you've found your calm. It'll help you a lot with your studies next year. Albus wants me to start teaching you Occlumency when the new term starts. He thinks it might help you gain control over your ability to hear people's thoughts."

"Isn't that what you and Dray tried against me that one time that I passed out?"

"Yes. Occlumency is basically the ability to place mental blocks in your mind. It supposed to stop others from being able to see your thoughts. You're the first person I've ever met that could get past my blocks and that's saying quite a lot."

"Wow. Even Dumbledore can't get passed your blocks?"

"Nope though he has tried countless times but has always failed. I'll explain it to you more once we start our lessons."

"Alright." Harry yawned.

"I think you should head up to bed now Harry."

"But if I do that then you'll leave."

"Harry you're gonna see me again tomorrow and then be spending an entire week at Hogwarts with me. Anyways Draco and Blaise are both going to be staying the night here with you."

"Really?"

"Yes I talked to Molly and Arthur and they said it was fine for them to stay the night."

"Thank you Sev." Harry gave him a chaste kiss.

"You're welcome my sweet. Now you really should go inside and head to bed. I'm sure that Blaise and Draco would be willing to join you."

"Will you come in with me?"

"Of course." Severus stood up from the wall the two of them were sitting on.

"I'm going to bed now. Thank you all for making my birthday so wonderful." Harry told everyone.

"Sleep well dear." Molly gave him a hug before he made his way upstairs.

"Good night my sweet." Severus kissed him gently as he tucked him into bed.

"Good night." Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for having me Molly. It was a wonderful party but I must return to the castle now. I'll be back to pick up Harry, Draco and Blaise tomorrow after lunch." Severus told Molly once he'd returned to the kitchen.

"Well it was nice to see you again Severus. Have a good evening and we'll see you tomorrow." Molly hugged him before he went into the sitting room to say good bye to the others.

"You leaving now Sev?" Draco asked looking up from his chess game.

"Yeah. I've got some stuff to do before you, Blaise and Harry come tomorrow. I'll be back after lunch to pick you guys up. Make sure that Harry knows."

"Where is Harry?" Blaise asked.

"He's asleep in his room. I'd suggest that you and Draco join him soon."

"We will."

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Severus hugged both his boys good bye before walking over to where Charlie was sitting. "Thank you for everything you've been doing for Harry this summer. I'm glad that he's had someone here to take care of him."

"I've just been being his brother." Charlie replied.

"I know but doing just that is what Harry really needs. He needs to have a family and I'm glad that you've been doing so much to make him a real part of the family."

"He is family. As mum puts it he's just a black haired Weasley who just happened to be born to different parents. Even if mum and dad hadn't adopted Harry he'd still be family."

"I'm glad. Well I really should get going now. Take care of yourself and those girls." Severus gave the young man a quick hug before activating the floo back to Hogwarts.

"Have you thought of any names for the girls yet Charlie?" Blaise asked coming to sit down on the couch with Charlie.

"Not really. My flat mates keep suggesting names but none of them really seem right. I'll probably come up with their names once they're born."

"I'm gonna head up to bed now Blaise. You gonna join me?" Draco asked as he stood up.

"Of course. Good night Charlie." Blaise gave him a quick peck on the cheek before standing and going with Draco up to Harry's room.

"Dray? Blaise that you?" Harry asked sleepily as the two entered the room.

"Yeah it's us." Draco answered sliding into bed beside Harry. Blaise slipped in on the other side of Harry and all three of them were out in seconds.

"Harry you need to stop worrying. You don't need to brew every potion in your text. I'm confident that you know more then enough about brewing potions to join your year mates once the term starts. There's no need for you to be brewing potions your entire visit." Severus lectured as Harry began his fourth potion in an hour.

"But I don't want the rest of the class to think I'm an idiot because I've never brewed some of these potions." Harry replied.

"Harry even in my classes we don't do every potion so you're fine. Yes there are a few students that do brew nearly every potion in the book but that's not the norm."

"Harry sweetie only Hermione has actually brewed every potion in the text books from our class. If you feel the need to brew every potion then join her once the school year starts. It'll be a lot more fun to work with someone else then on your own." Draco told him. "Right now we should enjoy our break. We leave for the World Cup in two more days and you're heading back to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon so let's just relax and have some fun."

"But…" Draco placed his finger over Harry's mouth.

"Harry don't argue. I know you want to stay at the top of our year but you also need to enjoy your free time. You can worry about homework and potions once the World Cup is over. It's nice outside today so we shouldn't be holed up in this dark dungeon. Let's go flying, or swimming or something. I just want to be outside and spending time with you."

"Fine but I still want to brew at least one more potion tonight."

"If you agree to spend the day outside with Blaise and Draco then you can spend an hour brewing potions after dinner." Severus stated.

"Alright. So what we gonna do Dray?"

"Blaise really wants to go swimming so we'll do that first then I don't know." Draco answered.

"Where is Blaise anyways?"

"Out by the lake waiting for us so you better get your butt into gear."

The three boys spent all day out in the sun swimming and playing in the lake. Severus made them come in for dinner then keeping his promise he let Harry spend an hour brewing potions. Harry made two potions from his third year text and one from his second year. He'd already completed all the potions from his first year text. Once his time was up for brewing potions he joined his lovers to relax before the fire.

Harry was very reluctant to return to the Burrow the following afternoon. It took Severus and Draco two hours to convince Harry to go. In the end Charlie had to floo to Hogwarts to get Harry and take him home. Charlie was really the only Weasley that could convince Harry to leave his lovers, even if it was just for the night. Harry knew he'd be seeing his lovers the next morning but it was still hard for him to leave them.

"Harry it's so good to have you back again dear." Molly greeted her youngest son as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Thanks mum. Do you know when we leave for the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"You've got to catch a portkey at five tomorrow morning I believe."

"Oh the poor Diggorys they're catching the same portkey as us. They're gonna have to leave their house at like two in the morning to make it on time." Charlie commented.

"Why couldn't they just apparate like Bill and Percy are going to do?" Harry asked.

"Cedric hasn't passed his apparation test yet and most wizards aren't powerful enough to side-along apparate a full grown wizard." Harry nodded in understanding.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Charlie, I can't sleep." Harry whispered softly as he stood beside Charlie's bed.

"Lay with me for a bit and see if that helps." Charlie whispered back moving over to make room for Harry.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled as he slid into the bed and fell right to sleep.

"Harry, Harry. It's time to get up." Charlie gently shook Harry awake.

"What time is it?" Harry yawned.

"Just after four. Mum wants us to eat some breakfast before we head out."

"Okay." Harry stretched as he got out of bed. He and Charlie stumbled slowly down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good you're all up. Eat up cause we've got a bit of a walk before us." Arthur stated as the last of his children stumbled into the kitchen.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron yawned out.

"She's in the sitting room with your sister. She arrived at three this morning so her and Ginny have already eaten breakfast." Molly replied filling Ron's bowl with porridge.

"How far do we have to walk?" Harry asked.

"Just to the other side of the village." Arthur answered before looking at his watch. "Finish up boys. We've got to leave in five minutes."

The boys all quickly tried to finish their breakfasts before saying good-bye to their mother. The walk to Stoatshead Hill was fairly short and they arrived just before five. Cedric and his father were already there and had the portkey so the Weasleys joined them around the old boot. Just after five it activated with a gut wrenching pull and they soon landed with a thud near the camp sight. Well Cedric, Arthur, Charlie and Amos didn't land with a thud but the others did.

"Need a hand Harry?" Cedric asked holding his hand out to Harry.

"Thanks Ced." Harry took his hand and pulled himself up.

"I really must thank you again for inviting me and my father to the World Cup."

"It's really no big deal Cedric. I had the extra tickets and they needed to be used so who better to invite then a fellow seeker."

"Well thank you. I doubt that we'd have been able to get tickets if it hadn't been for you."

"Don't mention it."

"Harry, Cedric we've got to get out of the way. There's another group coming in two minutes." Arthur called back to the two boys.

"Well I'll see you at the match Harry." Cedric said before following his father in one direction while Harry and the Weasleys went another.

"Well here we are kids. Now we just need to set up the tents then we can get some more sleep." Arthur stated as he stopped at their camp ground site.

Harry and Hermione set up one tent while Fred, George and Ron set up the other. Charlie went to walk around the camp grounds while Arthur went to meet with some of the Ministry officials. When they both got back the tents were set up and Harry was making tea for everyone. Once they'd all finished their tea they settled down to get a few more hours of sleep. Well everyone except for Harry got a few more hours of sleep. He spent that time reading while he waited for Severus, Blaise and Draco to arrive.

Just before noon Percy and Bill arrived followed shortly by Severus, Draco and Blaise. Harry helped his lovers set up their tent then they all joined the Weasleys for lunch. After lunch the kids all decided to explore the camp grounds together. They quickly came across Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan staying in a shamrock covered tent. Harry and Draco had a lot of trouble keeping themselves from laughing at the sight. The two of them along with Blaise quickly excused themselves from the others and continued their exploring. After an hour they meet back up with Hermione and the Weasleys outside Cedric Diggory's tent. When they arrived though Cedric was still inside so Harry quickly popped his head inside.

"Hey Ced. We we're thinking of going to look at the stadium. Want to join us?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Sure. Let me just write a quick note for my dad." Cedric answered quickly jotting a short note.

"Harry what are you doing in there?" Draco called from near the flap of the tent.

"We're coming." Harry called back before he and Cedric stepped out of the tent. Draco paled when he saw who was with Harry. "Cedric I'd like to officially introduce you to my best friend Draco Malfoy and my boyfriend Blaise Zabini."

"It's a pleasure to finally officially meet you both. Harry's always going on and on about both of you." Cedric shook both their hands. "So Harry you said we were going to go see the stadium so what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Harry led the way through the woods and they soon arrived. The gates into the stands were locked but Harry just touched them and the locks fell away. "Come on lets get a better look at it all."

"How'd you do that Harry?"

"Sorry but that's a Slytherin secret."

"Oh come on Harry. I've told you so many of my secrets why can't you tell me just one of yours?"

"I would but all my secrets could either get me or others into a lot of trouble with too many people. Also some of my secrets if people knew them it would put too many people in danger."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Harry lets go down onto the field. We'll be able to see how big this stadium really is from there." Fred stated so they all went down onto the field.

"Wow it's huge." Harry muttered in awe as he spun in a small circle.

"It's got to be if it's gonna hold a hundred thousand wizards." A voice said behind them. They all turned around to see who had spoken to find a tall, bald, black man standing there. "How did the nine of you get in here anyways? All the entrances were locked."

"One of the locks must not have been set properly because it just fell away the moment I touched it." Harry answered. "So who are you?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror. Who are you all?"

"I'm Harry Potter, these are my brothers and sister." He pointed at the Weasleys, "And these are my friends." He motioned over at Cedric, Draco and Blaise.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I didn't realize it was you. Would you and your friends like a tour of the stadium?"

"Thank you Auror Shacklebolt but we really must be getting back to our camp sites now."

"Harry are you insane? Take the offer." Cedric whispered.

"Now Ced we we're just coming here to get a quick look at the stadium, anyways if I don't get back soon Professor Snape will send out a search party to find me."

"I'll walk you all back to the camp grounds so that the other Aurors don't give you any trouble for being out here." Kingsley told them and Harry nodded. The group made their way back though the woods to Cedric's camp site. After saying their good byes the Weasleys, Harry, Draco and Blaise all made their way back to their own site.

"I'm kinda tired guys. I'm gonna go take a nap before the game starts." Harry told them with a yawn before heading into Severus' tent.

"Did you guys get to see the Stadium?" Severus asked.

"Yeah but then an Auror caught us so we came back. He was treating me like I was above the rules."

"I'm sorry to say Harry but most people in our world will be like that because of who you are. If I could change that I would."

"At least you never treat me like that." Harry yawned.

"Harry you should go lay down for a bit. You look like you could use some more sleep."

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Of course I will." Harry smiled and made his way to the bedroom. He was out the moment his head hit the pillow. "Harry it's time to get up."

"What time is it?" Harry mumbled half asleep.

"Time for dinner then we're all going to the match. It starts in an hour and a half."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three hours."

"Alright." Harry swung his feet out of bed but before they could hit the ground he was lifted into Severus' arms. Severus kissed him soundly before setting him on his feet. They both made their way to the Weasley's tent.

"Have a good nap son?" Arthur asked.

"Yes I did. So what are we having for dinner?" Harry took his seat between Draco and Blaise.

"Well Molly prepared a wonderful roast for us with potatoes and carrots."

"Sounds delicious." Draco stated.

Dinner was as it would be at the Burrow. Conversations everywhere and lots of jokes from the twins. Once they'd finished eating they all went out into the camp grounds since the vendors were all showing up. Harry and his siblings all bought lots of obnoxious hats, scarves, rosettes and flags supporting both teams. Ron also bought a little figurine of Krum that actually walked while Harry bought omnioculars for himself, Ron and Hermione. Severus bought omnioculars for himself, Draco and Blaise along with flags to support both teams.

Just after they'd made all their purchases a man wearing poorly fitting yellow and black robes with a huge wasp on them came walking by. When he saw them all standing there he made his way over to them. Harry could hear the gold jingling in his pockets and instantly didn't trust him. Percy nearly fell over himself trying to greet the man first.

"Mr. Bagman. Percy Weasley. I must say that you and your department have done a wonderful job putting this event together." Percy remarked shaking the man's hand.

"Ah yes you're Barty's new assistant." Mr. Bagman said before turning to greet Arthur. "Arthur it's great to see you as always."

"Yes it is Ludo. I'd like to introduce my children to you. Well you've already meet Percy my third eldest. This here is my eldest son Bill, my second eldest Charlie. These two are Fred and George and they're going into their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry are going into their fourth year. And Ginny my daughter is going into her third year." Arthur pointed to each of his children as he introduced them. "Oh and these are my children's friends, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Everyone this is Ludo Bagman."

"Sweet Merlin you're Harry Potter." Ludo remarked when he noticed Harry's scar.

"Yes sir. It was really nice meeting you Mr. Bagman but I've got to retrieve a few things from my tent." Harry excused himself along with Draco, Blaise and Severus. The rest of his family joined them a few minutes later then they heard a loud gong from the other end of the woods.

"It's time!" Said Arthur, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on. Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Clutching their purchases, Arthur in the lead, they all hurried through the woods to the stadium. Even though the kids had already seen the stadium earlier it was even more amazing now with all the lights everywhere and the crowds of wizards streaming into it. Harry practically stopped in his tracks when he saw it all. If it hadn't been for Severus' arm laying gently around his waist he probably would have turned around and ran from it all.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

They climbed the purple carpeted stairs along with the other witches and wizards. Slowly the crowds around them began to thin until they were the only ones still going up. Finally though they reached the top and stepped out into a small box situated precisely between the two sets of goal rings. There were twenty gold and purple seats in two rows. The Weasleys all filed into the first row while Harry went into the second row with Severus, Draco and Blaise.

Shortly after they'd reached the box, Cedric and his father joined them. They took the remaining two seat in the first row. Gradually the box began to fill around them. A man brought in ten more seats which quickly filled with Ministry officials. Harry only knew they were Ministry officials because Percy kept jumping up from his seat to greet them all. Some of the officials were from the Bulgarian Ministry including the Bulgarian Minister of Magic who arrived with Minister Fudge.

"Harry it's been a while. I hope you've been having a good summer." Minister Fudge greeted Harry warmly.

"Very good summer Minister." Harry replied kindly as he shook the man's hand.

"Ah, and here's Lucius!" Harry and Draco both paled when they saw the blonde man accompanied by an equally blonde woman step into the box.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or my son, Draco?" He motioned over to Draco who was now standing between Harry and his father.

"How do you do?" Fudge said bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr. – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Lucius regarded Arthur and the Weasleys with disdain before his eyes reached Hermione. His lip curled in disgust but he didn't comment since Fudge was standing right beside him. He just turned back to regard Arthur and nodded tersely to him.

"Good Lord Arthur," He said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How – how nice," said Arthur, with a very strained smile.

"Ah, Amos. I didn't know you'd gotten seats in the Top Box." Fudge remarked as he noticed the Diggorys at the end of the first row.

"Harry here invited my son and I since he had two extra tickets. This is my son Cedric." Amos answered while introducing his son to the minister.

"That was very _charitable_ of you Mr. Potter." Lucius said with a forced smile. "Severus my old friend. I didn't know you'd gotten tickets to the World Cup as well. How did you pull this one?"

"I figured that my godfather deserved to attend the World Cup with me." Harry replied before Severus could. "He's done so much for me so it's the least I could do for him."

"Harry baby sit down. The match is going to start soon." Blaise said as he gently placed his hand on Harry's arm. He could feel Harry's magic and anger beginning to rise.

"Thanks." Harry whispered as he took his seat and rested his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Ludo asked, running into the box. "Minister –ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand and pointed it at his throat and said '_Sonorus!_' and then began to speak over the roar of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved all over the stadium adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. A huge blackboard opposite the Top Box cleared away it's final ad and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce….The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. Down on the field a hundred veela were gliding into the middle of the field. Most of the males around Harry were straining to look over the edge of the box down at the veela. Harry peered down to the field as well but couldn't figure out what had everyone so entranced. To him it was just a bunch of very pale woman dancing around. When the veela stopped dancing the stadium filled with many angry yells.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air….for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal post. A rainbow arched suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a firework display. The rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited to form a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" Ron yelled as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" Arthur said over the tumultuous applause of the crowd.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side of the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrove! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand – _Krum!_"

"That's him, that's him!" Ron yelled, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focussed his own.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – _Lynch!_"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small bald wizard with a huge mustache walked onto the field. A sliver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large crate under one arm and his broom under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open – four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed before Harry tuned him out to focus solely on the match.

The match was nothing like the ones at Hogwarts. Everything was five times faster and also a lot more brutal. Many times Harry had to place his hands comfortingly on Ginny or Hermione's shoulders when one of the players got hurt. The two seekers were the ones to get the most hurt. Lynch because he kept falling for Krum's feints while Krum just got hit a few times in the face by the Bludgers. Eventually though the stadium was on their feet as Krum and Lynch both dove for the Snitch. Lynch crashed once more but Krum pulled out of the dive fast enough holding the Snitch above his head. The scoreboard read BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS! – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish chasers were too good….He wanted to end it on his own terms, that's all….."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land in a swarm of Mediwizards, "He looks a terrible mess…."

Harry looked through his Omnioculars to get a better look at Krum. He looked surlier then ever and refused to let the mediwizards mop him up. His team members were around him shaking their heads and looking dejected: a short distance away the Irish team were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

The Top Box suddenly was illuminated and Harry had to squint to see anything. Two men came into the box carrying a vast golden cup and handed it to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively. One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the last crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered it's approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping.

a/n: Sorry for the long gap in updates. Life got in the way. I have a few more chapters finished that I will be working on posting in the next week or so.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Everyone made their ways back to the camp grounds. Lucius tried to stop Draco from following the Weasleys but Harry got in between them and then he lost sight of both boys along with Blaise and Severus. Harry had grabbed Draco and Blaise's arms and had Severus' arm around his waist when he'd unleashed some of his magic apparating all of them to the edge of the woods. All four wizards were in shock about what had just happened but quickly pushed it to the back of their minds as the crowds began to file out of the stadium. They then made their way back to their tent to wait for the Weasleys to join them.

"How'd you beat us back Harry?" Charlie asked the moment he saw the three Slytherins and their head of house sitting outside their tent.

"Found a short cut." Harry replied. "Cocoa?"

"Thanks." Charlie took the offered cup and sat down beside the fire. The rest of the Weasleys also joined them around the fire and began to rehash the match.

When Ginny fell asleep in her seat, spilling her cocoa Arthur decided it was time for everyone to get some sleep. Bill carried his sister to bed while the rest of the family made their way to their own beds. Harry, Draco and Blaise made their way to bed in Severus' tent and were all asleep in seconds. Severus had a bad feeling that something was going to happen so he stayed up watching over his three boys. After a few hours Harry shoot out of bed wide awake.

"Something's happening. We've got to get out of here." He shouted waking his two sleeping lovers.

"S' matter?" Draco asked sleepily.

"No time to explain Dray. Just grab your coats and get outside. We've got to get out of here." Harry replied grabbing his coat and running over to the Weasley's tents to get the others up. Luckily Arthur had already begun to get everyone up.

"What's going on Harry?" Charlie asked him.

"Death eaters are attacking the camp." Harry answered at a whisper. "We've got to get out of here."

"Percy, Bill and I are going to go help the Ministry. You lot need to get into the woods, and stick together." Arthur told him as he, Bill and Percy emerged from their tent fully dressed. "Severus we could use your help as well."

"Of course Arthur." Severus nodded before turning to Harry.

"Go Severus. We'll be okay." Harry said before Severus could say anything.

"Don't let Draco or Blaise out of your sight. They are in the most danger so protect them." Severus whispered before kissing him quickly.

"Follow me." Harry told the others as he grabbed a hold of both Draco and Blaise's arms.

They all tried to make it towards the trees but with people running every which way they got separated. Fred, George and Ginny were pushed one way while Ron and Hermione were pushed in another. Harry was able to keep a hold on Draco and Blaise and Charlie was able to stay with them as well. They soon made it into a small clearing in the woods a slight distance from the camp ground. It was only then that Harry realized that they'd lost most of his siblings.

"Dray, Blaise. Hold on to me and don't let me pass out. I'm gonna see if I can locate the others." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes. Focusing he was able to locate Ron and Hermione a short distance away from them so they made their way over to them. He wasn't able to locate where the others were exactly but he could tell they were safe.

While the six of them were standing there a house elf went running by them babbling about people in the air. Harry could tell that there was also someone following her and he didn't trust them. Holding tighter on to Draco and Blaise, Harry slowly made his way after the elf and mystery person. The others followed him silently, knowing it wouldn't be wise to speak but knowing they should all stay together. They soon came to another clearing and could hear some rustling in the trees just past the clearing. Just before they reached the center of the clearing a voice rang out shouting a spell.

"_MORSMORDE!"_

A vast green, simmering light burst into the air quickly forming into a colossal skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth like a tongue. As they watched the image float higher and higher into the sky the woods all around them began to erupt with screams. It only took Harry a moment to realize what the image was and he quickly placed concealment charms over both Draco and Blaise. Seconds later a group of Ministry wizards apparated in a circle around them, all with their wands pointed at them.

"DUCK!" Harry screamed pulling Draco and Blaise both to the ground. The others followed him down as well since Charlie had done the same thing to Ron and Hermione.

"_STUPEFY!_" Twenty voices roared around them, sending jets of red light flying all around the clearing from each wizards wand.

"Stop." yelled a voice Harry recognized. "STOP. _Those are my sons!"_

A few of the wizards lowered their wands as Arthur Weasley made his way into the clearing.

"Ron – Harry – Charlie – Hermione – are you alright?" Arthur asked shakily.

"Out of the way, Arthur." The cold, curt voice of Barty Crouch asked. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that." Harry said, gesturing towards the skull.

"Do not lie, sir!" He shouted, wand still pointed at Harry. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a woolen dressing gown, "they're just kids. They'd never have been able to –"

"Where did the Mark come from?" Arthur quickly asked.

"Over there." Hermione answered pointing to the other side of the clearing. "There was someone in the tree's….they shouted words – an incantation –"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how the Mark is summoned, missy –"

None of the ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Ron, Hermione or Charlie had conjured the skull. At Hermione's word they raised their wands once more and pointed them in the direction Hermione had indicated.

"Our stunners went through the trees…There's a good chance we got them…" Amos Diggory stated as he made his way towards where Hermione had indicated.

"Amos, be careful" a few wizards said warningly as Amos went into the trees.

A few seconds later, they heard Amos shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's – but – blimey…."

"You've got someone?" Mr. Crouch shouted, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard twigs snapping and the rustling of leaves and then Amos reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was the house elf that had run past them shortly before the Mark was conjured.

Mr. Crouch stood in shock for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. He made his way into the trees as if hoping to find someone else still hiding back there.

"Bit embarrassing," Amos said grimly, looking down at the elf's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house elf…..I mean to say…."

"Come off it, Amos," Arthur said quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark is a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Amos, "and she _had_ a wand."

"_What?_"

"Here, look." Amos held up the wand and showed it to Arthur. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand._"

Mr. Crouch returned from the trees looking pale but empty handed. He turned his wand on the elf and said. _"Ennervate!"_

The elf began to stir feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she looked around bemused. Watched by the silent wizards she raised herself into a seated position. She looked up slowly first at Amos and then the Mark in the sky. She gave a gasp before bursting into terrified sobs.

"Elf! Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Amos said sternly. The elf began to rock back and forth sobbing even more. "As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago, and you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I – I – I is not doing it, sir?" The elf gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" Amos barked, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Harry recognized it.

"Hey – that's mine!" He said.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him, especially Charlie, Ron and Hermione who'd seen Harry cast concealment charms on Draco and Blaise just minutes before.

"Excuse me?" Amos asked, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" Harry said. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Amos in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" Arthur said, very angrily. "Is _Harry Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er – of course not, " Amos mumbled. "Sorry…carried away…."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb towards the trees beneath the skull. "I realized it was gone right after we got into the woods."

"So," said Amos, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at the elf again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed the elf, tears streaming down the side's of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is….I is….I is picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir. I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" Said Hermione. She looked nervous, speaking up in front of all those ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. "She's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!"

"It was a human voice." Ron added.

"Well, we'll soon see. There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

The elf began to tremble and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

Knowing exactly what spell the wand was going to reveal as it's last spell Harry fed his magic into his own wand to change it's last spell. He knew that no one would ever believe the word of an elf if the wand revealed it had cast the spell to summon the Dark Mark. Hoping he'd done the respell right Harry crossed his fingers and waited. Soon a small ball of fire floated out between the tips of the two wands.

"Well it seems that you were telling the truth, elf, but that doesn't change the fact that you've broken a code of conduct." Amos stated before handing Harry's wand back to him.

"Kids lets head back to the camp grounds." Arthur said to them and they quickly followed him. Once they were away from all the Ministry wizards Harry removed the concealment charms from Draco and Blaise.

"What was that all about Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"Sev told me to protect the two of you since you were the ones in the most danger. Both of your fathers are Death Eaters so the Ministry isn't very prone to trust either of you." Harry replied.

"Harry care to tell me how long you've been performing wandless magic?" Charlie asked slowing down to join the three Slytherins.

"Since just after Easter but no one's supposed to know."

"Your secrets safe with me Harry."

"Thanks."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Since the Death Eaters had fled after the Mark appeared, Arthur and Severus felt it was safe to allow everyone to get a few more hours sleep. Harry was still on edge from everything that had happened so he stayed up for another hour before finally drifting off to sleep. Two hours later they were all up again and heading to get a portkey back to Stoatshead Hill. They had to wait in line for twenty minutes before finally getting an old tire back. Severus, Blaise, and Draco went with them back to the Burrow.

Just as they turned the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Molly, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running towards them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in her hand.

"Arthur – I've been so worried – _so worried – _" She flung her arms around his neck, dropping the newspaper. Harry looked down at the head line: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black and white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

Molly then hugged all her sons and Ginny before moving on to hug Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Severus.

"Mum calm down. We're all okay." Harry pleaded as she hugged him again.

"Oh Harry." Molly sobbed hugging him tighter.

"Mum please calm down. You're hurting me." Harry pleaded as he began to cry. Severus quickly stepped in and pulled Harry from Molly's arms.

"Molly you need to calm down. You're starting to scare Harry." Severus stated while trying to calm Harry. "Draco, Blaise take Harry inside and get him something to drink."

"Come on Harry." Blaise whispered wrapping his arms protectively around Harry's shoulders.

"Drink this Harry. It'll help." Draco handed a small glass of what appeared to be water to Harry. He quickly drank the whole cup before realizing what Draco had just handed him.

"Gods Dray. You could have warned me it was vodka before I did that." Harry stated as he got up to fill his glass with water.

"Sorry Harry but I had to do something to get you to stop crying."

"Well next time just tell me it's liquor before I chug it down like that."

"Fine. You feeling better now?"

"A bit."

"What happened out there anyways?"

"I didn't get enough sleep last night and then mum's intense worry was feeding into me as she hugged me and it just over loaded me. Also as she was hugging me tighter and tighter it reminded me of when Dudley would try to strangle me."

"Oh Harry dear I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you like that. I've just been worried sick about everyone since the paper arrived this morning." Molly apologized from the doorway.

"It's okay mum. I know you didn't mean to scare me and I'm fine now." Harry went over to her and gave her a hug. "I love you mum and when you're upset I'm upset."

"I love you too son." Molly sniffed as she kissed Harry's forehead.

"We okay now mum?"

"Of course we are dear."

"Alright. I could use some more sleep so I'm going to head up to my room now if that's alright."

"Sleep well dear." Harry nodded and made his way up to his room. "Blaise, Draco you are both welcome to stay if you'd like. As are you Severus."

"Thank you Molly. I think we will stay for a while. I know the boys could use a few more hours sleep and I'd rather stay away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore for a little while longer." Severus replied.

"If you'd like to get some more sleep as well Severus, you're welcome to use Percy's room. Arthur and him both have to go into the office so he won't be using it."

"Thank you Molly. I think I will try to get some more sleep." Severus went up the stairs with Draco and Blaise. He stopped at Percy's room while the boys continued up to Harry's room.

"I knew you'd join me." Harry whispered as they climbed into bed with him.

"Duh. We know you don't sleep as well when you're alone." Draco replied before kissing him gently.

"Thanks." Harry snuggled between the two and fell right to sleep. Draco and Blaise soon followed him.

Six hours later Severus finally came to wake his boys. Molly had begun to worry about them and Bill and Charlie had to leave to head home. When Harry heard that Charlie and Bill were getting ready to leave he practically shot out of bed. He didn't want to miss getting to say good bye to his two eldest brothers. Running down the stairs as fast as he could, Harry went into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're up Harry. I was afraid that I'd have to leave before getting to say good bye." Bill remarked the moment Harry entered the kitchen.

"Why didn't someone wake me sooner?" Harry asked while tackling his brother in a tight hug.

"Mum told us to let you sleep." Charlie replied.

"You guys were really going to leave without saying good bye just because mum said to let me sleep?"

"Of course not Harry. But we were going to let you sleep as long as we could. I was actually just going to come up and get you since I've got to go home." Bill told him. "Now Harry promise you'll stay out of trouble and that you'll write me at least once a month about what's going on at school."

"I'll write you more then that Bill. I enjoy receiving post so I'm inclined to send you letters more often so I'll get letters more as well."

"Alright than I'll be awaiting your first letter. Now give me a hug so I can get going." Harry hugged him tightly then allowed him to apparate back to Egypt.

"Mariah and Sara should be here soon. The healer at the preserve doesn't want me to travel by Floo or Portkey alone so they're gonna come pick me up."

"When will I get to see you again Charlie?"

"Well the healer at the preserve isn't trained to deliver a male pregnancy so I should be having the girls at Hogwarts. You'll see me when they're born or maybe a little earlier if my healer feels I need more attention then he can give me."

"But you're not due until the end of September. That's so far away." Harry whined.

"Harry it's almost the middle of August already and it'll be the end of September before you know it. And I promise that I'll write you everyday and you're always welcome to floo-call me anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Of course Harry. You're my baby brother and I love getting to talk to you. Anyways all I really do all day is sit around reading and eating. It'll be nice to sometimes have someone to talk to."

"And what are we? Chop liver?" Sara asked as she and Mariah came into the kitchen.

"Not at all but you guys aren't around during the day for me to talk to."

"Good answer."

"It seems it's time for me to go now Harry. Take care of yourself and try to stay out of trouble." Charlie hugged him before letting Mariah and Sara take him back to their flat.

"You okay baby?" Blaise asked gently placing his arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm just sad to see them leave. I've become so connected to Charlie and the babies this summer it's almost feels like my own child is being taken from me. Is that odd Blaise?"

"Not at all. It's just how you are Harry. You're a really caring person and when you care about someone you really care."

"You always seem to know what to say Blaise." Harry kissed him gently before leaning his head against his shoulder.

"You two okay?" Hermione asked coming into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Bill and Charlie just left." Harry answered receiving an understanding nod from Hermione.

"Professor Snape asked me to come in here to tell Blaise it's time for them to leave."

"You're leaving me?" Harry asked with a pout.

"I have to go back home for a few days. My parents have been bugging me to come home since before your birthday and I told them I'd come back after the World Cup if there was time. I'm really sorry Harry but I've got to do this. I'll see you again on the first at the train for sure if not sooner. It depends on if I can convince my parents to let me come back to stay with you and Dray or not."

"I don't want you to go Blaise."

"I know you don't baby but I've got to go. I'd far rather be here with you but I've got to go home. I still love you Harry and that's not about to change just because my parents want me to come home for a few weeks." Blaise kissed him to convey his love. "I love you Harry and I'll write you the minute I get home and every chance I get until we're together again."

"Is Dray going too?"

"I'm just going with him to his house to drop him off then I'll be back to stay with you. I'll be gone an hour at most." Draco answered also coming into the kitchen.

"Why's everyone got to leave me?" Harry began to cry so Blaise held him tighter and let him cry.

"Could you go get Sev?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione went into the sitting room where Snape was waiting for Blaise and Draco. "Draco asked me to get you. Harry's really upset that everyone's leaving him."

"I knew this was going to happen." Severus went into the kitchen and took Harry into his arms. "Harry, sweetie you need to calm down. You knew that Bill and Charlie were only staying until the end of the World Cup. They had to get back to their jobs."

"Why's Blaise got to leave me?" Harry sobbed.

"Blaise's parents haven't seen him since the day school got out and they miss him. So do his brothers and sisters. Blaise's got to go home for a bit to spend some time with his family before school starts again. I know that if he had a choice he'd stay right here with you and Draco but he can't. I'm sorry Harry but I've kept him with us for as long as I could but now it's time for him to go home."

"I don't want him to go." Harry grabbed onto Blaise tightly and apparated away.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Harry…where are we?" Blaise asked as they landed in the middle of a large field.

"Cornwall."

"Why?"

"It's just where we ended up."

"Harry you've got to stop doing this. I have to go home to see my family. I miss my brothers and sisters. I haven't seen them since school let out. I want to see them again." Blaise explained as he held Harry in his arms. "I'm still going to love you even if we're apart for a week or two. You've had me nearly the entire summer and now my family is asking for just one week with me. I'll be coming back to you Harry. I love you."

"But…"

"Harry I know you want me to stay but I can't." Blaise kissed him again. "Harry how would you like you, Dray and I to do dinner together in three days? It'll just be the three of us and we can spend the entire evening together. Would you like that?"

"I guess." Harry sniffed.

"Okay. So can you take us back to the Burrow now?"

"Alright." Harry grabbed onto Blaise and apparated them back.

"Thank you."

"You can take him home now Sev." Harry stated.

"Alright. Draco will be back shortly." Severus told him before placing his arms around Draco and Blaise and apparating both of them to Blaise's house.

"Come here Harry." Hermione said softly as she pulled him into her arms. "It's gonna be alright. You're going to see them again real soon."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry sniffed placing his head on her shoulder. Draco found them still standing that way when he returned thirty minutes later.

"Want to go for a walk through the orchard with me Harry?" Draco asked offering his hand to Harry.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me cry Hermione."

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm more then willing to help." Hermione told him with a smile. "I'm going to go see if your mum needs any help with dinner."

"Tell her we'll be back in twenty minutes."

"I will." The two boys made their way outside to the orchard.

"Harry I want you to know that Blaise and I love you very much. Neither of us really ever want to be away from you but sometimes we have to be apart. It doesn't mean that we don't love you. There will be times in our lives that we won't all get to be together but we'll always be together again."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked beginning to cry again.

"I can be sure because that's just how much I love you. When you truly love someone nothing can keep you apart forever." Draco kissed him softly on the brow. "I love you so much Harry that when we're apart I feel empty. If I could always be with you I would be and so would Blaise and Sev. The three of us love you so much."

"You feel empty without me?"

"Yes I do. Blaise and Sev feel the same as well. We're only truly whole when we're all together."

"Really?"

"Yes silly now we really should start thinking about where we want to go for dinner later this week. Blaise's already worked it out with his parents so we'll get to spend the entire night together."

"Harry, Draco! Blaise is here." Molly called up the stairs.

"Coming mum." Harry called back. "So how do I look Dray? Do you think he's going to like it?"

"Harry he's gonna love it. You look positively breath taking. Now let's not keep him waiting. We do have reservations at six." Draco gave him a gentle kiss then took his hand in his own.

"Wow. You both look wonderful." Hermione said as they came down the stairs.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said with a blush.

"When will you boys be back?" Molly asked before they left.

"We'll be back no later then ten mum." Harry answered as he kissed her cheek.

"Have a good time at dinner boys." Arthur called from his chair.

"We will dad."

"Don't forget to tip your waiter and mind your manners." Molly lectured.

"Don't worry mum. We'll be good." Harry kissed her cheek one last time before they all flooed to Diagon Alley. Harry spelled the floo powder and ash off of their clothes before they made their way to the restaurant.

"Good evening messieurs. Do have a reservation tonight?" The matre'd asked.

"Yes we have a reservation."

"And what name is the reservation under?"

"Mr. Harry Potter."

"Ah yes. You requested a table near the window. Let me go check that it's ready." The man walked off only to return a moment later. "Right this way."

"Thank you." Harry and Draco both said as they took their seats.

"A waiter will be by shortly to tell you about our specials." They all nodded and began to look at the menus.

"Oh this looks good." Blaise said pointing at the steak.

"I'm thinking about ordering the lobster." Draco said. "What do you think you're going to order Harry?"

"I want to wait to hear the specials before I decide." Harry replied just as the waiter walked up to the table.

"How are you all doing this evening?"

"Very well thank you."

"Would you like to hear our specials?"

"Yes please." Harry listened to the specials before deciding what he wanted. "I'd like the shrimp ravioli with the cream sauce please."

"Very good choice." He turn to Draco next.

"I'd like the Lobster Thermidor."

"And what shall you have sir?" He turned to Blaise after taking Draco's menu.

"I'd like the steak, medium rare."

"Would any of you care for any drinks? We have a wonderful wine selection along with some fine teas."

"What would you suggest?"

"Considering your choices I'd suggest a white to go with the fish and a red to go with the steak."

"Bring us each a glass of your choice then." Harry told him, making sure the man could see his scar.

"Right away."

"Harry are you insane? We're only fourteen and the legal age is seventeen." Blaise whispered.

"The waiter knows that but he's not going to argue with The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Here you go gentlemen." The waiter placed a glass of red wine before Blaise and a glass of white wine before Harry and Draco. "Would you care for anything else right now?"

"No this is great. Thank you." Harry took a sip of his wine and smiled. "Very good choice of wine."

"Thank you sir. Please doesn't hesitate to call me over if you need anything."

"Thank you." Harry gave the man a nod and he walked off. "So how is your family Blaise?"

"They're alright. My siblings are even more annoying then I remembered them being. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with them tonight. It's nice to finally have someone else my age to talk to again."

"You know you're allowed to call me if you ever want to talk to someone your own age." Harry told him.

"I know that I can call you except that my siblings never leave me alone for longer then two minutes. Night it the only time I get away from them but by then I'm so exhausted that I just go to bed and sleep. I don't know how my mum and dad handle being around them all the time."

"I'm sorry Blaise. Well lets just put them all out of our heads. Tonight is about the three of us going out together and spending time together." Harry raised his glass.

"To us." Draco raised his glass as well.

"To us." Blaise added his glass to the toast and they all clinked their glasses together.

"Oh here comes our food." Harry took another sip of his wine before setting to glass down. "Everything looks wonderful. Please give the chef my complements."

"I'll be sure to do that sir." The waiter said before walking off.

"It tastes even better then it looks." Harry moaned as he took his first bite. Just as he finished his second bite he swore he saw a flash of light. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Draco asked.

"I thought I just saw a flash." He looked around before shrugging. "I guess it was nothing. How is your food?"

"It's exquisite. Do you want to try a bite?" Draco asked holding up his fork.

"Of course I do." Harry slid closer to him and slowly slipped the food from the fork with his lips. He moaned appreciatively and licked his lips. "May I try a bite of yours as well Blaise?"

"You can have whatever you want." Harry slid towards him and picked up his fork. He repeated the same thing with Blaise's fork as he'd done with Draco's.

"Thanks love. Would you two like to try some of mine?" They both nodded so Harry filled two forks and began to feed his two lovers. They both moaned as the food reached their lips. "Wonderful isn't it?"

"Very much but not as good as you" Draco purred seductively as he leaned in towards Harry. Harry leaned towards him as well and their lips met for a moment before Harry saw the same flash.

"Did you guys see it this time?" Harry asked pulling back from Draco.

"We didn't see anything Harry. It's probably just the candles reflecting off your glasses." Blaise replied.

"You're probably right. Let's finish our dinner so we can enjoy dessert." They all quietly finished their dinners then ordered a slice of chocolate cake to share. They ate the cake slowly, feeding each other every bite, stopping to kiss every few minutes. Harry still kept seeing the odd flashes every time he got close to Draco or Blaise but decided to ignore it.

"How did you enjoy your meal?" The waiter asked as he picked up their dessert plate and handed Harry the bill.

"Everything was wonderful." Harry pulled out a payment slip and filled it out for sixty-seven galleons before pulling and extra twenty galleons from his pocket and handing them to the waiter. "Thank you for your wonderful job this evening."

"Thank you sir." The waiter bowed before walking off.

"Shall we go my loves?" Harry asked, offering his arm to them.

"We shall." Blaise took one arm while Draco took the other.

"Have a wonderful evening sirs." The matre'd said as they left.

"Did you have a nice evening with your friends dear?" Molly asked after Harry returned from his date with Draco and Blaise.

"It was good. We had dinner in Diagon Alley then went for a walk under the stars." Harry answered.

"I'm glad you had fun. Why didn't Draco return with you?"

"He had to head back home. His mum wanted to take him shopping tomorrow for his new school things." Harry went quiet for a moment. "When will we go do our school shopping?"

"Your letters should be arriving in the morning so we'll probably go in another day or two."

"Alright. I'm going to bed now. Good night mum." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Good night dear. Sleep well." Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"Hey Harry. How was your date?" Ron asked when Harry came into their room.

"Wonderful." Harry sighed, falling onto his bed. "Though I think that someone kept taking pictures of us while we ate dinner. I kept seeing these flashes whenever I got close to either Draco or Blaise."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You're famous and since you spend nearly all your time locked up at the castle no one gets to see you. Pictures of you probably are worth a lot of galleons. I wouldn't be surprised if you make the Prophet tomorrow."

"I hope not. If they really were camera flashes then Draco is gonna be in a lot of trouble. I've got to warn him and Sev about this." Harry grabbed a quill and some parchment and quickly wrote two notes. "Hedwig." Harry's snowy owl flew over to him and held out her leg. "Takes these to Draco and Severus. Wait for a reply from Severus but not Draco. Go to Draco first."

"I hope she makes it in time." Ron said once Hedwig had flown out of sight.

"So do I." Harry replied softly.

"Harry it's gonna be alright." Ron sat down beside his brother and placed his arms around him.

"I'm scared Ron." Harry began to cry.

"I know Harry but it's gonna be alright. Everything will be alright." Ron held Harry as he cried and kept whispering encouraging things to him until he fell asleep. Ron shifted Harry off his shoulder onto the bed and placed the blanket over him before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep himself.

Draco was just climbing into his bed when he heard an owl pecking at his window. He got up and opened the window. Hedwig held out her leg to him and he took the note. She flew back out the window and out of sight. Draco figured that whatever Harry had to tell him didn't need a reply so he went back to his bed to read the note.

_Dray we may be in danger. Someone was taking our pictures while we had dinner. Ron suspects that we'll make the Prophet tomorrow. Please be on guard and try to stay safe. I love you._

_-H_

Draco paled as he reread the letter. It was a good thing that his father wouldn't be home for three more days. Draco knew he should talk to his mother since she'd understand. He slipped out of bed once more and made his way to her bedroom. She looked up from the book she was reading as he opened the door.

"What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Mum could I talk to you about something that I don't want father to find out?" Draco asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course you can dear. Come sit by me and we can talk." She set her book aside as Draco sat down. "Now what's on your mind?"

"Mum, I'm gay and I've been in a serious relationship since January." Draco told her quietly.

"I figured that you probably were. Does Pansy know about this?"

"No cause if she did she'd tell her father and then he'd tell Lucius."

"I see. Well what prompted you to tell me this tonight?"

"Well Harry, Blaise and I had dinner together in Diagon Alley this evening. While we were having dinner someone took pictures of us. Harry thinks that some of those pictures will be in the paper tomorrow."

"And what will these pictures show?"

"Us kissing, feeding each other, and drinking wine."

"I'll do what I can to keep your father from finding out the truth. I promise I'll keep you as safe as I can dear."

"Thanks mum." He gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night mum."

"Good night Draco."

Severus had just finished his last potion of the day when Hedwig flew into his quarters. He knew instantly that something bad had happened while the boys had been on their date. Harry only sent him letters when bad things happened. He quickly took the offered letter while Hedwig rested besides the fireplace.

_Dray might be in trouble. We were photographed while at dinner. Ron suspects that we'll make the Prophet tomorrow. I'm worried about Dray's safety. Please do something. I need to know that Dray will be safe. Reply soon. I'm waiting for your reply._

_-Harry_

Severus grabbed a quill and parchment, quickly writing a reply. Once he'd finished his reply to Harry he wrote a letter to Narcissa. He handed both to Hedwig but stopped her from leaving.

"You need to deliver this one to Harry and this one to Narcissa." He told her as he attached the letters to Hedwig's legs. "Go to Narcissa first and then to Harry." She hooted in reply and flew out the window.

Hedwig flew to Malfoy Manor as quickly as she could. As she arrived she saw only one light on in the entire house. She flew directly to that window and began to peck softly. A woman inside looked up at her then let her in. Hedwig held her leg out to the woman who took the note attached.

"Thank you." Narcissa said before Hedwig flew off.

_Cissa,_

_I suspect that Draco has already told you the truth by now. I am worried for Draco's safety from Lucius. I know that you worry about Draco's safety as well. I'd like to have Draco stay with me at the castle until the school year begins once more. I understand that you can't leave Lucius but you can let Draco leave. Please allow me to protect my godson. I'll be at the Manor in the morning to check on you both._

_-Sev_

"Why don't you just do the test already Sev? You know that it's the only way to save him from Lucius." Narcissa said to the letter before climbing back into bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Harry, Harry. Hedwig is back." Ron said as he gently woke Harry.

"Huh?" Harry asked sleepily before registering what Ron had said. "Where is she?"

"I let her go rest but she left this note for you." Ron handed him Sev's letter.

"Thanks." Harry sat up and began to read the letter. He smiled as he finished reading it. "Sev's going to protect Dray. He's taking him to the castle."

"That's good. Right?"

"Draco will be safer at the castle then at his house." Harry looked over at the clock. "I'm gonna go down to the kitchen now."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few more minutes."

"Okay." Harry got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep alright?"

"Not entirely. Has the Prophet arrived yet?"

"Not yet dear. What would you like for breakfast dear?"

"I'm not hungry mum." Harry sat down and stared out the window, watching for the Prophet to arrive.

"I'll make you some toast dear." Molly said as she began to make some toast. She knew that Harry wouldn't eat unless someone made him. "Here you go dear."

"Thanks." Harry replied as he began to eat the toast mindlessly. "Oh there's the Prophet." Harry shoot from his seat to greet the owl and grab the paper. "Oh sweet Merlin. We're screwed."

"What is it dear?" Molly asked coming up behind him. When she saw the front page she paled and sat down. "How did they know where you were?"

"I don't know. If Lucius sees this though Draco will be in a lot of trouble." Harry set the paper down. "I'm scared mum. I don't want Draco to get hurt."

"Come here sweetie." Molly gently pulled Harry into her arms and let him cry. "It's going to be alright. Draco will be okay."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked coming into the kitchen.

"Harry and his friends were photographed while they had dinner last night and someone gave the photos to the Prophet. The pictures made the front page." Molly answered while rubbing Harry's back.

"I'm scared mum. I'm really scared." Harry cried.

"Everything will be alright Harry. Draco will be fine. Just breathe."

"Draco, honey it's time to wake up. Your godfather will be here soon to go shopping with us." Narcissa said, shaking Draco's shoulder.

"I don't wanna." Draco moaned, rolling away from his mother.

"Draconus Lucius Severin Malfoy you get out of bed right this instant." Narcissa pulled the covers off of Draco's bed.

"Fine. I'll get up." Draco said, rolling out of bed. "Why is uncle Sev coming shopping with us?"

"This is why dear." She handed the Prophet to him.

"Lucius is going to kill me."

"No he's not cause I'm going to protect you."

"And so will I." Severus said from the doorway.

"Sev!" Draco shoot across the room into his arms.

"Everything will be alright Draco. I'm going to protect you." Severus whispered as he kissed the top of Draco's head. "You may be forced to lie for a while but I'm going to keep you safe."

"Thanks Sev. I'll go get dressed." Draco hurried off into his closet to get dressed.

"Thank you for coming Severus." Narcissa said softly.

"It was my pleasure Cissa."

"Sev why haven't you done the test? You know that is the only way to save Draco from Lucius."

"I know but I just can't do it Cissa. I'd lose him if I did the test."

"You wouldn't lose him Sev. Draco loves you."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "But that's the problem Cissa."

"I don't understand."

"It's complicated and I don't really want to go into it all right now."

"Are we ready to go?" Draco asked coming back into his room.

"Yes dear we are." Narcissa smiled at her son.

"We're going to Apparate there so take my hand." Severus told him.

"I'd rather hold something else." Draco said under his breath as he placed his arms around Severus' waist.

"Watch your mouth brat." Severus whispered back before apparating to Diagon Alley. "Now you need to watch your behavior today. Your mum may know the truth about you and Harry but no one knows about us. We have to keep it that way since your mum won't accept us being together."

"Why? Mum wants me to be happy and she thinks you're great." Draco argued.

"I can't explain it right now. Maybe when we are alone later I'll explain it to you. Now we've got to go meet your mum." Severus gave Draco a quick kiss before leading him out of the alcove.

"What took you so long?" Narcissa asked as they joined her.

"We were talking." Draco answered.

"Well lets get started on your shopping. I want to get this done as quickly as we can."

They picked up all of Draco's school supplies and some new robes before having lunch. After lunch they bought same new clothes for Draco. He'd gotten taller over the summer so his clothes were getting a little small on him. After doing their shopping in Diagon Alley, Draco convinced them to go into Muggle London. They went to a few different stores buying some more clothes for Draco.

"Mum there's a store that I want to go to but...well..." Draco said with a slight blush.

"You don't want me to come with you. I'll take all your bags back to the Leaky Cauldron. You and Sev can meet me back there once you're done." Narcissa told him.

"Thanks mum. We'll join you soon." Draco handed his bags to his mum. "Come on Sev."

"Where are we going?" Severus asked once Narcissa was out of sight.

"Over there." Draco pointed over at a near by tattoo parlor. "I want to get something pierced and then we're gonna go there." He pointed to another store.

"Draco you're not aloud into that store."

"No I'm not but you are. I know exactly what I want from in there so you can just go in and get it for me."

"Fine. So what are you going to get pierced?"

"My belly button or nipple. Which do you think I should get pierced?"

"I'd go with the nipple considering your future dreams." Severus placed his hand onto Draco's belly. "If you got your belly button pierced then got pregnant you'd have to remove it."

"You're probably right. I'll get my nipple pierced. You are willing to sign as my guardian right?"

"Of course my love." Severus kissed him then took his hand.

"Harry. Your friend Blaise is here." Molly called from the front door.

"Coming." Harry called back as he ran down the stairs. "Hey Blaise."

"Hey Harry. Did you see the Prophet today?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I did. Have you heard from Sev or Dray yet?"

"No I haven't." Blaise frowned. "Could I stay here with you for a while?"

"Sure. What happened?"

"My dad kicked me out. He said he didn't want to have a poof in his house. My mum didn't take it very well either. Do you think your mum and dad will mind if I stay here until the new term starts?"

"I don't know but I could ask them." Harry gripped Blaise's hand comfortingly. "Come on, let's go ask them."

"Alright." Blaise stood and took Harry's hand.

"Hello dears. Is everything alright?" Molly asked when they came into the kitchen.

"Not really." Harry sighed. "Mum could Blaise stay here until the new term starts? His parents kicked him out for being gay."

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Of course you can stay Blaise dear. Would you boys like some cookies?"

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley." Blaise replied. "Thank you for letting me stay here as well."

"It's no trouble at all dear. You are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

"We're gonna go outside. If Draco or Severus show up will you come get me?"

"Of course I will dear. Go enjoy the sunshine."

"We will mum."

"Severus would you just do the test? I want to save Draco from Lucius and it's the only way." Narcissa pleaded while Draco was in the bathroom.

"I'll think about it Cissa. I want to save Draco as much as you do but it's still really complicated." Severus replied as Draco came back.

"So can I go back to the castle with you now Sev?" Draco asked.

"We're still discussing that matter Dray."

"Well make a decision soon cause I want to go."

"Give us a few minutes alone dear." Narcissa told him.

"Alright I'll be waiting over by the fireplace then." Draco went over to the fireplace and waited.

"I want to take him to the castle with me or at least to the Burrow. He'll be safe there." Severus argued.

"How can you be so sure?"

"That's where Harry lives and it's safer there then Hogwarts is. Also if I take him to the castle he'll be with me at all times."

"But..."

"Cissa, calm down. Draco will be safer with me then at the Manor. You can't keep him by your side at all times at the Manor."

Narcissa sighed softly. "Okay. You can take him with you to the castle. I'll have his stuff sent to the castle this afternoon."

"Thank you Cissa. I promise that I'll keep him safe and won't let Lucius get near him."

"I trust you Sev. I'm going to go say good bye to Draco." She went over to Draco and said her good byes.

"So we gonna go to the castle now?" Draco asked returning to his lover's side.

"No we've got to go see Harry first. I have a feeling that he's going to be worrying about you until he sees you with his own eyes." Severus answered, grabbing Draco tightly around the waist and apparating to the Burrow.

"Good afternoon Severus. Good afternoon Draco. It's so wonderful to see you both." Molly greeted them in the front garden.

"It's good to see you as well Molly. Is Harry around?" Severus replied.

"Blaise and him are in the back. I know that Harry is dying to see you both. He's been on edge all day."

"May we go see him?"

"Of course. When you find the boys tell them it's time to come back in and eat."

"We will." Severus took Draco's hand and they walked around the side of the house.

"Sev! Dray!" Harry yelled, running up to them as they came into the back garden. "I've been so worried."

"I know you have. I know." Severus whispered as he held him.

"Don't I get hugs as well?" Blaise asked from behind Harry. Severus and Draco laughed, pulling Blaise into the hug as well.

"Your mum says that it's time to come inside and eat." Severus said after a few minutes.

"Only if you guys come with me." Harry argued.

"We're coming with you." Draco answered so they all made their way into the kitchen.

"So what brought you here Blaise?" Severus asked as they all sat down to eat.

"My parents kicked me out for being gay. They saw the pictures in the paper and I didn't want to lie. I told them that Harry was my boyfriend and that Draco was our best friend. I explained that Draco had been with us since Harry's parents didn't think he was old enough to date so we had to bring him along. My dad really hated that and told me to get out of his house and never return. This was the first place I could think of to come to so I did. The Weasleys told me I could stay here at least until the new term starts."

"Blaise dear you can stay here for as long as you wish." Molly told him cheerfully. "Arthur and I won't send you away just because the school year has begun. By next summer we'll probably have another bedroom so there will be more then enough space for you to live here. We really like having you here."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. That's really kind." Blaise replied.

"Mum can Draco and Severus join us for dinner this evening." Harry asked.

"Of course. Would you care to join the family for dinner tonight?" Molly asked.

"Thank you for offering but Draco and I need to return to the castle to get him settled. Maybe tomorrow we could all have dinner together." Severus answered.

"That would be fine."

"So are you going to live at the castle from now on Dray?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa was able to give me Draco for the rest of the summer. We're still working on getting him away from Lucius completely." Severus told him. "We should actually head back to the castle now Draco. Your mum was going to send all your stuff to the castle and we should get started on putting it all away."

"But Sev..." Draco whined.

"Draco, please don't argue. We need to return to the castle right now. We'll come back tomorrow to see Harry and Blaise. I promise."

"Alright." Draco sighed before getting up to hug Harry and Blaise. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Dray." Harry and Blaise said together.

"Sev, why did you say earlier that mum wouldn't accept us being together?" Draco asked as they set up his room in the Slytherin dorms.

"It's complicated." Severus answered.

"You already told me that. I want to know what is so complicated about it."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Sev you're starting to scare me. Just tell me what it is."

"I can't."

"Severus, does it have anything to do with the test my mum keeps begging you to do?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I listen when people don't think I can hear them. So what kind of test does my mum want you to run?"

"A paternity test. She wants me to prove that Lucius isn't your father so she can revoke his rights to you and protect you."

"Do you know who my father might be then if it's not Lucius?"

"Oh we already know that it's not Lucius, we just haven't proven it." Severus took a deep breath. "Lucius was gone for four months on a trip when you were conceived. Your mum was almost three months pregnant when he returned from his trip. Since you were born a month early Lucius never suspected a thing."

"Who is my father Severus? I can tell that you know."

"There's two possibilities but..."

"Sev?"

"I don't want you to hate me Draco."

"You're one of the possibilities aren't you?" Severus lowered his head in response. "Sev, I want you to do the test. I need to know for sure."

"But what if I am your father?"

"Then we'll have mum hand custody over to you and bar Lucius from ever coming near me again." Draco lifted Severus' face to his own. "Even if you're my father I'm still going to love you." He then kissed Severus softly on the lips.

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now how do we do this test?" Draco sat down in Severus' lap.

"It's a blood test, which is part of why I didn't do it before. I can't take your blood without your permission."

"Well I give you my permission. Now do the test so we can know the truth and free me." Draco stood up and began walking back to Severus' quarters. "Just out of curiosity, who is the other possibility?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Harry, Ron, Blaise! It's time for dinner." Molly called up the stairs to the three boys.

"Coming mum." Ron called back. "So what story are you going to tell at school about the pictures in the Prophet?"

"Probably the same one that Blaise told his parents. We'll tell people that the two of us are together and that the only reason that Draco was even with us is to appease my parents who don't want me dating yet." Harry replied.

"Do you really think people are going to believe that?"

"We have to believe that people will buy our story. We have to protect Draco as much as we can."

"Boys it's time for dinner." Molly called again.

"We better get down there before she gets mad."

"Yeah we should." The three boys got off their beds and went down to the kitchen.

"Sit down boys." Molly told them and they sat down.

"Hello Blaise. When'd you get here?" Fred asked as George and him came into the kitchen from outside. They'd been out in the orchard all day.

"Around ten this morning. My dad kicked me out after seeing the Prophet today." Blaise answered.

"I'm sorry Blaise. Where you gonna live?" George asked.

"He's gonna live here." Harry answered with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes he is. He's going to share with Ron and Harry until the new term starts. While you are all off at school your father and I will figure out how to rearrange the bedrooms so that Ron's room won't be so crowded."

"It's alright mum. The room really isn't that crowded." Harry said.

"We're still going to rearrange things so that there won't be more then two of you kids in a room." Molly patted his hand gently. "Now everyone please eat your dinners."

They all dropped the subjects of rooms and started eating their dinners. Harry finished first then had to keep Molly from giving him more food. Once Blaise and Ron had also finished their own dinners they excused themselves. They spent the rest of the evening in their room talking and playing chess. Harry still wasn't that good but with Blaise's help he almost beat Ron twice. Just before midnight Harry began to yawn so they all went to sleep.

Draco stood waiting for Severus to answer to his question. He knew that Severus knew who the other possibility was. It didn't really matter if it was Sev or this other guy, he just wanted to know who it was. Draco could see the fear and hesitation in Sev's eyes.

"Sev please tell me who he is? I just want to know." Draco begged.

Severus took a deep breath. "The other possibility is Regulus Black."

"You mean my mum's younger cousin?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know my mum had it in her." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "So how did you and my mum end up together?"

"We didn't exactly end up together. Lucius was wanting an heir but your mum refused to have his child. She had me help her in every way I could to keep her from getting pregnant with his child. Shortly after he left for his long business trip your mum came to me and asked me to help her get pregnant. I had some hesitation about doing it so she asked Regulus. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to have a child so I agreed to do it as well. Your mum went to a muggle doctor to get impregnated with both our sperm. Since both of our samples of sperm were mixed together we didn't know which of us would be your father. Your mum didn't really care which of us became the father."

"So I wasn't the product of my mum having an affair?"

"Technically no you weren't. Yes your mum had countless affairs but they were all after you were born. Lucius had more affairs then she did and is still having them. Some may consider what your mum did as a form of cheating on Lucius but it wasn't."

"Okay so will you please do the test to compare our DNA?" Draco held out his arm.

"Are you really sure about this Draco?"

"Yes I'm sure Sev. I want to be free of Lucius if I can."

"Okay. Let's go into the lab." They went into the lab and Severus pulled down his silver knife. "I'm going to make a small cut on your arm and collect some of your blood. I'll heal it once I've got the blood. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Sev. Just do it so we can know the truth." Draco rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for Severus. He closed his eyes as the blade connected with his skin. His arm began to feel warm as Severus cut the skin, collecting Draco's blood in a vial. He heard Sev mutter the healing charm and the warmth and pain in his arm subsided.

"Okay Draco. You'll need to hand me a new knife and another vial." Severus told him as he labeled the stoppered vial of Draco's blood.

"Do you want me to do it Sev?" Draco asked.

"No I need to do this myself." Severus quickly made a cut in his arm and collected the blood in a vial. Once it was filled he quickly wrapped his arm in cloth and labeled his own vial.

"Please let me heal that for you Sev."

"You can't. Just bring me the bandages from the bathroom. I'll take care of this myself." Severus applied pressure to the cloth around his arm as he waited for Draco to return. "Thank you." He quickly bandaged his arm up.

"Why won't you let me heal your arm like you healed mine?" Draco asked in concern.

"Draco, just let me do this my way." Severus growled before realizing how sharp he'd been with Draco. "I'm sorry Draco. I need the pain and the cut to remind me why I'm really doing this. I have to pay for letting you suffer at the hands of Lucius for so long."

"Please stop punishing yourself for what he's done."

"Draco could you just give me some space to get the test done?"

"Fine. I'll be in my dorm room if you want me." Draco sulked out of the lab.

Harry awoke shortly after falling asleep with a burning pain in his arm. He looked down at his arm to try to figure out what had caused this sudden pain. He saw a faint cut on his arm that looked like it should be bleeding but wasn't. Harry had never experienced anything like this before and it was freaking him out. Slipping silently out of bed he made his way down to the sitting room. Lighting a fire he threw in a handful of floo powder and stepped in, calling out the only place he knew he could go.

Stepping from the fireplace in a warm, dark flat Harry looked for the signature of the person he was looking for. He followed the magic through the hall to the last room. Quietly he opened the door and looked at the man asleep in the bed. Harry tiptoed to his bedside and gently shook him awake.

"Go away. It's too early." The man moaned sleepily, trying to roll away from Harry.

"Charlie you gotta wake up." Harry cried softly and Charlie's eyes flew open.

"What are you doing here Harry? What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he pulled his baby brother onto the bed beside him.

"This. It really hurts and I don't know why." Harry held his arm out before Charlie who gasped.

"You should be bleeding from this cut. When did you first notice it Harry?"

"A few minutes ago. I was asleep when I felt this burning pain in my arm. I looked at my arm and saw this. It really hurts Charlie and I'm scared."

"Calm down Harry. Let's go into the loo and I'll take a better look at your arm." Charlie slid his feet from the bed and awkwardly got to his feet. They both walked quietly into the bathroom where Charlie began to pull different potions and salves from the cupboard. "Sit down and I'll see what I can do." Charlie spent twenty minutes applying different potions and salves to Harry's arm with no effect. "We need to take you to Hogwarts Harry. This is beyond my skills."

"Alright." Harry sniffed and followed Charlie back to the fireplace.

"I'm going to call Poppy and get the floo opened for us." Charlie awkwardly kneeled before the fireplace and called Poppy.

"Mr. Weasley? Is everything alright? You're not in labor already are you?" Poppy asked as she answered her floo.

"No but I have Harry here and he's got a very odd cut on his arm. I've tried everything I can to heal it but nothing is working. We need to come through to the castle. Will you connect the floo?"

"Of course. Are you at your own flat or the Burrow?"

"My flat. Please hurry cause Harry is in a lot of pain."

"Give me two minutes then come through." The connection ended and Harry helped Charlie back to his feet.

"Breathe Harry. Poppy will know what to do about your arm. It's going to be alright." Charlie hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I'm really scared. What if Poppy can't fix my..." Harry began before going rigid. His eyes went entirely blank as images began to flow into his mind.

Harry suddenly found himself standing in an old manor house. He could see Wormtail and another man before him kneeling before a high winged back chair. A voice was coming from the chair talking to the man and Wormtail. Wormtail began to stutter and argue with the voice from the chair. He was saying something about finding someone else to use instead of the boy. Harry was confused by what he was saying but had a really bad feeling about it. The voice argued back then the other man presented his arm to the voice in the chair. Just as Harry was about to see what the man had on his arm another voice penetrated into his mind.

"Poppy what's happened to him? Is he going to be okay?" Severus asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure yet Severus. I promise that you'll be one of the first to know once I know." Poppy replied and began to run scans on Harry.

"Wh...ho..." Harry mumbled incoherently as he tried to free himself from his mind.

"I think he's coming back to us." Poppy said.

"Harry, Harry." Draco cried as well.

"Sev..." Harry moaned, shaking his head from side to side.

"I'm here my love. I'm right here." He took Harry's hand in his own. As he did this Poppy saw the bandages on his arm and he saw the cut on Harry's.

"Severus remove that bandage and let me heal your arm." Poppy ordered and Severus complied without letting go of Harry's hand. She shook her head before healing the cut on Severus' arm.

Harry's eyes shot open just as Severus arm healed. "Where am I?"

"Calm down Harry. You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Charlie brought you here about ten minutes ago." Severus answered, while gently caressing the side of his head.

"Charlie?"

"I'm still here Harry. You gave me quite the scare. One second you're talking to me then the next thing I know you've gone rigid in my arms and your eyes were totally blank." Charlie responded from the foot of the bed.

"I was in an old house and Wormtail was there. There was also another man there and someone or something on a chair. Wormtail was arguing about doing something with whatever was in the chair. Just before I heard your voices again the other man was showing his left arm to the thing in the chair. The images began to fade when I heard your voices."

"Did you see what was on the man's arm?" Severus asked in fear as he looked down at his own left arm. The Dark Mark was beginning to darken again.

"I didn't see what it was exactly. All I saw was the tongue of a snake then everything began to fade away." Harry looked over at Severus. "I'm not sure but it may have been the Dark Mark. Can I see your arm?"

"Yes." Severus slowly pulled his left sleeve up and presented his arm to Harry.

"It was the Dark Mark on the man's arm." Harry said after looking at Severus' arm for a minute. "He looked kinda like Black did in his picture after his escape. Though his hair was shorter and he was younger. I think he was in Azkaban for a long time."

"Harry you can tell us everything in the morning. Right now I want you to get some sleep. I'm going to contact your mum and dad so they know where you are. You'll be staying in the hospital wing tonight. Draco and Severus may stay with you if they wish and so can Charlie." Poppy told him softly. "Just rest Harry and worry about the other stuff in the morning."

"Okay auntie Poppy." Harry yawned and fell right to sleep.

"Severus did you know that Harry was soul bonded to you?" Poppy asked after she'd called Molly and Arthur.

"What?" Severus asked in shock.

"The original reason that Charlie was bringing Harry here was because of a cut on his arm. It was a major cut and should have been bleeding but it wasn't. Also nothing would heal it and Harry was in a lot of pain. His cut healed the moment I healed the cut on your arm. Now please tell me why you cut your arm but didn't heal it."

"It was my punishment for letting Draco suffer at the hands of Lucius for so many years. I knew I could have saved him years ago but I was too scared to do it. Draco isn't Lucius' son and I had a way to prove it."

"Who is Draco's father then?"

"I don't know yet. I was running the test when you called me about Harry."

"Severus is it possible that Draco is your son?"

"It's very likely Poppy. It's very likely." Severus ran his hand softly along Draco's cheek.

"Does he know this information yet?"

"I only just told him shortly before doing the test. He insisted that I run the test. He doesn't care who his father is just that he can be freed from Lucius."

"What do you want the results to be?"

"I'm not sure."

Ron Weasley awoke just before dawn to find Harry and Blaise's bed empty. He got out of his own bed to check if their bed was still warm. It felt as if it had been empty for hours so Ron began to worry. He rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and found Blaise sitting there alone. Ron calmed down slightly seeing him there but still had this nagging feeling that something was still wrong.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Hogwarts Hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey won't let me come see him." Blaise answered.

"What happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me anything except that Harry was sleeping but would be able to come home soon."

"I'm going to get mum. She'll be able to get answers." Ron went back up the stairs to his parents room and knocked at the door. He heard a sleepy 'come in' from his mother and opened the door. "What's going on with Harry? Why is he in the hospital wing?"

"Harry had a magical cut on his arm that Poppy had to heal. He's perfectly fine now and will be back around lunch time." Molly answered.

"Why won't she let Blaise go see him?"

"Harry is probably sleeping dear and she doesn't want him to be disturbed. Now go back to bed dear."

"I can't do that mum." Ron stepped out of the room and returned to the kitchen. "How do you feel about taking a little trip Blaise?"

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"Hogwarts. But first we need to grab something from Harry's stuff. Wait here and I'll be right back." Ron hurried up the stairs once more to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak. "Okay we need to put this on the minute we reach our first destination. We kinda need to take an odd way to get to Hogwarts. Now I'm sorry but you'll need to hold onto me. It's the only way we can be sure that we'll make it to the same place."

"Alright." They walked over to the fireplace and Ron lit the fire.

"Now place your arms around me and we'll floo to The Three Broomsticks." Ron told him while settling Harry's cloak between them. Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Ron as they stepped into the flames. "Three Broomsticks."

They quickly spun through the floo network and stepped out in the Three Broomsticks. Ron threw the cloak over them before anyone could come see who was there. Walking slowly side-by-side, they made it to the front door and slipped outside. Once outside they were able to walk faster but still remained under the cloak. They went up to the shirking shack since Ron knew there was a path there to Hogwarts. After they'd made it into the shack they finally took off the cloak.

"Help me find the trap door." Ron said while placing the cloak into his pocket. They searched for five minutes before finding it. The trip through the passage was quiet for both boys who's minds were occupied with thoughts of Harry. "I'll go press the knot so we can get away from the tree easily."

"Be careful."

"I'll try." Ron slipped carefully from the passage and pressed the knot. "Come on Blaise. We only have a minute to get away from the tree." He held his hand into the passage and helped Blaise climb out. They both rushed away from the tree and towards the castle doors.

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in for doing this?" Blaise asked as they walked through the halls towards the hospital wing.

"I don't know but I don't really care. They're keeping secrets from us and I don't like that."

"Neither do I." Blaise agreed as they reached the doors to the hospital wing. "Well here goes nothing." They opened the door and quickly found a set of arms around them both.

"What took you two so long?" Harry asked as he hugged them tightly. "I thought you two would have been here last night."

"I didn't know you were gone until three hours ago but Poppy said I couldn't come see you. Ron woke up about an hour ago and found out more information from your mum and dad. They also said we couldn't come see you so Ron and I came anyways. What's going on Harry?"

"I'm not really sure. Poppy didn't tell me much. I do know I had a vision about Wormtail and Voldemort last night and that there was a very odd cut on my arm that wouldn't heal. It's gone now but I don't know why. Sev knows the answer but he's still sleeping and so is Dray."

"Harry James Potter get back into your bed this instant." Poppy ordered as she came out of her office.

"Yes auntie Poppy." Harry sulked back to his bed with Ron and Blaise following him.

"I see that you both didn't listen to me when I said the Harry couldn't have visitors. Well you can stay now that you're here but I'm not happy about it."

"Whatever. We were worried about Harry and you wouldn't tell us anything." Ron responded. "So are you going to really tell us what's going on or continue to cover up the truth?"

"I'll explain the truth to you all but it'll have to wait a little while longer." Severus said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Well Harry you may leave my sight now. I trust Severus to care for you perfectly until your parents come to pick you up tomorrow. Though if anything happens again like today I want you to call me immediately and then come see me. Do you promise to do that?" Poppy lectured.

"Yes Auntie Poppy. I promise I'll come to you first after going to my parents." Harry answered sweetly. "Now may I please go?"

"Yes dear you can go. Hopefully I won't have to see you as a patient again anytime soon."

"I'll do my best." Harry hopped from the bed and was picked up by Severus. "I can walk on my own Sev."

"I don't care. I want to carry you. Now no arguing." Severus replied with a smirk.

"Fine!"

"Draco, Blaise please follow me." The four Slytherins made their way through the halls of the empty castle to Severus' quarters. "Now boys please sit down. We've got a lot we need to talk about."

"Have you gotten the results back from the test yet?" Draco asked.

"They're sitting in my lab. I haven't looked at them yet. That is one of the things we need to talk about but it'll have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I have something that's a bit more important to discuss with Harry first."

"What's going on Sev? You're starting to worry me." Harry said softly.

"Harry this may come as a shock to you but we're soul-bound."

"I kinda already knew that Sev. It's kinda why I trusted you so quickly the day you saved me. I felt this connection to you and I knew I was safe. I think that it's always been there but I didn't realize it until you saved me." Harry became very thoughtful for a moment. "Were you around me a lot when I was a baby?"

"I was for the first six months of your life. Your father was a professional quidditch player until they went into hiding so your mum asked me over to visit quite often."

"Was my father there when I was born?"

"No he wasn't. He was playing in the final quidditch match of the season before the World Cup when your mum went into labor. I was with her through her entire delivery and was the first person to hold you. You were born at home cause we didn't have time to get your mum to St. Mungo's."

"Is it possible that I created this soul-bond between us when I was born?"

"Yes it is very possible. You were very powerful magically from the day you were born. Poppy said that our bond was probably a magical soul-bond."

"Is that why I feel so connected to Charlie's twins?"

"Most likely. Especially since you helped with the transfer."

"So what's this test that Dray was asking about?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. First I have to explain to Blaise what happened to you." Severus replied before going into the entire story of what had happened.

"Why were you cutting your arm though Sev?" Blaise asked once the story finished.

"It has to do with the test that Draco keeps asking about."

"So will you tell us about the test yet?"

"Alright I'll tell you about it." Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was running a paternity test on Draco. Lucius isn't Draco's father and there was never any chance that he was. Narcissa asked me to run the test right after Draco started school but I was scared to do it. You see I was one of the donors who helped Narcissa conceive Draco. Draco found out about the test that could free him from Lucius and demanded that I run it. I had almost finished the test when Poppy called me to the hospital wing because of Harry."

"So where are the results?"

"They're in my lab waiting to be read."

"Well go get them. I want to know the results and so does Dray." Harry said forcefully.

"I'll get them once you all answer a question for me. If I am Draco's father how will that effect our relationship?"

"It won't change a thing for now. Once we're all a bit older it will allow us to be open about our relationship." Harry replied.

"Yeah it's not going to change a thing Sev." Blaise agreed.

"Draco what is your answer?" Severus asked.

"I told you yesterday that I'm not going to stop loving you even if you are my father. It'll probably make me love you even more." Draco leaned over to kiss Severus to convey his statement fully.

"Alright." Severus slowly got up from the couch and went into his lab. He looked over the vial that held the test results and sighed. He returned to the sitting room and just nodded at the three boys.

"So with these results can we finally get Draco away from Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Only if we can get the Ministry out of Lucius' pocket. Dumbledore can try but only the Ministry can really keep Lucius away from Draco. Narcissa will have a bit more power over Lucius then Dumbledore but not complete power. Lucius isn't going to willingly admit that Narcissa cheated on him and pretended that Draco was his son."

"Can't we just give the evidence to the Ministry and revoke Lucius' custody?"

"No we can't. Lucius practically owns the Ministry so no one with power will willingly act against him. We'll just need to bide our time until I can find the way to force him to admit the truth."

"Can't mum just divorce him now and keep custody of me?" Draco asked.

"She could try but it's doubtful that Lucius would let her get away. It would put her in even more danger if she tried to divorce him right now."

"I'm calling mum." Draco got up but was stopped by Severus.

"You can't do that Draco. Lucius is back and he's pissed. Your mum told him that you ran away from home before the Prophet incident. If you call her now you'd be risking both your lives. You have to remain hidden until the day before the new term starts."

"Why'd she tell him I ran away?"

"To protect you. Lucius would rather see you dead then as a poof. His words not mine. She felt that it'd be best to just tell him you ran away again. He usually cools off after a week and since school doesn't start for another week and a half it was the easiest lie. Every time that you've run away from home you've always returned after a week or two."

"I've never run away from home."

"Actually you have. You run away from home almost every summer just before Lucius returns from some big trip. You always come to me and stay with me for a week or two then head back home."

"Why don't I remember ever running away?"

"Because you always thought you were just visiting me but your mum would tell Lucius that you ran away."

"Why?"

"To protect you from Lucius. She knew you were safer here at the castle then at the Manor with Lucius."

"Why didn't she leave Lucius before I was born?"

"Marrying Lucius was the only way that she could gain her inheritance. Also you wouldn't inherit anything if she left before you were born. Lucius' father saw to that when the two were wed." Severus sighed. "Now I'd like to stop talking about this. The Weasleys will be coming tomorrow to take Blaise and Harry back to the Burrow so we should enjoy our time together. Now I have some potions to make for Poppy but the three of you are all welcome to help me if you like."

"Alright." Harry and Blaise both stood from the couch. "You want to work on potions with us as well Dray?"

"Not really. I think I'm just going to take a nap. I didn't really sleep much last night so I'm still really tired." Draco got off the couch and went into the bedroom.

Harry, Snape and Blaise spent three hours working in the lab on potions before the two boys joined Draco in his nap. Severus had too much going through his head to rest so he stayed in his lab brewing different potions. After two more hours Severus felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a mouth on his neck. He stepped back from the cauldrons before turning to face Draco.

"I need to know that what you've learned hasn't changed things between us." Draco said softly against Severus' neck.

"Nothing will ever change things between us." Severus answered before vanishing the potions and cauldrons and lifting Draco onto the work bench.

"Prove it to me then." Draco whispered before starting to suck softly on Severus' neck.

"I intend to." Severus growled back before vanishing both their clothes and sliding into the willing blond. He quickly began to pound into Draco making the blond moan loudly.

"Harder daddy. Fuck me harder." Draco heard himself beg and was rewarded with exactly what he'd asked for. Draco continued to moan and beg until he felt Severus' release filling him. This pulled Draco over the edge and he came all over them both.

"Your mum would freak out if she knew about this." Severus whispered making Draco laugh.

"I really don't care." Draco kissed him softly before resting his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Are Harry and Blaise still sleeping?"

"No we're not." Harry answered from the door to the lab.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco asked.

"Long enough to hear you begging Sev to fuck you harder." Harry smirked. "You sound so sexy when you beg."

"Well don't get used to it. Real Slytherins don't beg."

"Sure they don't." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry reluctantly return to the Burrow the following afternoon. The fact that Blaise was going with him did help a bit to convince him to go home. He still argued about Draco not coming as well but in the end had to accept the fact that Draco was safer at the castle then the Burrow. There was still many promises that they'd all get to be together again before the new school year started.

The day after returning to the Burrow the Weasley children along with Hermione and Blaise all went to Diagon Alley to get their school things. Harry and Blaise were also responsible for picking up all of Draco's school things for him since he couldn't leave the castle yet. Draco wasn't too happy about the fact that he wasn't going to be able to join the others on the shopping trip but knew it had to be done this way.

While they were at Diagon Alley, Harry made a stop at Gringgotts. He transferred three thousand galleons from his vault into the Weasley's. Once again he made sure that it was all done anonymously. Harry knew that his parents wouldn't accept the money if they knew it was coming from him. Keeping everything anonymous just made things simpler for Harry.

"Harry why are you giving the Weasley's money without telling them?" Blaise asked as they left the bank to meet back up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"They'd never take it otherwise. I have more money then I'd ever need in my life so I feel that it's better to share it with others." Harry answered just before they reached Ron and Hermione. "Where's Gin?"

"Mum dragged her off to buy some new clothes." Ron answered.

"Poor Gin. Well what all do we have left to pick up?"

"Just our school books. Been keeping Hermione away from the book store for as long as possible. She gets kinda crazy around books." Hermione smacked Ron in the arm. "Ow. That hurt Hermione."

"You should know better then to insult someone when they're within slapping distance of you." Harry smirked. "Also you should never insult Hermione for her love of books. If it weren't for her love of books you'd never do so well in your classes."

"Yeah Ron. How often do you copy my notes or ask for my help with your essays." Hermione added.

"Let's get to the book store before mum finishes her shopping with Gin. Gin hates going shopping for clothes with mum so she'll probably want to get going shortly after they finish." Ron stated.

The four of them made their way to the books store and quickly gathered up all their new books. After that Harry and Hermione spent their time looking around the store for any other books they might want to pick up. Blaise and Ron followed them around the store trying to convince them to just pay for what they already had and get going. Of course they failed at doing this but it didn't stop them from trying. Once Ginny and Molly arrived at the book store they finally went to pay for all their books.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The last week before the new school year began the Weasleys, Harry, Blaise and Hermione spent their time at the Burrow. Most of the time they were either helping Molly out in the garden or flying down at their make shift pitch. At night Harry and Hermione would usually spend their time reading their books or discussing the things they'd read recently. The twins were always off in their room doing who knows what while Ron and Blaise would play chess.

The day before the new term was to begin Draco had to return back to the manor. Blaise went with him to act as a buffer between Draco and Lucius. Harry wanted to go with them as well but knew his presence would just make things worse. Anyways Harry was going to be spending the last night of the summer at the castle with Severus. He was really looking forward to getting to spend some time alone with just Severus.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Severus whispered as he gently shook Harry awake.

"I don't wanna." Harry moaned and rolled over.

"Harry you've got to get up now so you don't miss the train. Your brothers and sister are expecting you. As well as Draco and Blaise. You don't want to upset them do you?"

"Fine I'll get up." Harry slowly sat up. "I'm hungry."

"You can eat at the station. Just get dressed in your muggle clothes."

"I know. I know." He began to pull his clothes on that were scattered all over the room. Just as he pulled his shoes on there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you just finish getting dressed." Severus stated before walking out into the sitting room to answer the door.

"Good morning Severus, is Harry still here?" Dumbledore greeted his Potions master.

"He's getting ready to go catch the train. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"I'm in no hurry. I'll just wait until he comes out here himself." Just then Harry came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning Professor. What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the dream you had about Pettigrew and Voldemort."

"Alright…" Harry told Dumbledore all about the dream he'd had three times now. The dream had been basically the same as the vision he'd had a few weeks prior.

"Do you have any idea who the other man was?"

"No idea. They never said his name. All I know is that Voldemort gave him the job to get me for something."

"Do you have any idea why Voldemort wants you?"

"Voldemort said something that makes me think he needs me so he can come back to power."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Harry has to leave now or he's going to miss the train." Severus interrupted.

"We're done anyways. If you remember anything more feel free to come speak to me. I'll see you at the feast Severus." Dumbledore then left.

"You ready to go Harry?"

"Let me just grab my bag then we can leave." Harry quickly went into the bedroom. "Alright Sev just take my hand and we'll apparate to the station."

"I can't go to the station with you Harry. If people see me there with you it'll be all over the press. We already had enough problems when you, Draco and Blaise made the front page."

"Alright I'll see you after the feast right?"

"Probably not until tomorrow. You, Draco and Blaise need to stay in the dorms tonight."

"Why?"

"We need to keep up appearances with the Slytherins. If you all start the year not sleeping in the dorms it'll cause too many questions."

"Alright. I love you Sev." Harry kissed him deeply before apparating to the station with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He settled all his stuff onto a trolley and rushed towards the entrance to platform 9 & ¾.

"All aboard." A conductor called from the train as students hurried onto the train. Harry shoved his stuff onto the train then began searching for his siblings and friends. He'd searched nearly the entire train before finally finding them.

"Harry we were beginning to worry you weren't gonna make it. What took you so long?" Hermione greeted him as he opened the door to their compartment.

"I got delayed by Professor Dumbledore. He came to speak to me this morning just as I was getting ready to leave. I barely made it here in time." Harry answered.

"What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Ron asked.

"That dream I had about wormtail and Voldemort a few nights ago. He thinks it may have been a vision. We're still trying to figure out why exactly Voldemort wants me." Harry answered as he took his seat. "Where are Draco and Blaise?"

"They never meet up with us." Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry yelled before apparating to Hogwarts. "SEVERUS!"

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Blaise and Draco never showed up at the train."

"What do you mean they never showed up?"

"Just what I said. They never showed up at the train. Ron and Hermione never saw them and they meet up on the train."

"Harry calm down and go back to the train. They probably were just wearing Draco's invisibility clock and hadn't gotten a chance to meet up with Ronald and Miss Granger. Just go back to the train."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Harry I'm sure."

Harry sighed loudly before focusing on the image of the train and apparating to it. He landed on the top of the train with a thud. Harry could hear the windows all along the car being thrown open. Carefully he made his way towards the back of the train. Jumping down between the last two cars Harry made his way into the car to find Ron and Hermione again.

"Oh Harry. We were so worried about you." Hermione screamed, throwing herself at Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry hugged her back.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I promise I'll try not to."

"Okay." Hermione released him only to be replaced by Draco.

"You are such and idiot Harry. You could have splitched yourself. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was worried about where you and Blaise were. I thought that Lucius had done something to the two of you."

"Harry you would have known if something had happened to us. You're so connected to us." Blaise told him with a smile.

"Yeah Harry. You'd have known if something had happened to us." Draco agreed.

"I guess you're right but I still worry."

"I know you do baby." Draco pulled him gently over to the seat.

The rest of the train ride Harry remained sitting in Draco's arms. None of them really cared at that time that they might be seen. It just didn't matter to them. They were happy and weren't going to let anyone else ruin their tiny bit of happiness. Anyways they were in the last compartment of the last car so very few people would be coming by. It was only once they had nearly reached the village that Draco released Harry only to be replaced by Blaise.

Through out the feast that evening most of the students in the Great Hall were staring at Harry and Blaise. Blaise had yet to remove his arm from around Harry since they had gotten off the train. He could sense Harry's worry and didn't want to add to it for even a second by removing his arm. What no one else could see however was Draco holding Harry's hand under the table. He also was able to feel the worry rolling off of Harry.

The stares didn't move away from the Slytherin table until the feast was coming to an end. Dumbledore had stood up and made an announcement. Even Harry, Draco and Blaise paid attention as Dumbledore began to tell them all about the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts would be hosting that year. The three boys were all very intrigued until Dumbledore said that it would only be open to those students who would be at least 17 years of age by Halloween. This saddened Draco and Blaise a bit but Harry was actually pleased. He had been worried that Draco and Blaise would enter and possibly make it into the tournament. He couldn't take it if they would be involved in such dangerous tasks.

Through out the hall there were cries of outrage over the rule. The loudest voices belonged to none other then the Weasley twins. Harry had to laugh as he saw Hermione and Ginny both trying to quite the twins. They were failing but it was still amusing to watch the two girls. The voices didn't quite until the doors to the Great Hall banged open at the same time as a loud roll of thunder. Standing at the doors stood a very beaten looking man. He walked slowly with a limp towards the head table. Harry instantly had a very bad feeling about the man. Dumbledore introduced him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Once the students had calmed down from the entrance of the new professor, Dumbledore released them to their dormitories. Harry, Draco and Blaise all made their way down to the Slytherin dorms slowly. They didn't really want to head down there but knew that they had to. As they entered the common room however they were stopped by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
Harry knew they were going to cause some trouble for the three of them.

"I can't believe that you're still willing to share a room with that poof." Pansy snarled at Draco with a glare at Harry and Blaise.

"Who I chose to share a room with is none of your concern Parkinson." Draco snapped back.

"They better not be thinking of sleeping in my room." Nott stated as he came up behind Pansy.

"Oh don't worry Nott. We'll be staying in my room." Harry replied as Blaise tightened his hold.

"Come on babe lets head to bed. I'm beat." Blaise pretended to yawn as he slowly lead Harry towards their room.

"You're going to share a room with both of them?" Pansy asked in outrage.

"They're my best friends and I enjoy their company far more then any of you lot." Draco answered before following Harry and Blaise.


End file.
